


Behind Closed Doors

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Levi, Cutting, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Possessive Levi, Suicidal Thoughts, cannon appearence, carla died and grisha went missing, everyone loves him, except levis a tiny bit taller, jealous Levi, lovely sassy eren, petras a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: I can't think of a summary, tragic I knowErens a young lovely omega, and his alpha Levi's a multi-millionaire.When it all started out Eren was head over heels in love, but Levi changed and now he's stuck in a shitty situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren limped as he made his way into school, his hands tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie and he kept his head down, blocking at the narrow world that was the hallway. People didn't even notice him and he preferred it that way, he didn't flinch when they walked into him or he copped the accidental elbow. Who knew falling in love would be this painful?

Arriving at his locker he grabbed his books for the first class and took a quick look at himself in the mirror, the concealer had done a good job, almost all traces of his black eye was hidden, the expecting being the red and angry blood vessels in his eyes, but he couldn't really do anything about that   
"Eren!"  
He jumped as Armin innocently called his name and he forced a smile as he closed his locker door  
"Hey Armin, how was your weekend?"  
His blonde friend started to prattle on about some documentary and Eren didn't even both trying to keep up, instead he let Armin lead them through to their first class. Math.

Math was easy, well he liked it well enough and always got good grades, and good grades meant he had a home to go home to at the end of the day so he wasn't about to let it all fall apart, even if home scared the shit out of him. He jotted down his notes and did the assigned questions, everything he was expected to do.

And the rest of the day passed the same way. He did what was expected, kept his head down and didn't cause any troubles. 4 more weeks and he'd finally be done with this place anyway. 4 more weeks and he'd probably never see any of them again.

People still stared as the sleek black limo pulled up at the front, Eren walked straight towards it and slipped in, anxious to disappear from the spectators. If he wanted to be judged he could get that at home. He closed his eyes and the car pulled away  
"How was your day, Master Yeager?"  
He had no idea why he had to answer the same damn question every time he was picked up from school, he forced himself to remain polite and not snap at the old man who drove, this was probably just as unpleasant for him  
"It was fine thank you, yourself?"  
"Busy as usual. Master Ackerman has requested your presence tonight so you'll be expected out the front of the manor by 7"  
"Did he say what it was about?"  
"No sir, but I have the feeling a suit will be in order"  
Eren nodded and sank lower in his seat. He thought his life had changed for the better when he'd met Levi, but it hadn't taken long for those dreams to come crumbling down.

The drive to the manor was relatively short, it wasn't long enough to nap, but too long not to start feeling the tendrils of boredom setting in. Times like these he wished he still had his phone, but Levi had made him throw it out as a condition of his moving in. He'd told his friends he'd misplaced it and that was the end of discussion. Something's we're best left unsaid.

Arriving at the manor, he finally pulled his hood down on the off chance Levi was around. He didn't fancy getting into trouble over something more trivial. He exited the limo and slung his bag over his shoulder, walking up the marble stairs and into the foyer. The maid didn't bother with small talk, and he didn't bother with her, instead he took the right set of stairs and walked straight up to his room. The first thing he did once the door was closed was strip, he had his own personal bathroom and he padded across the carpeted floor and through the doorway.

The bathroom was ridiculous, not a thing out place. It's crisp white tiles seemed to mock him, illuminating the dirtiness of his own body. He placed the plug in the bath and poured in a small amount of the scented bubble bath Levi liked. He turned the taps on and began to examine himself in the mirror. At some point the concealer had faded or rubbed off and he grabbed the washcloth off the rack, before dipping it in the bath water and returning to look at his face. He scrubbed gently until all traces were gone. Levi had done a good job, he couldn't deny it. But then again it matched the rest of his body and his hand went to the back of his neck, of Levi hadn't bitten him, then maybe he could be free of this nightmare. He'd been so sure when he'd met the man that he was his destined alpha, but all Levi had wanted was a pretty omega to stay by his side. He was loathe to admit it, but part of him still loved the alpha... though he couldn't be sure that wasn't purely because of the bonding mark. He dropped the wash cloth in the sink, and turned to face the bath. It's bubbles were just as stupidly while as the rest of the room and the scent of vanilla had filled the space. He cautiously dipped his fingers in, before turning the hot tap off and letting the cold run a few minutes longer. Once satisfied he slipped into the foamy water and closed his eyes. It'd be so easy to just slide under, but the human body had the unfortunate habit of attempting self preservation and he was more likely to wind up sloshing water everywhere than he was to drown. Still, he laid their silently in the bath, his room was completely soundproof, he could scream and scream but not one would hear, and if they'd did they'd just ignore it. No one wanted to get on Levi's bad side.

He lay there until the water started to cool before finally grabbing the shower puff and scrubbing his skin red. He needed to look his best tonight, no matter what the situation. He stood and let the water run down his tall frame. He was technically taller than his alpha by an inch, and though Levi never said a word, he was sure his alpha was mad at him for it. He slid his left foot along the bottom of the tub until he found the plug and pulled it out, letting the water drain away completely before stepping out. He reached for his towel and wrapped it around himself before padding back out into his room. The clock on his wall told him it was already 4:30, which meant he had 2 hours to be ready. Levi hated tardiness, so he'd come to accept that meant being half an hour early for everything. He dried off and hung his towel up before moving into his walk in robe. Levi controlled everything he wore, with the exception of his school clothes. At school he was Eren Yeager, with Levi he was Eren Yeager Show Omega. And never the two shall meet. He rifled through his clothes, selecting a white short sleeved business shirt, a dark green tie and black suit. His shoes were all black so it didn't really matter which ones he chose as long as it wasn't his trainers. He laid the outfit on his bed carefully, Levi also hated wrinkles, and he'd been disciplined more than once over his shirt being wrinkled by the seats of the limo. He walked back into the walk in robe and grabbed out a clean pair of underwear, naturally these were also black. He slid the soft fabric up and frowned at his hip bones, they'd become more prominent than he'd remembered them being. He could afford to lose weight, Levi would be punish him if he did. Having nothing else to do he crossed back and picked up his school bag, carefully placing down his textbooks and notepad. He had a small timer placed in the corner of his desk and he set it to ring in 2 hours. His mind wasn't really on his work, but still he forced himself to begin his homework with the hopes of having it completed before they left for whatever thing Levi was dragging him to.

At 6:03 his timer sounded and he placed down his mechanical pencil. He only had perhaps a paragraph left of his history assignment, so he was pretty pleased. He could easily finish it before school tomorrow morning, or tonight provided nothing went wrong.

Standing, he stretched his arm up and shook his legs before walking into the bathroom. He slid the top draw out and pulled out the tube of roll on concealer. The day he left Levi, share prices would plummet in this stuff. His eye looked even worse and he mentally prepared his story as he rolled the make up evenly across the bruising. Once done he replaced the lid and slipped it back into the draw. He waited until it dried before walking out into his bedroom and beginning to dress. His fingers worked automatically and he didn't even have to think anymore when it came to doing his tie. He walked back into the walk in robe and grabbed his black leather belt, sliding it smoothly through the loops and then pulled out a pair of black socks. He thought about trying to do something with his hair, but no matter what he did it seemed to have a mind of its own. He put his shoes on and walked into the bathroom. Personally he thought he looked ridiculous, but he wasn't about to voice his opinion. Nervously his fingers carded through his hair, Levi wasn't going to be happy, but in his defence he did need a hair cut. He gave himself one final once over and left the room, walking straight out his bedroom and down to the foyer. Levi was walking through the door as he came down   
"You don't need the jacket tonight. But keep the rest"  
He nodded and turned back around, heading back to his room where he rehung his jacket. He hoped his arms were bruise free, but too bad if they weren't. Once again his feet carried him back downstairs, not at all surprised to find Levi now waiting by the door. He asked no questions as he followed him out and into the limo, sitting on the side opposite to Levi so as not to impose in the alphas personal space. They didn't talk, they didn't look to each other, it was like they were strangers, at least until the limo pulled up and Levi exited first. He extended his hand and Eren took it, knowing better than to not. He walked half a step behind his alpha as they walked towards the doors of what was sure to be yet another over priced restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside was just as he'd called it, and he kept his head high as he followed the waitress through to their seats. The table was set for two others, but he didn't voice his curiosity. Instead he took his seat and waited until Levi picked up menu, before picking up his own. He scanned the dishes  
"You may choice what you like tonight, but no alcohol"  
"Yes sir"  
At least he had the choice, that didn't always happen. He scanned the dishes again, this time reading the description. Everything sounded so stupidly complex, and he couldn't figure for the life of him what was so appealing about charred vegetables. He went with the most normal sounding thing on the menu. Sirloin steak with parsnip purée, smashed potato and butter carrots. His alpha couldn't complain given the fact it contained vegetables. When the waitress came back to take their drinks order he ordered an orange juice while Levi ordered some fancy sounding whiskey. Even after their drinks arrived, he dare not touch the glass until Levi's guests arrived, which turned out to be only a few minutes later. He stood and smiled, shaking hands with the tall man and taking the tiny woman's hand for a second before sitting back down  
"Eren, this is Erwin Smith and his partner Petra Ral. Erwin, Petra, this is Eren Yeager. I took Eren in after his mother was murdered and his father went missing, but we won't hold that against him"  
Petra looked at him, pity clear in her eyes and he forced himself to smile  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both"  
Finally he took a small sip from his orange juice and Levi launched straight into conversation with Erwin. Petra sat patiently until the waitress came and took their drink orders. Petra made no effort to talk to him so he sat there listening to the flow of conversation, just in case for some stupid reason either Erwin or Petra asked him anything. 

By the time the woman came back and took their orders he was famished. For entree he ordered the seared scallops, he didn't realise he was expected to order a full three course meal. Main was of course the steak and dessert was a fruit tart thing that sounded very much hit and miss. The woman took their menus and conversation turned to include both him and Petra. The woman positively oozed grace, she batted her long eyelashes at Levi and Eren was beginning to wonder if partner has actually meant business partner  
"So Eren, what is that you do?"  
"I'm a student, I study at Trost High"  
Petras lips twitched and he knew she was fighting down a laugh  
"And how is that for you?"  
"It's a good school, and..."  
He almost fucked up and mentioned his best friend was there, but Levi would be mad so he was forced to change his words  
"The work is challenging, but in a good way. It'd be boring if it was too easy"  
He hoped to hell Levi wouldn't be mad, but his alpha said nothing. He felt something wet of his face  
"Oh my god! Your eye's bleeding"  
Petra sounded slightly horrified and Levi grabbed his face  
"Sorry, we were playing rugby and a tackle went slightly wrong. My team still won so it was a small price to pay"  
He hoped his lie sounded smooth  
"If you'll excuse me, I'll go take care of this"  
Levi gave the slightest nod and he knew his alpha approved. The mans hand released his face and he stood carefully, picking his way through the room and into the bathroom. He ducked into the first cubicle and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, before returning to the mirror and dabbing lightly at the small amount of blood. It looked to him more like a tear anyway and he padded down his eye before checking it again and then throwing the paper out. He washed his hands and took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom and making his way back to the table.

Petra's fake laugh reached him before he reached the table. He smiled and apologised as he took his seat and took a nervous sip of his juice. The entrees arrived and he ate slowly. It wasn't like he wasn't fed at the manor, but this was much better than he expected. He paced himself to finish after Levi, but before Petra. And that remained his philosophy through main dessert. The night grew late and he knew he wasn't finishing his homework tonight. It was close to midnight by the time he and Levi walked from the restaurant. He climbed into the back of the limo and unthinkingly rubbed his sore eye  
"I can't believe you just let it bleed. You're lucky they brought that bullshit story"  
"Sorry sir. I wasn't expecting it to bleed"

Levi locked away from him and Eren swallowed down his feelings. Why the fuck did he have to love this man?

Returning home he walked through the foyer and up to his room, he'd expected Levi to return to his own room but his alpha followed him and he knew exactly what he wanted. He undid his tie and laid it on his bed, followed by his shirt and then the toed off his shoes. Levi grabbed at his belt impatiently and the alpha soon had it undone and was pushing him into the bathroom. Levi flicked the light on and Eren tried not to look at himself as he placed his hands on the bathroom counter. Behind him Levi was undoing his own belt and Eren's body began to respond, he hated knowing he was slicking for this man, but he couldn't deny he loved the feeling of the alphas knot  
"Spread your legs further"  
Eren did as he was told and stuck his arse back, Levi grabbed one arse cheek as he lined himself up and thrust in, the alpha moaned, and Eren bit his lip. He had no words for sex with Levi, his alpha always fucked him hard and fast and it always left him feeling intoxicated by the high. He kept his head down and he chewed on his lip and Levi's hand came up to yank on his hair, forcing him to look up. The alpha looked him in the eye and Eren felt the mans knot begin to swell  
"I'm going to marry Petra"  
Eren forced himself not to respond, but his heart was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. He could feel Levi cuming inside of him, he knew the alpha picked right then to say it just to cause him that extra bit of pain. 

Not getting the response he wanted, Levi released his hair and used the heel of his palm to smack hard on Eren's temple, choosing the side with black eye and everything went shadowy for the teen on that side  
"Did you hear me?"  
"Yes sir, sorry sir. I'll pack my things right away"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because you'll have no need for me once you marry her sir. I don't think she'd take to kindly to having me around and I don't wish to tarnish your reputation"  
"She'll have to get the fuck over it. You're my omega"  
The words hurt more than Eren could say. He wanted that to be true, but Levi purely meant it as he owned Eren's arse. It was like at dinner when Levi had said he was "training Eren to follow his footsteps". Erwin and Petra had obviously taken it to mean "training Eren to follow in his footsteps", when in reality Levi literally meant for Eren to follow him around.

"I'll still pack up my things sir, I don't want to cause trouble"  
"For fucks sake Eren, I'm trying to be nice, I'm trying to give you attention. Why do you always have to make it so hard. I don't want to fuck her"  
Eren didn't respond, from tonight he could clearly tell Petra wanted everything she could get from Levi  
"It's alright sir, I'll do my duty as your omega. But perhaps, at least until she settles, I should move out to the pool house..."  
"Fine. Do what you fucking want. We had a nice dinner, it's a shame you had to ruin the after party"  
Even though his knot hadn't fully gone down, Levi still pulled out and Eren's knees shook. The alpha stuffed himself back into his pants and strode from the room, leaving Eren to sink to the floor. Why did falling in love have to hurt?

Given Levi had said he could move, he didn't allow himself to wallow in pity, instead he pulled himself up and cleaned himself off, before redressing casually and stuffing all his regular clothes into his backpack, he basically grabbed everything else that he could carry and made his way downstairs and out the back French doors. He walked the few hundred metres down to the pool house, he couldn't remember the last time it'd been used, but he didn't care. He opened the door and flicked on the light. It's was a little dirty, Levi would flip if he saw it, so it was a good thing he wouldn't. He dropped his stuff on the kind size bed and emptied his back before heading back up to his old room to retrieve the rest of what he owned... he eyed the suits and sighed. They turned out to be another trip, but after 4 trips he was completely moved in and used the wall clock to set his timer. If he went to sleep straight away he could still manage 5 hours sleep before he'd have to wake up. Happy in the knowledge he was away from Levi, he crawled into the bed, everything but his suits still covered the top of it and he could honestly say he didn't give a fuck.

The timer rang all too soon and he dragged himself out from under the covers and walked through to the bathroom. Unlike the pristine white one he'd been using, this one was shades of brown to match the render and paving outside. He squatted down and pulled a towel from the bathroom counter and the body wash left there for guests. He stood and turned the shower on, letting the room steam before stepping into the shower. He scrubbed himself until his skin hurt. Levi was an arsehole, but at least he wouldn't have to see him today, that thought raised his mood significantly and he smiled as he turned off the taps. 

He left his room a mess, it didn't matter if he'd bothered to clean, he'd come home to find everything reorganised to Levi's liking. So he focused on packing the things he needed for school and dressed for the day. Carrying his school bag on his shoulder he made his way up and into the main house, he slipped through the main kitchen and through to the secondary one, it was in this one that he had his choice of normal cereals and he went straight for fruit loops  
"The sugar in those will make you fat"  
Eren stilled, just like that his appetite was gone. He rounded Levi, the alpha was watching him with a bemused look on his face, the mans words from the previous night echoed in his head  
"I hardly see how that's any of your concern"  
The words slipped and he found himself not caring. He crossed to the fridge to retrieve the milk, he could feel his alphas eyes on him  
"You're over reacting"  
He wanted nothing more than to tell the man to fuck off. Levi moved behind him and upended the bowl and box of cereal into the sink in response Eren dropped the milk, letting the glass bottle smash on the floor. Without saying a word he moved to the door, grabbing his school bag  
"Petras coming for dinner tonight"  
"Good for you"  
He passed through the swinging door waiting for Levi to react, his heart was pounding but his alpha didn't follow.

*  
School passed slowly, it was both frustrating and comforting, the longer he spent there the longer it took to arrive home. He left just before the bell sounded and slipped out the side of the school, he had no one he could go to, no one he could tell about Levi. But if Petra was coming, he wasn't going to hide his injury. 

Hanji's offices were a good half an hour walk and it was the freest he'd felt in a long time and enjoyed the total control he had over the situation. He jogged the last few steps and up the polished stairs into the sleek modern building  
"Can I help you sir?"  
Eren walked to reception desk, he knew exactly what the woman must think  
"Eren Yeager, here to see Hanji Zoë

Is she expecting you?"  
"No"  
"Take a seat"  
Eren crossed and sat on the edge of one of the receptions silver chairs. It was only a few minutes before Hanji came jogging down the stairs and across the foyer to meet him. It was one of things he loved most about the woman, despite how professional her clientele she'd never bothered with fake airs around him  
"Eren! My baby! How is Levi treating you?"  
Eren smiled as she pulled him close, it was a long time since he'd felt any love in an embrace  
"Good, good... he actually doesn't know I'm here, I didn't want him to worry"  
Hanji released him and her gaze went straight to his eye  
"What happened?"  
"P.E went wrong a couple of days ago, and it's been kind of a bit dark and fuzzy"  
Hanji frowned and took his hand leading him back across the reception and up stairs, he caught of glimpse of the receptionist face and it was clear she was confused by the friendly and almost unprofessional atmosphere between the two.


	3. 3

Hanji's office was painted bright white, her furniture was black and the art the decorated the walls were black and white prints with splashes of colour, it was so very like Hanji. He sat on the examination bed and she rolled her chair over to him  
"Alright, fill me in on what's been happening"  
Eren smiled and the woman started first by taking his vitals and then moved on to checking his eyes, he rambled on about school as she worked, but ran short of things to say rather quickly. So, they remained silent as she shone thestupidly bright torch into his eye  
"Eren, I'm a little concerned by what I'm seeing, it looks to me like there's been some damage done to the retina, but it isn't my area of expertise. Have you got time to wait while I make a call to a colleague"  
"Yeah, Levi's busy tonight so it should be fine"  
Hanji smiled and rolled back, the teen watched her dial and soon she was chatting away to some guy named Moblit. She finished up and placed down the receiver, rolling back over to him  
"Alright, Moblit said to drive you over and I take your driver isn't with you... which leaves you in my hands"  
The woman looked positively maniacal and Eren smiled happily. He jumped down off the bed and followed Hanji down the hall, instead of turning and heading down the stairs, she bypassed them and brought her ID card up to what he realised was an elevator door, the panels slid back and he followed her inside  
"You're pretty lucky, not everyone knows about this"  
He nodded   
"Thanks for this"  
"It's alright, but we probably should give Levi a call, he must be worried"  
Eren snorted without meaning to before clamping his hand over his mouth   
"Eren? Something I'm missing?"  
"Hanji, whatever I tell you, you can't tell him right?"  
The woman's smile dropped and she nodded  
"Levi's having dinner with his fiancé tonight so it's better if I don't bother them"  
Hanji gasped and looked horrified   
"What do you mean?! I thought you were his mate"  
"Well, he wanted to marry her, so who am I to stop him"  
The doors slid open and Eren followed Hanji out to her sleek crimson car, he smiled given the fact that every other car in the underground garage was black. She unlocked the doors and he slid into the passenger side. It took Hanji a little longer to get herself organised before starting the car and smoothly reversing, she waited until they'd pulled out onto the road before giving him a look  
"Details, I need details. I'm so fucking mad at him"  
He was playing with fire, but Hanji herself said she couldn't talk  
"Her names Petra Ral, I met her at dinner last night. She's tiny and everything about her screams fake"  
Hanji snorted  
"She doesn't sound like Levi's type at all"  
"Well, he waited until we were having sex after dinner to tell me he was going to marry her"  
Eren scrunched his face up and Hanji poked her tongue out  
"I am so taking you out tonight"  
Eren smiled, he wished she could have been his mate, but then again things had been like this when he'd first gotten with Levi. They'd talk for hours and hours when they first go together and Levi went out his way to pamper the fuck out of him. He sniffled slightly and looked out the window so he wouldn't have to face Hanji.

Moblit's office wasn't as nice as Hanji's aesthetically, but instead it was nice in a different sort of way, a more homely kind of way, she wasted no time before beginning to boss the man around, but Moblit seemed completely smitten by her. It was sweet, he couldn't help but hope the pair got together  
"Eren, come on through"  
Eren stood and followed the pair through into the examination room, once again he found himself sitting on an examination bed with a stupid torch being shone in his eye  
"When did this happen?"  
"Not yesterday but the day before, we were playing rugby and a tackle went wrong, but I think I made it worse yesterday, when I knocked my head on my desk retrieving my pencil"  
"There's been a partial tear of the retina, which essentially mean its come away from then back of the eye. Luckily for you, I'm trained for these sorts of things, so we can schedule surgery whenever works for you"  
Eren sighed   
"And I have to have surgery?"  
"It's either that or run the risk of going blind. I'm assuming money isn't a factor, and I can't see you wanting to be blind..."  
"Oh, it's just my alpha is really busy at the moment, so I don't want to worry him further"  
"Eren, Levi can get fucked"  
"Levi as in Levi Ackerman?"  
Eren nodded and Moblit let out a long whistle  
"He scares me and I don't even know him"  
"He's not that bad in real life..."  
"Moblit, when can you do it? You're going to opt for Photocoagulation right?"  
"Yes Hanji, and it's up to Eren"  
"Can we do it now?"  
Moblit looked at him in surprise  
"It doesn't quiet work like that, but given Wednesday is usually my one day off and it's a favour for Hanji, do you think you can come in tomorrow, we'll do an ultrasound and then if everything's looking alright we can do the procedure in the afternoon"  
"No, I don't want to cause you any trouble..."  
"Eren, he says it's fine. I'll take you out for dinner and then run you home and I'll pick you up on the morning. Sound good?"  
Eren nodded and looked to Moblit   
"Thank you... did you want to join us for dinner?"  
Hanji gaped at him and he shot her a small smile  
"Maybe some other time when Hanji isn't gaping at me"  
Moblit insisted on putting some kind of drops in his eye and Eren immediately went to rub it in annoyance, that earnt him an eyepatch and his gingerly rubbed the fabric  
"Now leave it alone or you'll make things worse"  
He nodded, the patch was thick and felt unnatural, and he no longer felt like dinner with Hanji.

Still, he followed the woman from the clinic and back out to her car, sinking back in the leather seat  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
Eren hummed   
"I don't know... I'm not exactly hungry anymore"  
"Well get hungry, I know you're used to fancy dinners"  
"I'm so over fancy dinners. You have no idea. What I really want is a disgustingly fat filled burger from McDonalds, but I haven't had one of those since I moved in with Levi"  
Hanji laughed  
"Even I go to there from time to time. Let's go eat some really bad food"  
Part of him thought she was joking, well the majority of him did, right up until she pulled up in the car park. He eyed her and she laughed kicking off her high heels before climbing out the car  
"Since when do you run around bare foot?"  
"Since heels are awful, you men are so lucky you don't have to wear them"  
He exited the car and walked around to join her and she wriggled her toes happily. Taking his hand she lead him inside and they ordered dinner.

Eren could honestly say it was revolting, but tasted so damn good at the same time. Levi would flip if he knew and that made everything better. Over dinner she ran him through what would happen tomorrow and he nodded, he wasn't exactly scared... well he was, but that was more about Levi's reaction over it all.

*  
Eren thanked her as they pulled up at the house, Hanji wanted to come in and see Levi, but it was still relatively early only just after 7, which meant he'd probably be having dinner with Petra and he convinced her that he'd just see her tomorrow, she promised to pick him up just after 8, which meant he could sleep in. 

Making his way through the foyer he walked straight out the French doors and along the side of the pool, he had no idea why rich people insisted on having a pool, it's not like he'd ever seen Levi use it. He continued on and down to the pool house, letting himself inside his small sanctuary. As expected the whole place had been cleaned and all his things were now neatly put away. He dropped his bag on his bed and walked into the bathroom, flicking the light on as he did so. It'd been stocked with the various products Levi liked him to use and he eyed them in disgust before looking at himself in the mirror. He'd rubbed the concealer from his face as he'd walked to Hanji's office and the bruising peaked out from under the eye patch. It looked a disgusting mess of purplish blues and yellows. It was kind of perfect, Petra wouldn't like it at all, she seemed squirmish about those sorts of things and he smiled as he flicked the light back off and headed out into his room. Given the pool house had its own kitchenette, he realised he could just bring down anything he wanted to eat.

A small chime made him jump and he looked around for the source, his eye landed on the camera that had been installed in his absence and he assumed Levi would know he was now home. The chime sounded again and Levi's voice filled the room  
"Eren, come up to the dining room at once, Petra's been awaiting your arrival"  
The alphas voice was icy and he sighed. He would have to do something about this, still, he made his way from the pool house and back up to the main house, walking straight through to the dining room and Levi eyed him in what he took be annoyance  
"Eren, how nice of you to join us, did you have a good afternoon with Hanji"  
Of course he knew about that  
"It was alright, she was running me through the details of the surgery I'll be having tomorrow"  
He took a seat at the table and Levi shot him an unhappy look, Petra naturally had to pry  
"Oh dear! Nothing too serious I hope?"  
"Apparently when I was hit in the face it damaged my retina, so it's either have the procedure done or risk going blind"  
The woman looked... well, he didn't really have a word for it, but disturbed and shocked both seemed closest  
"I hope they're paying for the surgery, the person I hit you, I mean"  
"Levi will be paying for it"  
"That hardly seems fair, it really should fall to the guilty party. Still, you're lucky to have a benefactor like him"  
"You have no idea"  
Levi kicked his leg under the table and Eren suppressed his smirk. He'd smoothly laid all the blame on Levi and the man couldn't even argue back  
"Let's talk about something more pleasant?"  
She held her hand out and a large diamond ring sparkled  
"Oh he's already asked, Congratulations. Maybe in that case I should leave you two alone to your dinner, I wouldn't want to intrude on your happy moment"  
Petra giggled loudly as she nodded  
"It was nice seeing you, I suppose we shall both be seeing a lot more of each other soon"  
Eren stood and nodded, he kept his feelings under control until he made it back to his room, but once there he ripped the patch from his eye and threw himself down on his bed, sobs shook is body. Why did it have to be Petra? Why wasn't he good enough? Pushing himself up he stripped down and changed into his pyjama bottoms before beginning to hunt for the intercom, it was hidden behind his bed head and he had no way to remove or silence the stupid thing. With nothing to do he moved his bed back and climbed under the covers.

He was woken to the slamming of the front door and and the sheets were ripped off  
"What the fuck was that"  
Levi grabbed him from the arm and pulled him up, his other hand gripped Eren's chin forcing him Eren too look him in the face  
"And what's this shit about your eye"  
"I told you. You nearly fucking blinded me, so fuck off back to Petra and don't even think about laying your hands on me again"  
Levi snarled and threw Eren back onto his bed  
"I already told you I have no intention of fucking her, its purely business"  
"And I kept my mouth shut and didn't tell her you did this, now let me go"  
Levi scrawled over Eren's body and sat straddling his hips, the alphas hands pressed down on his chest  
"You're my omega, you seem to keep forgetting that"  
"Trust me I'm more than fucking aware of the fact"  
"I give you everything Eren"  
"Bullshit. I have nothing Levi, and you know it. You control everything but never give me the one thing I actually want. So go to Petra, love her, because it's obvious you don't love me"

Levi looked like he'd been slapped across the face, he released Eren and stumbled back, the omega rose and glared at him  
"You don't think I love you?"  
"Don't pretend you do"  
Eren shoved him towards the door, tears were starting to spill  
"Get out! Get out and go back to her"  
He continued to push against Levi until he'd successfully got the alpha out the front door, he slammed it in Levi's face and sank down against it. His whole body shook as he sobbed, Levi was going to be so mad.


	4. Chapter 4

He'd expected Levi to take it out on him, but he didn't see the alpha at all the following morning. He smiled for Hanji and the woman wanted all the details of the previous night. He filled her in on most things, such as Petra's new bling. Hanji was revolted, she called the petite strawberry blonde all sorts of names as the drove and Eren laughed happily. It was nice to have someone on his side.

Moblit was all business and Eren left himself in the mans hands. He did some kind of scan and Hanji buzzed as she asked Moblit a million questions  
"Why aren't you two dating?"  
He hadn't actually meant to voice he question out loud and his face flushed with embarrassment, Moblit looked equally flustered but Hanji just laughed  
"I'd probably drive him insane"  
Moblit coughed and went back to looking at Eren's scans  
"So it's only a small tear, this should be relatively painless"  
"For you or me?"  
"Oh definitely me, it's going to be itchy and annoying for you"  
"Great"

*  
Waking up he was definitely annoyed and the list of aftercare was stupid, all these does and dont's, he was certain he wouldn't remember to do any of them. His head throbbed as Hanji drove him home and escorted him inside, she was confused as he lead her out to the pool house  
"You're not living in the main house?"  
"Nope, that's Levi and Petra's I moved out the other night after he told me"  
He opened the door and let Hanji in, she let out a low whistle  
"This is nicer than my place"  
"Hanji, I've been to your place. It's beautiful. This is just somewhere I can have my own space"  
Hanji nodded, she placed his eye drops in the fridge and pinned his aftercare notes to the wall  
"Don't forget, any pain at all you need to call me"  
"I know, thank you for always organising all this, I didn't really want to go blind"  
He poked his tongue out and Hanji hugged him tight  
"Call me any time you need honey"  
There was a knock on the door and Hanji pushed him down onto the bed, he let her walk off and open the door and Petra's annoying voice filled the space  
"Who are you?"  
He snorted, Petra had no idea she didn't want to piss Hanji off  
"I'm Hanji, you must be Petra. Eren's mentioned you, what can I help you with?"  
"Oh... I saw you get back... I just wanted to see how Eren was going?"  
"He's fine, he'll be fine, everything went routinely"  
"Oh that's good, it's still a bit rough that Levi had to pay for it all..."  
"That's what you do for the people you care about, now Eren needs to get some rest"  
Eren bit his lip, trying not to giggle   
"Bye Eren!"  
"Bye Hanji!"  
He heard the door close and assumed that meant she'd gone to pester Petra. It annoyed him that Petra had been left alone in the main house. With nothing else to do he laid down on his bed and let himself fall asleep.

*  
Levi didn't check up on him, but the alpha still paid some kind of attention. Eren had arrived him from school to find a brand new phone and a black credit card sitting on his bed. He picked the phone up first and scrolled through the contacts. His friends from school had been added, so was Levi's home, office, private and work mobile numbers. The first thing he did was message Armin, his friend text back immediately and Eren smiled. Apparently blowing up in Levi's face had forced him to realise how unfair he was, or perhaps he was trying to buy Eren's affections. He didn't know or care, instead he changed and called Armin, making plans to meet him in the city. He dressed in skinny leg white washed jeans and white v-neck. He called a taxi and headed up through the manor and out the front to wait. 

Petra arrived as he was waiting, but Eren brushed her off and climbed into the taxi as she was still trying to talk to him.

Armin was excited to see him, and Eren was determined to have a good time. They shopped until they dropped. Eren brought what ever he liked, including his own food and a new laptop, Armin was shocked but Eren figured it was the least he deserved. Coming out the shopping centre a limo was waiting and Eren dragged Armin into the back, giving the driver his friends address  
"I could get used to all of this"  
Eren smiled, it was nice to treat his friend and make him feel special. All too soon he was saying goodbye to Armin and sank down in the limo leather seat  
"Did you have a good time Master Yeager"  
"Yeah, Armin's my best friend, I'm going to miss him"  
"Maybe you'll be able to make friends with Miss Ral"  
"You better start calling her Mrs Ackerman, she's got the ring after all"  
"I expect you're right sir"  
The man didn't sound terribly happy about the prospect, but didn't say anything further. They arrived at the manor and the maids rushed to carry his things for him. He walked behind them, noting Petra was standing atop the staircase that lead to Levi's room. He looked away, let the bitch look.

He locked himself away and set his laptop up first, he used his phone as a hotspot and left it updating. Levi could foot the bill. He unpacked his clothes and food, before laying across his bed and watching the small bar move across the laptop screen. There was a chime and the intercom came alive  
"Eren, Levi and I are having dinner soon, would you like to come up and join us?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"I can see you on the monitor, you just need to nod if you wish too"  
Eren shook his head  
"Alright, I'll let Levi know"  
The intercom fell silent and Eren pushed himself up. He walked into the bathroom and stripped, before turning the taps on and waiting a few second before standing under the cascading water. He stood until the water began to cool and he was forced to retreat. Wrapping the towel around his waist he walked around slowly, putting on a show for whoever was watching. He dried off, taking time to wipe down his body thoroughly, he wondered what Petra would make it of it and he laughed lightly as he pulled his underwear on. He slid under the blankets and pulled his laptop up. For the first time in years he was able to get back on Facebook and spent the next few hours stalking his friends. He smiled at Mikasa's terrible profile photo, he missed his crazy adoptive sister, but she now went to another school which he suspected was Levi's doing. Once done with that he looked up Petra's profile, she was listed as engaged, and the ring her cover photo, but she wasn't listed as being engaged to Levi and when he checked her friends list Erwin wasn't on it. He hoped Levi hadn't fucked the man over, but in all honesty he wouldn't be surprised.

He set up his itunes account and connected Levi's credit card, he downloaded a heap movies and pushed it aside.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, he didn't bother getting up. And he hated how his heart skipped a beat when Levi walked in  
"Levi, what can I do for you?"  
The alpha crossed and sat down on the bed, he forced himself to remain still as Levi brushed his hair back  
"I see you got the phone and card"  
"Yes, thank you"  
"We missed you at dinner"  
His skin felt warm from where Levi's fingertips had brushed it by accident  
"I doubt it. But anyway, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to let you know we are going to have an engagement party in a couple of weeks"  
"And I'm expected to put on a smile and play nice. Done. Is that all?"  
The alpha looked almost hurt, but that was impossible for him  
"I saw your show earlier, you wanted me to come see you didn't you?"  
"Oh, you were watching?"  
Levi's fingers slid up and grabbed a fist full of hair, he yanked Eren in for a kiss but the omega didn't respond  
"Petra watches the monitors you know"  
"Let her watch, you're mine after all"  
Levi pushed another kiss against his lips, pushing his tongue against Eren's closed mouth, the alpha growled and Eren tried to ignore the fact he was beginning to slick  
"I can smell you, you want me too..."  
The alpha released his hair and pushed him back moving between his legs, he rutted his hips and pulled down Eren's underwear slipping down to nuzzle Eren's crotch. Eren let him, he couldn't deny Levi's touch it just felt too good... even if he hated him and the fact he loved him.

Sex was hard and fast, Levi was obviously feeling pent up. He snarled and growled and he licked and sucked Eren's neck, the omega squirmed under his fingers, cuming before Levi knotted him and bound them together  
"Will you come? To the party?"  
"Where is it?"  
"Here"  
"I guess I'll be there. Can't go hating the other woman now"  
Levi slapped his face and Eren did nothing  
"Why don't you listen to me? I keep telling you it's not like that"  
"If it wasn't like that you wouldn't be marrying her. Now hurry up and get off of me and go back to her"  
Levi slapped him harder but Eren just glared. Finally his alpha pulled out and redressed  
"I still don't understand why you don't love me anymore"  
Levi left him with those words and Eren curled up in his bed, he pulled his blankets up and cried himself to sleep. He loved Levi too much and himself not at all.

*  
Eren wrinkled his nose as he went to make breakfast, something was off in his fridge but he had no idea what. He gagged on the smell and vomited in the sink. Just fucking great. Today was Petra's party. He'd had his hair cut shorter, the bonding mark on the back of his neck visible now and he couldn't wait to see how Petra reacted. He vomited again and hung over the side of the sink until the nausea subsided. He rinsed his mess down and walked into the bathroom. He ran the shower cold and stayed there until he felt semi human again.

Given there was still a couple of hours until Petra's party, he laid on his bed, checking Facebook. He chatted away with Armin until just after 10 and then went and got dressed. He pulled on his black skinny leg jeans, black v-neck shirt and black boots. He looped his belt through and went and looked in the mirror, he looked hot, and he could help it smile. His phone started to ring and he jogged over to pick it up  
"Eren! Please tell me you'll be there today?"  
"Of course Hanji, are you bringing Moblit..."  
The line went quiet and Eren giggled  
"Alright, let me know when you guys get here and I'll come and meet you"  
"Thank you! We're leaving now, see you soon sweety"  
Hanji hung up and he sat back on his bed. He gagged again and was sent running into the bathroom, vomiting in the sink. Maybe he'd eaten something wrong? It was the only thing he could think of. He waited until his phone rang again, seeing it was Hanji he didn't answer, but slipped it into his back pocket and headed up to the main house. 

He thought he'd make it relatively easily, but everyone seemed to want to talk to him and he was stuck slipping from person and person trying to get through the crowd and into the foyer. He opened the front door and apologised to Hanji, she laughed as he lead them in  
"Would you two like champagne?"  
"Yes please! I need some compensation"  
He lead her into the kitchen and snagged two glasses from a tray, he passed them to Hanji and Moblit before leading them out. Once again he was accosted and forced to do the rounds, he shook hands and smiled, Hanji giggled near him whispering he was practically glowing and he sent her back to Moblit.

Petra wasn't impressed, no one was paying her the same attention as him, and she herself stopped paying attention. She was knocked backwards and fell into the pool with a loud splash. Eren watched trying not to laugh, while Hanji had to hide against Moblit. Levi moved to help his fiancé out, but Petra pulled him in, everyone laughed and she kissed the alpha much to the crowds pleasure. Levi began wading out, he looked irate and Eren turned back to the conversation he'd been having like nothing happened. Petra was left to struggle out on her own and giggled as she picked her way through the crowd, following Levi's wet footprints. 

Eren began to feel nauseous yet again and excused himself, he walked back down to the pool house and once safely inside, ran into the kitchen and hurled in the sink. His stomach hurt and he sniffled. He felt like absolute shit, maybe it was karma? For his shitty attitude towards Petra...  
"Eren!"  
"In here!"  
Hanji slipped into the kitchen and immediately rushed to his side, she rubbed his back  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I think it's food poisoning, I've been attempting to cook"  
Hanji laughed lightly and he rinsed out his mouth and sink. He walked out to find Moblit sitting in the small living area  
"Having fun?"  
"Is it wrong that found Petra falling in completely hilarious"  
"Did you see Levi's face?"  
Eren nodded  
"I think that's the first time he's ever been in the pool"  
Hanji gaped  
"If I had a pool like that I'd be in there every night"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"Not like that... I don't want to go back"  
"At least people don't want to talk to you... I never know what to say..."  
"Bullshit. You just need to bullshit your way through, that's the secret to high society"  
She drained her glass and opened the fridge  
"You don't have anything to drink?"  
"Of course not, in underage remember"  
Hanji blinked  
"Actually I forgot, it's because you look so mature. Moblit, my glass is empty"  
The man stared at her  
"Hanji, he hadn't been here before. Let's head back up, I know where the good stuff is and the code to the wine cellar"  
Hanji's eyes widened and she grinned happily  
"Why didn't you say that when we got here!"

Eren lead them back up to the main house, Petra and Levi had returned to their party, so Eren seemed to have been forgotten. He hated the fact that this should have been his party. He was Levi's mate after all. Instead of turning right and heading into the kitchen, he turned left and followed the hallway along until he came to a door. He punched in the code and held the door open for Hanji to walk in, Moblit hesitated but Hanji pulled him down the stairs with him. Eren followed last, he watched as Hanji walked through the racks and disappeared past the wines into the rest of the cellar. She came back with a few bottles of red in the end and Eren held the door open for her. They headed back outside and away from everyone, sitting down on the lawn and making their own small party. 

They'd barely say before Levi and Petra came over. Hanji stood and was all smiles, Moblit looked embarrassed, and Eren did the introductions. The three congratulated Petra and Levi gave Eren a look, the teen ducked his head before standing and following the alpha a few metres away  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
"Entertaining the guests...?"  
"All you had to do was behave. But you couldn't even do that"  
"I have been. I offered Hanji a drink and she wanted something other than champagne, besides, Moblit is fucking terrified if you haven't noticed and you owe him. He fixed my eye remember? Now go back to Petra and I'll play nice over here"  
Levi looked like he wanted to deck him, but he just stepped back and walked past him and back up to Petra. The woman slipped her arm around his waist and the pair walked back towards the pool. Eren through himself down next to them  
"Still having fun?"  
"If she was any faker she'd be in a Lego box"  
"Now now, I don't think she even realises I'm an omega, much less Levi's"  
Hanji shook her head  
"She wanted to know who marked you"  
Eren smiled and reached for a bottle of wine. He enjoyed himself in the sun with his friends until the party started to wind up. Hanji was drunk, but Moblit was sober, Eren helped him carry her back up and out to her car. Moblit thanked him and Eren walked back through and out to his pool house. He fell down on his bed and snuggled his pillow, his skin still felt nice and warm from the sun and he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren was still feeling sick a few days later and he had a sinking feeling. He booked an appointment with Hanji and was now on his way there. He watched the world through the tinted windows, he really hoped he wasn't pregnant, it'd only complicate things further.

"We're here Master Yeager"  
"Thanks, don't bother waiting"  
"I'm sorry but Master Ackerman had insisted that I do"  
Eren sighed and climbed from the back of the limo, crossing the steps and into Hanji's building, the woman was waiting for him, but he couldn't manage a smile for her. She didn't try to cheer him up and he appreciated it.

Sitting down on the chair instead on the bed he drew his knees up and hid his face  
"Eren? What's wrong?"  
He sniffled and she placed her hands on his shoulders  
"I think I'm pregnant"  
She let out a half happy half sad squeal   
"Does Levi know? Have you taken a test?"  
"Levi doesn't know... I tried to take a test but got too nervous..."  
"Oh honey, alright... I need to take a urine sample, is that alright?"  
He nodded and Hanji rolled back, fiddling through her draws before handing him a specimen cup  
"The bathrooms just down the hall, it says staff but ignore that, you're more like family"  
He unfolded himself and walked from the room, he was terrified. He'd always thought he'd be happy to be pregnant... but then again he'd never imagined Levi marrying someone else. He did what he was supposed to and returned to Hanji she took the sample and he sat back down hiding his face  
"How's things with Levi...? Any better?"  
He shook his head and she sighed  
"Maybe he'll fuck Petra off?"  
"I don't want him to just because I'm pregnant. I want him to be with me because he loves me... not because of the thing growing inside"  
He didn't see the way she winced at his words  
"Levi loves you in his own way, I'm sure of it"  
"I'm not..."  
Eren sniffled and Hanji rolled back, she pulled him in for a hug and he dissolved against her shoulder. She rubbed his back and it reminded him of the way his mother used to when he was sick  
"Hanji... I don't want to be pregnant"  
"Oh Eren... everyone feels like that at some stage, trust me, I've been in this same situation more times than o can count, but all my patients come round... it's just a lot to take in"  
She let him go and rolled away, the room was suffocatingly silent   
"Eren... the tests positive"

He let out a broken sob  
"I want an abortion..."  
Hanji gasped softly and this time she slipped from her chair, squatting down in front of him she took his face in his hands  
"Hey... it's going to be alright..."  
He shook his head  
"Levi can't know... I have time right?"  
"You mean time to think? It depends how far along you are. I'll take some blood and send them for processing and we'll go from there"  
He nodded and sniffled   
"I feel like such an idiot. I hate Levi so much, but I love him so much too... but he chose Petra and I don't understand why it hurts so badly"  
"Because it was a fucking shit move on his part"  
He tried to smile but his face felt like a mess. She passed him some tissues and went and organised the collection tubes and needle. He barely felt the prick as it slid in, and it was done in a few seconds  
"Do you want to hide out here?"  
"The drivers waiting, Levi told him he had to wait"  
Hanji sighed  
"Well, I'll call you as soon as I get the results"  
He nodded and started to uncurl, he stumbled and she caught him  
"Have you lost weight  
"I keep vomiting... I can't keep anything down"  
She frowned  
"I'm going to write you a script for some anti nausea pills, they'll help and when you come in next I want to weigh you too"  
He nodded and she scrawled out the prescription. He took it and gave her a small hug before running from the room. 

Outside he dove into the back of the limo  
"All good Master Yeager?"  
"Oh... um, yes, but can we stop by a pharmacy on the way home?"  
"Sure thing sir"  
It was a short drive before he found himself crawling back out the limo and walking into the pharmacy. He handed over the prescription and waited for it to be filled. Behind the counter their was a display of baby things and he had to look away. The wait seemed to take forever but he finally paid and left. After that they headed back to the manor and he walked inside, straight into Levi  
"You've been crying!"  
"It's fine Levi"  
"No it's not, what did she say?"  
"Nothing, its fine..."  
"Eren"  
Levi's voice was basically a growl and he shrank back, Petra was watching on from the doorway  
"Petra's watching, go back to her"  
He shoved past, but Levi grabbed his arm  
"Tell me what the fuck she said"  
He whimpered as Levi's hold tightened  
"I told you it's fine! Let me go!"  
He shook Levi off and ran from the alpha, he'd shown such a pathetic side to Petra, she probably loved it.

He walked into the pool house, well technically the front door now read Eren's. He'd had his own sign made. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and hung it over the security camera. He needed to think.

He pulled out the bottle of pills and eyed them. He was supposed to take one half an hour before eating. The idea of food made him feel sick, and he really didn't feel like being alone, but didn't want to be with Levi or Hanji or Petra. He'd call Armin but Levi might get mad and if he couldn't see his friend before Armin left that would be the last straw. He stuffed the pills under his pillow and the laid face first against it, screaming out his frustrations   
"Eren, you'll be joining us for dinner tonight. Be ready for 6, and wear a suit, we're going out"  
Levi's voice left no room for question. He was obviously pissed. The clock read 4:50, which meant he had just enough time to shower. He stripped and dropped his dirty clothes in a pile. He opened the pill bottle and shook some out, not caring as he downed them. He moved into the bathroom and showered, his hands rested on his stomach and he sighed, he really hoped he'd lose the child.

*  
He dressed neatly and all in black, it almost looked like he was going to a funeral and he walked up to the manor. Levi came over and straightened his suit out and tie, he cringed as the man touched him and Levi pulled back  
"Levi! Gold or silver?"  
Petra had two bags in her hands and Eren wondered why she even bothered  
"Silver. The gold looks tacky"  
Petra nodded and she disappeared again  
"I want to talk to you after dinner"  
"Well I don't want to talk to you"  
Levi slapped his face  
"I can't believe how immature you've been acting. I thought you were better than this"  
"And I thought you gave a fuck about me"  
Eren moved to the front door leaving Levi behind. He climbed into the limo and took his usual seat. His hand covered where Levi slapped him. He didn't understand why the man insisted on slapping him so many times. Surely it was more alpha like to throw a punch. Petra climbed in and eyed him, but he ignored it. Levi climbed in after and Petra took his hand, he shook it off and she looked hurt for a second before glaring at him. 

Eren had hoped it'd be just the three of him and they'd be able to make an escape instead it was dinner with Dot Pixis and his wife. He let the old woman pull him down for a hug  
"Oh Eren, it's been too long, I hope Levi's looking after you, you feel a bit thin and you look a little sick"  
He straightened up and kissed her hand   
"I'm fine thank you for the concern, but enough about me, your necklace is beautiful"  
The old woman blushed and she took a seat next to him  
"Dot brought this for me 45 years ago on our first anniversary"  
"It's beautiful, just like you"  
The old woman giggled and slapped his arm lightly  
"You've got a good one here Levi. You and Dot could both take lessons from him"  
Petra glared at him and held her hand out   
"I'm Petra Ral, Levi's fiancé, it's a pleasure to meet you"  
The woman shook her hand by the finger tips   
"I'm sure you are dear. Eren, you've finished school now right?"  
"Yes ma'am, I finished about a month ago"  
"Any college plans?"  
"Not at the moment, its hard to find something to live up to the Ackerman name"  
He patted his hand  
"Just do something you love dear, I'm sure you'll be brilliant at it"  
Dot and Levi began to talk business, while Eren was left to talk to Dot's wife. He didn't mind though, he'd never known his grandparents but he imagined them like her.

Between main and dessert, the band began to play and the old woman's eyes shimmered, she clearly wanted to dance and Eren smiled as he took her hand, leading her out onto the small polished dance floor. Levi had insisted dancing was a necessary social grace. She smiled and laughed as he dipped her  
"Oh Eren, you're simply wonderful"  
"It's because I've got such a good partner"  
He winked and she smiled further. Once the song ended there was a small patter of applause, he held her chair out for her and helped her sit before taking his own seat. Petra shot him a filthy look  
"Eren's such a wonderful dancer, Levi, you should have danced as well"  
"I don't dance"  
"Ohh, I'm sure I remember you dancing with Eren before"  
Eren looked down, when they were dating the alpha always used to dance with him. His stomach rolled at the memory and he excused himself, retreating into the bathroom. He took a few shaky breath and rinsed his face. He really did look sick. He waited until his stomach settled and walked back out. 

Petra was waiting for him, the short woman was clearly pissed. For the second time in a matter of hours he found himself slapped across the face  
"Levi is my fiancé, stay the fuck away from him"  
She spun around and stalked off and he shook his head. Dumb bitch had no idea. He rubbed his face and returned to the table. Mrs Pixis immediately fussed over him  
"Eren, are you alright? You look a little warm"  
Before he could object the old woman placed her hand against his forehead  
"You feel a little warm, Levi you should take this boy home. You don't want him getting sick"  
"I'm fine, it's just been a long day, besides, I'm looking forward to dessert"  
The old woman smiled broadly again  
"Me too, desserts always the best part in my opinion"

Dessert didn't fail to impress. He nearly moaned as the first spoonful of chocolate mousse touched his tongue  
"Petra dear, you should really try your dessert, you need some meat on your bones"  
"Oh, I'm full sadly, it does look amazing"  
Levi didn't say anything and she was the only one who didn't finish their dessert. After they'd finished Eren helped Mrs Pixis into her coat and remained on her arm until they reached the door. Dot pulled him aside and for a moment he thought he was in trouble  
"I want to thank you, she's usually so bored at these work things, but you were so kind to her"  
"That's because she's a lovely woman, you're a very lucky man"  
"I know, believe me I know. If the college thing doesn't work out, I'd be happy to give you a job. Levi did well when he found you"  
"Thank you sir, now you should take your wonderful wife home, it's getting quiet cold"  
Dot nodded and moved back to his wife he took her arm and she waved Eren a small goodbye.   
The limo pulled up and Petra climbed in first, taking his usual spot. He crawled in and Levi sat beside him  
"You did wonderful tonight, Mrs Pixis seems to really adore you"  
"That's because she's a wonderful woman. Dot offered me a job..."  
"Hmm, I'll think about it"  
"Levi, he should really go to college"  
"If Eren want to go, I'm not going to stop him, but if he wants to work for Pixis than that's his choice"  
Petra didn't look happy  
"He needs an education, you spoil him too much"  
"Can we not do this, tonight was a goodnight and I don't need mum and dad fighting in the back of the car"  
Petra opened and closed her mouth  
"Are you going to let him talk to me like that"  
Levi sighed   
"Let's just all calm down"  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Petra looked ready to burst into tears. 

The woman was the first to exit the limo, she stormed up and through the front door and Levi looked at her go  
"Go after her you idiot, she wants you to"  
"Too bad for her, I told you I wanted to talk to you"  
"Not tonight Levi"  
"Yes tonight"  
Levi took Eren's hand and pulled him from the limo, he pulled the omega through the house and down to the pool house. Once inside he pushed Eren against the door and started kissing his neck and rubbing up against him  
"You did so well tonight, you looked so graceful on the dance floor"  
Eren's fingers gripped at the door and Levi kept kissing his way down  
"I want you..."  
Eren didn't reply, and Levi pulled him over to the bed. He was almost gentle as he stripped the teen down, it was almost like the first time they'd had sex. Levi was Eren's first, but he doubted that was the same for his alpha. Betrayed by his body he wriggled and shivered under Levi's touch. His alpha spread his legs and pushed in, Eren's eyes damn near rolled back. Levi took his time and Eren came twice under his touches. It wasn't until the alpha knotted him did Levi actually start talking  
"What did Hanji say to you?"  
"It's nothing worth mentioning"  
"Then why did you need to stop by the pharmacy on the way home?"  
Eren sighed  
"She was just worried about the fact I've lost weight. That's all. I told you it's nothing"  
Levi moved back, not caring his knot tugged   
"Your hip bones are more prominent, maybe you should start eating in the main kitchen again. You could join Petra and I for breakfast"  
"Yeah. No. Not going to happen"  
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice held a growl  
"She fucking hates me. Why are so fucking blind"  
"For gods sake, she doesn't hate you, why are you being like this"  
"Because you have you're fucking dick in my arse while talking about her. Now hurry up and get the fuck out of me and get back into bed with her"  
"Why aren't you happy? Why are you so mad? I don't want to keep fighting..."  
"And I don't want you but here we are"  
Levi's hand was around his throat before he realised what was happening and the alpha brought his fist heavily across Eren's face  
"Yes, go on, hit me again"  
Eren's words were literally choked out and Levi released him. He spat the blood forming in his mouth on Levi's face   
"All I am is a fuck to you. I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted to me but all that was a lie. I can't wait for Petra to wake up and smell your bullshit. But hey she's just as fake as you! Maybe you'll both get along just f..."  
Levi's fist smashed into his face again and the alpha pulled out  
"All I've ever done is love you! But you keep pushing and pushing! You know what, do whatever the fuck your want!"  
Levi redressed and left, slamming the door behind him. Eren fell back gasping for breath. He reached for his phone and called a taxi. Pushing himself up he pulled on the nearest clothes he had and stumbled from out the door. He didn't want to be here anymore. Not in this house, boy near Levi and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be alive. He stumbled doesn't he front steps and held his bleeding face. The taxi driver clearly didn't want to drive him, but the driver took one look at his black card and Eren promised him a very large tip.

The teen went to the only place he could. Hanji's. The woman answered the door in her pyjamas and yanked him inside  
"What happened?!?"  
"I tried going to a walk and apparently that didn't turn out well"  
"We need to take you to hospital"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, I just had the best night in a long time, I don't want it ruined"  
"Eren, your nose is clearly broken. We need to do scans"  
She grabbed her car keys and supported him out to the car. Eren whimpered as he slipped down into the passenger seat. Everything hurt. Hanji drove quietly, and Eren had a feeling she'd seen through his story.

Arriving at the hospital she marched at to the desk and demanded attention for Eren. He shrank back, everyone's eyes on him, and she forced the woman into letting them through. Eren hated the fact he'd just queue jumped people who had probably been waiting for hours but there was nothing he could do about it.

Thanks to the headstrong Hanji, he was prodded and poked and scanned and then had his nose set and his face cleaned up. Given the previous issue he'd had with his eye. She was super worried even after he assured her he could see just fine. He couldn't really, but just wanted to go home and sleep. Despite his pleading she still called Levi. The alpha arrived as they were setting his nose and he knew his face was a mess, but the alpha seemed so shocked by it all. Levi tried to take him home but he begged to stay with Hanji for the night, just in case. Levi stalked off obviously even more pissed at him and Hanji took his back to her place. She gave him a pair of loose clothes to change into and he had a cold shower before she dragged him into her room. He fell asleep in a medicated haze of happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanji's idea of breakfast had him gagging in the bathroom. Both eyes were blackened and large spots danced through his damaged one. He couldn't bring himself to care. He wound up stuck in the bathroom until the house had aired out and Hanji had finished her food. She made him a meal replacement shake and forced him to take a few different pills, assuring him it wouldn't hurt the baby. He bit his tongue so he didn't fuck up and say he wanted it gone... again. Having nothing to do be followed her to work, his results waiting when they arrived. He was 100% pregnant and Hanji was over the moon... she seemed to think that given it was the next day it was alright to be happy. She took it upon herself to organise everything, the best of the best she'd decided and once he had an appointment she went about weighing him. He'd lost 10 pounds and she was appalled. Apparently he'd have follow some meal plan or some shit. He couldn't care. His head had begun to throb again. Once she was done she called the manor and had them send the driver to pick him up. He hugged her and thanked her, painkillers clutched in his hand. She made him promise to text him when he ate and promise to go to his appointment, but he refused to agree to tell Levi about it. He'd take Armin instead, he had precious little time left with him anyway.

*  
The maids stared at his face as he walked through the house, he'd expected to find his room how he'd left it but instead it's been trashed and the only thing of any value has been torn to shreds. It was the only photo he had of his parents. Most of them had been lost in the house fire that had been staged to cover his mothers murder. The photo was an enlargement from the one his father had carried in his wallet, the originals buried with the man. And yet now it laid in pieces and his fingers shook as he picked them up carefully. He laid them out on the TV cabinet. Furious that someone had been in his space. 

He downed a handful of pills and climbed into bed, pulling his spare pillow to his chest. He sobbed, missing his parents.

When he'd met Levi, it was like an electric shock had run through his body, and the man had jump started his heart again, filling the loneliness. It'd been one of those chance meetings, a school outing to the art gallery and Levi had been buying prints for some client. He'd tripped on the stairs and the alpha caught him, and after that... well... things had progressed and now they were what they were. 

*  
Armin bubbled as they sat in the obstetrics clinic. Eren had taken a taxi to his friends and another taxi to the clinic. Hanji had told him to get the clinic to bill her practice so that meant it wouldn't show on Levi's credit bill, and he'd left his phone at Armin's. He held his best friends hand firmly, feeling sick as they waited for his name to be called.

"Eren Yeager"  
He jumped and Armin pulled him up, the blonde teen didn't let his hand go, even once they were in the examination room and he was being asked a million questions. He buried his face against Armin as the woman gelled his stomach and began to move the wand. There was no sound and he prayed that meant the child was gone. Unfortunately the silence was shattered by a steady rhythmic heart beat  
"Eren!"  
He turned for Armin and looked at he screen, the woman pointed out where the child was, but he could only see from one eye now and it all looked like a school of fish as she moved the wand. She took the measurements and Armin asked how far along he was  
"I'd say 6 weeks, it's a little harder to date with male omegas as they don't menstruate"  
Armin pulled a face and Eren nodded. She left then to collect the prints and Eren wiped his stomach off. Once she returned he asked for a copy of today's notes be sent through to Hanji. The woman agreed and the pair left. The receptionist looked up Hanji's details and faxed her through the invoice before booking him another appointment.

The caught a taxi back to Armin's, Eren was grateful his friends grandfather was out. He spent a few more hours with Armin before asking if he could leave the photos with him until he'd told Levi. Armin was confused but agreed and Eren gave him a huge hug before heading home.

*  
The next two weeks passed and Eren was still throwing up. Armin and his other friends wanted to go out for dinner before they all headed their seperate ways and Levi had some how found out about it. He'd expected his alpha to be mad, but instead he'd booked a reservation for them all at some high class restaurant, and now Eren was sitting in the back of the limousine with his friends, waiting to arrive. The highlight of the day had been arriving at Armin's and finding Mikasa there. He couldn't put into words his happiness at seeing her. She's grown more refined and beautiful in their time apart. He wished Grisha and Carla had been alive to see the woman she'd become.

Arriving at the restaurant, he'd taken charge, after all he was used to all of this and his friends were not. He lead the group to the greeter and the man checked their reservation before seating them  
"Wow! I can't believe this place! Everything is so fancy"  
"It probably all looks the same to Eren now"  
Eren nodded and took his seat. They'd only been there a few moments when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Mrs Pixis stared down at him and stood and took her hand giving it a quick kiss. His friends gawked  
"Mrs Pixis, you look as lovely as ever, is Mr Pixis here too?"  
"Yep, I wrangled him into taking me out, but I didn't think I'd run into you here. How's Levi and Petra?"  
"Both fine thank you, my friends and I are having dinner before everyone leaves for school. From left to right we have: Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha. Guys this is Mrs Pixis, he husband is a business acquaintance of Levi's"  
The woman smiled and the teens greeted her  
"Well, I must get back to Dot. I do hope you consider his offer, it'd be lovely to have you working for us"  
"I'm certainly tempted. Well, enjoy your dinner and if you feel up to a dance, don't be shy"  
He winked her eyes shone up at him, he leant down as she went to kiss his cheek and shook both his hands before leaving. Once she was gone he retook his seat, everyone was staring at him  
"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"  
Eren blinked at Jean  
"What was what?"  
Jean waved towards where Mrs Pixis had headed  
"Oh, like I said, I know her through my alpha. She's a lovely woman, much nicer than some of the others I've met"  
"But you were like... so smooth"  
"It happens when you've been to what feels like a hundred business dinners"  
Connie piped up  
"Since when do you dance?!"  
"It's an important business skill, but I'm not that good"  
Eren shifted uncomfortably and Armin came to his rescue   
"We can order anything right?"  
"Except for alcohol. I have Levi's card and he's happy to cover the expense"  
Jean let out a long whistle  
"You've got it good! I wish I had myself a rich alpha"  
"Trust me, the other day I went out and had McDonalds, it was soooooo good, you really don't know what you have until it's gone"  
The waiter came and took their order, and they fell into discussion over their plans for the future, Eren was the only one who didn't have plans and they all teased him about not needing to have plans when he was living with a multimillionaire. Between entree and main Mrs Pixis sought him out for that dance and all his friends rose to watch them. The old woman laughed as his friends cheered them on and he kept his cool, spinning and dipping her gently. He really did love her and she was a great partner. One dance turned to two and then she bowed out, he walked her back to her chair and helped her sit, greeting Mr Pixis smoothly and asking the usual polite questions before finally excusing himself.

He returned to the table to find his friends all laughing, Armin was amazed he was so skilled, but Eren brushed it off. If he was completely honest he was exhausted already and his stomach was rolling uncomfortably. Still, he forced his feelings down and enjoyed the night with his friends. They took a group selfie outside the restaurant and then piled into the limo. Mikasa and Armin asked him to stay the night, but he turned them down saying that Levi would most probably be waiting up for him still. Armin gave him a wink and Eren sighed. He crawled back into the limo and collapsed  
"Certainly a lively bunch Master Yeager"  
"That they are, I'm going to miss them"  
He tugged his tie loose and sank back  
"Miss Ral learn a thing or two from them, she always seems so stiff"  
"She has her reasons... probably"  
"Yes sir"  
He napped lightly on the way home and yawned as he climbed from the limo and into the manor.

He thought he was home free, but Levi was sitting on his bed waiting. He stopped short and looked down at the man  
"Did you have a good night?"  
"Yep, I ran into Mr and Mrs Pixis too, she dragged him out to dinner"  
"Did she make you dance?"  
"I offered and she accepted, besides I like dancing, you're the one who says he doesn't"  
He stayed to strip and Levi sighed   
"Have you thought about what you want to do?"  
"I've thought about it, but I'm pretty much useless at everything other than following you around so I don't think there's anything I can do"  
Levi was on his feet before Eren knew what happened he pulled Eren against him and Eren was confused as to why he was being hugged  
"I wouldn't have chosen you if I thought you were useless..."  
"Looks like you have bad taste, now head back up to Petra, I would like to go to sleep"  
Levi held him a few seconds longer before leaving and Eren was confused. No swearing, no getting hit... no protest. Something had to be up. He made a mental note about it and headed into the bathroom. He looked exhausted, dark bags hung under his eyes. He'd gotten used to being only able to see from one side now. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before returning to his bedroom and stripping to his underwear and climbing into bed. He pulled up the photo of the group selfie and smiled. He wanted to get it printed. Tonight has been a really good night.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren pressed down lightly on his stomach. He was beginning to show and he knew he'd have to tell Levi. The only problem was with the when... the alpha was out of town on a business trip, which meant Petra was up in the manor and he was trapped in the pool house. The second Levi had left, he'd covered the camera and tried to stuff a shirt between the intercom and bedhead. He really didn't want to hear her nagging... or just in general. His hormones had kicked into over drive and he felt horribly lonely and craved Levi. He hated it. He hated the whole lot of it, and especially snooty little strawberry blondes that should have drowned in the pool that day. He scolded himself for wishing death upon her. No matter how much you hate someone you should never wish them dead. He was sure that maybe out there, there was someone who loved her for the fake piece of trash she was.

Given he was trapped, he made the most of it. He ate and he slept and he watched movies and basically became one with his bed. Levi would have pitched a fit, but as the days wore on it all got boring and repetitive and he began looking up online courses. Nothing seemed to hold his interest, he really didn't know what he was good at, nor did he know what Levi would deem acceptable. He closed his laptop and rolled into his back. He was bored as fuck. He missed Armin, his friend was loving college, but here he was. Completely fucking useless. He picked up his phone and glared, he had a couple of missed calls from Levi, but he didn't have the energy to fight over the phone. He didn't want to call Hanji and intrude, she was probably with Moblit. Those two were seriously amazing together, how he kept her grounded Eren had no idea. Admitting defeat. He threw his phone down and crawled under the covers again.

*  
Eren yawned and padded across the house lightly, he opened all the windows and doors, the place was beginning to smell like sweat and it had disgusted him into action. Opening the front door he looked out, Petra was laying in a bikini on of the sun chairs and he had no idea how she could do so, especially considering he was freezing. He went to close the door again and something fell down. It was a cream envelope with silver embossing and his heard sank. He forced himself to calm as he closed the door and walked to his bed, he sank down and slid the contents out  
"You are invited to join the union of Petra Ral and Levi Ackerman. March 23rd, venue to be advised"

His heart began to pound and he realised he couldn't breath. He staggered from his bed and to the bathroom, using one arm to clear the counter as he screamed. They'd picked a date. This was really happening. He couldn't calm down, he didn't want to calm down. He didn't want anything apart from to scream. Given he had nothing left to throw atop the counter, he began rummaging through the cabinet, throwing out everything he found. 

His heart seemed to calm when he found a box of razors, and he poured them out across the counter. He could stand the idea of having to see his alpha marrying someone else and he didn't hesitate.

He wasn't sure what really happened next, it was a combination of heart break and desperation, but when he came to he was sitting on the floor of his shower with his phone in his hand. His legs and stomach were bleeding and his hands stung, blood flowed from his palms and he shivered realising he was cold. He'd fucked up... he didn't deserve this, not when Levi and Petra were in the wrong. He shivered as he scrolled through and found Hanji's number. Thank god for water proof cases. He shook as he sobbed, no even really realising he was  
"Eren?"  
"H-Hanji... I d-did s-something... bad... I n-need help"  
"Where are you sweety?"  
"H-home..."  
"Alright, I'm on my way. Hold tight"  
Eren ended the call and rested his heads against his knees. Everything hurt so badly and he thought once again of the wedding invite. A fucking week before his 18th. Petra had to know. He shivered and he closed his eyes, he felt so tired.

"Eren!"  
He couldn't open his eyes, but part of him was happy when the water stopped running  
"Hand on honey, I've got you"  
He felt Hanji's hands on him, but he couldn't do anything. She was basically forced to drag him from the shower and something soft was wrapped around him. His hands were picked up and checked   
"Eren? Can you open you eyes for me?"  
He couldn't move  
"Alright, I've got you, you're going to be ok"  
He let out a choked sob and Hanji's hands took his face  
"Hey, that's good, come on, show me those beautiful green eyes"  
"T-they s-set a d-date"  
His tongue felt thick and clumsy   
"Who did?"  
"P-Petra and L-Levi..."  
"Aw Eren..."  
He shivered and felt Hanji moving next to him  
"You've given yourself some pretty impressive wounds, but nothing fatal"  
"Damn..."  
"This is going to sting"  
He waited for the sting, but it never came. He felt her wiping his body and maybe the tiniest sting but he was just so numb   
"I'm so proud of you, for calling... you could have been in some real trouble if you didn't"  
"I-I'm s-sorry"  
"You've done nothing wrong"

He felt Hanji moving he again and the he felt something soft under him  
"I've done what I can for now, but it want to take you to hospital, you're in shock and you've lost a lot of blood. You could loose the baby"  
"G-good"  
He felt something warm and heavy placed over him and he let his eyes slide shut. Everything fucking hurt, but at the same time he felt nothing at all  
"Eren..."  
"No hospitals a-and don't t-tell Levi"  
He succame to exhaustion gripping his body.

*  
Waking up was unexpected and unwanted. His thighs, stomach and hands all stung and his heart began to pound when he realised there was a solid weight curled up next to him, he blinked and tried to clear the sleep from his good eye, but whoever was next to him was laying on his arm  
"Get off"  
His throat was dry and he coughed slightly   
"Eren!"  
Oh thank god it was Hanji, but that didn't leave him less confused   
"You fell asleep and you said no hospitals and no Levi and I couldn't just leave you alone, I'll get off your arm, but don't move the other one just yet, I ran a saline IV through your system"  
The warm weight shifted along with the bed, he felt the other side dip and assumed she must've removing the IV  
"You're lucky I'm so prepared"  
Eren let out a long breath. Lucky. Yeah  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"8 or so hours... you were freezing from being in shock so I climbed into bed with you... I hope you don't mind"  
"Hanji, you are by far the nicest person I've ever been to bed with"  
The woman giggled and helped him sit up. He kept the blankets pulled up to his shoulders and his hands rested on his stomach  
"You need to eat and then we're going to talk... is there anything in particular that you want or don't want?"  
"I don't want food"  
"Alright, I'll be back in a minute with a Hanji special"  
Eren shook his head as the woman departed. He really didn't know why he'd called her, it would have served Levi right to find him dead on the shower floor. 

A Hanji special seemed to be some sort of scrambled egg and bacon affair. Eren ate as she watched, trying not to feel so self conscious  
"I saw the invite, I'm so sorry..."  
That was it, if he didn't feel like eating before, he really didn't feel like eating now and Hanji must have read the signs, his small plastic trash bin was pushed under his chin and he threw up what he'd just eaten, she waited until he'd finished before removing it. She placed it down and disappeared, returning with a bottle of water  
"Rinse and spit"  
He did as he was told and she finally took the plate of food away. Coming back she sat up against the bed head and pulled him over so his head rested on her shoulder  
"Have you told Levi your pregnant?"  
"No, it's not like he'd care"  
Eren sniffled  
"I don't know why he's doing what he's doing, but I do know he loves you, he was terrified when you got your nose broken"  
Eren let out a small dry laugh  
"Can't have me tarnishing the Ackerman name, that's all it was"  
"I'm sure that's not the case, sweetly I've known Levi for years, you're the first person he ever showed any real interest in"  
"Well I wish he didn't"  
Hanji sighed and rested her own head atop of his  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Why did I cut this piece of shit body up? I can't remember doing it, I just remember how much it fucking hurt to read that invite. I hate Levi so much but I couldn't help but be jealous and now Petra's going to have it all while I'm just shut out here pregnant with his bastard child"  
"Do you want to come stay with me?"  
"Where's that coming from?"  
"I don't want to leave you here, not while Levi's away and queen bitch has free reign and I don't want you hurting yourself again, especially if you can't remember doing it to begin with"  
"But what about Moblit?"  
"Moblit won't mind, he likes you"  
"He'd like me less if he knew..."  
Eren's words trailed off and he realised he'd let his emotions get the better of him  
"He knew what?"  
He bit his lip, but Hanji moved and then took his face making him look at her  
"I can't see... he went to all that trouble, but when my nose got broken... it started as large fuzzy spots, but now I can't see"  
Hanji let out a small gasp and pulled him against her  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I deserve it"  
"No... no honey you don't. If I get you some clothes can you dress yourself? Or do you want some help..."  
"I can dress... did you clean up the bathroom?"  
"No, I was more worried about you... do you want me to?"  
"What's the point of having cleaners if you do all the work. It's fine, besides they'd just redo it if you did. I can't even have my things the way I like them, if I go out I come back and it's all disgustingly spotless"  
He pulled a face and Hanji let him go, laughing at his expression  
"Clothes, and then I'm whisking you away!"  
She disappeared into the walk-in-robe  
"Eren! Where's your normal clothes? I know you look good in a suit, but I feel you'll be a bit over dressed"  
"In the draws! Levi doesn't like them being hung up with everything else"  
He heard her rustling around and came back with a few of everything  
"It is alright to pack into your old school bag? Or do you have suitcase?"  
"Suitcase is in my old room, I didn't see any reason to bring it, I haven't been on a business trip with him for at least a year"  
"Old school bag it is!"  
She dropped a shirt, pj pants, and underwear into his lap and began to pack as he slid from the bed and got dressed. He winced as his actions aggravated hit cuts, he'd done a far better job than he'd realised. Both thighs and his lower stomach were thickly padded and completely covered. His hands had dressing but they were hardly worth mentioning in comparison. He bit his lip and dressed himself   
"Now, you've packed properly right? I'm not going to get to your house and realise you didn't pack me underwear, right?"  
Hanji rolled her eyes, she disappeared again and came back with a thick wad of them and stuffed them in  
"I emptied your draw"  
He laughed lightly   
"Is there anything else you want to pack? Your laptop or phone?"  
"Probably both, so Petra can't snoop. I think she was in here the other day. The only photo I had of my parents was torn to shreds"  
Hanji gasped   
"You only had one?"  
"House fire... and then dad went missing, so I'm certain he's dead too, so he took the only ones left to the grave with him"  
Hanji looked like she was going to cry, but pulled herself together   
"Do you have the pieces?"  
"There in the bottom of my sock draw in a plastic container"  
The woman disappeared and reappeared   
"I might not look it, but I'm a whiz with computers, if I can scan them in, I might be able to recreate the picture for you, but I'm not promising anything"  
Eren nodded, he stumbled across and wrapped his arms around her  
"Why are you so nice to me?"  
"Because I think you're wonderful, and you deserve it and you're always so nice to everyone. Loves a two way street Eren, you love everyone and deserve for everyone to love you"  
"Except Petra"  
Hanji nodded  
"Except Petra, lets go home?"  
Eren nodded. He grabbed his bag and zipped it shut, before grabbing his laptop and sliding his phone into his pocket. Hanji grabbed what looked like a modified tool box and followed him from the house.

It seemed every light in the manor was on, even though he placed the time around 4am, he knew it was stupid but he always thought the air smelt best at 4. Hanji let out a whistle and nodded  
"Hopefully her royal bitchiness will still be asleep..."  
"Nah, too many lights on for that, but it doesn't matter. I can't picture her telling Levi I've gone"  
He grit his teeth and began walking slightly faster up and to the manor, the French doors were already open like she was telling him to leave. He walked past the maids and was nearly at the door with Hanji when Petra's voice rang out  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
He spun around, ignoring the hand Hanji laid on his arm   
"That is none of your fucking business"  
"But Levi..."  
"Oh please. Don't give me any of that. I am soooo fucking done with you and him. So take your fake concern and stick it. Unlike Levi, Hanji actually gives a fuck about me. So I wish you two a happy life, but I'm gone"  
He spun back around and tore open the front door, Hanji followed close behind  
"Wow! That was amazing! But are you sure you should have said that? What if she tries to twist what you said...?"  
"I really don't care, I just want to get away from this place and to sleep for like a year"  
Hanji nodded and fished her keys out, she unlocked her car and popped the boot, he dropped his stuff in and pulled his phone out, turning it off before throwing it down in the pile. Hanji was a little more graceful as she lowered in her medical kit toolbox thing and the container of photo pieces. He climbed into the front seat feeling lighter and happier. Levi could go jump.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanji set him up in her spare room, he didn't have to move a muscle and it was brilliant, better yet the woman had a large private library and her choices were substantially better. He loved losing himself in the words on the pages, the smell of the books reminded him of his fathers study. But Levi's library was so clean, the smell practically nonexistent and the volumes were as expected. 

He hadn't heard from Levi, even though his phone was off, the man could always call Hanji and it hurt that he hadn't. He hated himself for caring so much, and he hated himself for rising to Petra's bait. He couldn't help but feel he'd played right into her hands and he just felt so petty, that's part of the reason all he'd done for the last 3 days was read, eat and sleep. When he was asleep he didn't have to think. He sighed and stretched crawling from the bed. His stomach was probably the most tender of all his cuts, the ones on his legs were a dull sting, but the one on his stomach still felt fresh. He padded down the hall and across to the bathroom. Hanji had forbidden him from looking under the dressings but she was at work and he was unsupervised.

He winced as the tape caught on his snail trail but given it wasn't completely terrible he kept pulling until the top and sides were loosened. He gaped at the long cuts across his skin. They were deep and an angry red. The 3 of them would leave some disturbing scars. He carefully replaced the dressing and washed his hands. He shouldn't have fucked up his body for the likes of them.

Hanji arrived home a little after 5 and she seemed annoyed. She kicked off her heels and dropped down on the bed, she stretched out and rolled over to look at him  
"You played with your stomach didn't you"  
He gaped at her  
"Maybe... how did you know?"  
"I didn't, I was teasing"  
Eren slapped her lightly, but Hanji didn't smile  
"Levi called today, he got back last night"  
"Good for him"  
"He was pretty worried, apparently he's been trying to call you"  
"My phones been off..."  
"That's what I told him. Anyway, he says he's sending a limo at 7"  
"Well have fun"  
"You can't hide here forever"  
"Can't I try?"  
"Nope. Now get up and go shower, I should have something you can wear"  
Hanji climbed off the bed and dragged him with her. He stood and let her take off all the dressings  
"It'll sting like a bitch, so don't poke at them"  
He nodded and she left him. Dinner with Levi. Yay and stuff.

Hanji was right, it stung like a bitch, but at least he didn't smell like vanilla when he was done. Hanji came in and redressed his cuts, he winced as the alcohol burnt the wounds  
"I don't suppose you would wear a dress?"  
He glared at her and she laughed  
"Don't worry, I've had your clothes washed. It might be a little uncomfortable, but I picked out your black skinny jeans and loose button up shirt of mine. Levi shouldn't be able to complain"  
"He'll find a way"  
Hanji raised her hands  
"Now now, can we save the cat fight, preferably for dinner, but after I've had a few glasses of red"  
"Can I drink?"  
She shot him a look   
"You know you can't, not with the pills your on and not with my previous nephew inside"  
"Since when is it a boy?"  
"Since nephew just slipped out. Now I'm kicking you out, I have to at least pretend to look presentable tonight"

Eren walked back into his room. The only shoes he had were trainers and he realised this was the most casual he'd ever dressed for a dinner with Levi. Even before he'd been bitten the alpha had always dressed him. He dressed wincing as the denim rubbed the dressings, maybe Hanji could drug him up before they left. He gave up trying to put his shoes on, the top of his jeans dug into the cuts every time he tried to get them on, so flopped back on the bed shirtless and shoeless. Hanji's choice in shirt left much to be desired. It was clearly designed for someone with cleavage.

"Didn't I give you enough time to get ready?"  
"I can't put my shoes on, and your shirt is a no go, I don't have boobs"  
"You don't have boobs yet"  
He groaned and kicked his feet  
"Alright, hold still!"  
She put his shoes on for him and helped him up  
"You can dress me to, I've got to look better than Petra"  
"That's easy, no gold accessories, he finds them tacky"  
"So happy I have you"  
She took his hand and tugged him down to her room  
"You go investigate in the walk-in-robe, while I put something more on under this towel"  
He rolled his eyes and disappeared inside the robe, closing the door behind him. Hanji's clothing collection was ridiculous. He sorted through her business shirts first, she found a semi normal plain white shirt and slipped it on. He moved through to her dresses. He picked a blood red number with a low plunge and then began hunting around for jewellery. He found silver and ruby earrings and the matching necklace. He knocked on the door  
"Hanji, is it safe?!"  
"Yep!"  
She was sitting on her bed wearing stockings, a bra and thong, he covered his eyes and thrust the pile out towards her  
"I didn't need to see that! Save it for Moblit"  
"Hey, I saw you naked, at least I'm covered, mostly"  
"Just take the dress!"  
When the weight of the pile disappeared and Eren shut himself back inside, until Hanji opened the door, he gaped, she looked amazing  
"I need shoes!"  
"Silver heels?"  
"I think I have a pair, go sit before you fall down"  
Eren slipped past her and sat on her bed, he was pretty proud of the job he'd done. He was sure all eyes would be on her. She reemerged and Eren smiled at her  
"You look amazing"  
"I know, hair up or down?"  
"Down, you always wear it up"  
She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and he nodded  
"Perfect"  
"Make up?"  
"Don't bother, you look perfect without it"  
"Aw, thank you!"

Outside a horn sounded and Eren sighed deeply  
"That'll be the limo"  
"But it's not even 7"  
"7 to Levi meant 6:30 at the latest"  
"That sounds about right, you ready?"  
"As I'll ever be"  
Hanji held his hand all the way down to the limo, Eren held the door for Eren and Hanji less than gracefully climbed in, before he followed. Petra had her hand in Levi's   
"Hanji, you look lovely"  
"Thanks, Eren's got a good eye"  
Petra's gaze shifted to the teen  
"Eren"  
"Petra"  
Levi took his hand back from Petra and picked up a black box that Eren hadn't noticed in his way in  
"Change into this, and I have shoes for you as well"  
Hanji looked to Eren and Eren took the box. He winced as he shifted forward enough to give himself enough space to strip. He'd just got Hanji's shirt off when Levi interrupted   
"Stop, what's that on your stomach?"  
"A dressing"  
Eren resumed dressing  
"Eren, you've put on weight, I guess doing nothing with your life will do that"  
Hanji went to open her mouth, but Eren dropped her shirt into her lap  
"I suppose it will"  
"You should really take Mr Pixis up on his offer, you can't live the rest of your life in the pool house"  
"Yes well, Levi is still my legal guardian until the end of March. It's up to him really"  
He opened the box and pulled out a black button up, complete with grey tie. He passed tie to Hanji and slipped the black shirt on, hissing unintentionally as he did so  
"Hanji, why is there a dressing on Eren's stomach?"  
"Don't drag her into this"  
He began to do up the buttons, but the cuts on his palms made it hard and he turned to Hanji  
"Sorry, but could you...?"  
The woman nodded moving the pile from her lap to the seat next to her. Her fingers quickly had him buttoned up and she fixed his collar  
"Don't forget the tie"  
Hanji gave him a look and he gave a small nod, letting the woman tie it for him  
"Shoes"  
He held his hand out without looked and felt Levi press them against his hand. He slid back and raised his feet, Hanji took over and slipped his trainers off and black dress shoes on  
"You're just like a child, aren't you?"  
"Excuse me, Eren is recovering. As his doctor I'm going to have to ask you to stop upsetting my patient"  
Eren cursed the fact he could see from his eye, Petra was just out of his field of vision  
"Hanji"  
Levi's voice held a hint of a growl and Hanji looked to Eren, he quickly shook his head and slid back into his seat, Petra had taken Levi's hand and draped herself on him, Eren struggled to hold down the rush of jealousy he felt.

He recognised the restaurant as soon as he stepped out, it was one of his favourites. He helped Hanji out and took her hand, guiding her towards the door  
"God, in exhausted already. How about you? How are you feeling?"  
"Like I'm going to vomit"  
"Alright, I've got something for that"  
She opened her small silver bag and rummaged around, Eren didn't bother correcting her about how taboo her actions were. Instead he let her pull out a small pill bottle and she shook out one tablet, putting into his palm before shoving the bottle away  
"What's that?"  
Eren swallowed the pill dry   
"What's what?"  
The woman looked more than slightly annoyed, she moved closer to Levi and looked up at him like he'd help. Eren expected annoyance on the alphas face, but he wasn't even looking at the woman  
"Lets go in"  
Eren retook Hanji's hand and lead her to the door, the doorman opened it and he lead her through, stopping just short so Levi could move in front. It was a long few minutes before they were finally shown through to their seats, a large semi-circular dance floor took up most of the first floor and private booths were upstairs. Tonight the we're on the second floor and Eren eyed the dance floor  
"Oh Eren, we'll have to dance, you and Levi used to always be dancing"  
"If it's for you Hanji, I'd be happy to, but you'll have to excuse me I don't think my stomach could handle all the dips and spins"  
Hanji pouted playfully and pulled out her bag again  
"I forgot to give you this before we left too"  
She pulled out another pill bottle and shook two out, she placed them next to his plate   
"You'll need to take these shortly before food, it'll help with the pain"  
"Thank you"  
He gave her a smile and looked across the table, time to play nice... for now...  
"How was your trip?"  
"You'd know if you answered your phone"  
"It's been off, I need a break from everything"  
Petra laughed lightly  
"What could you possibly need a break from?"  
Eren was dying to reply "you", but he instead picked up his menu, he already knew what he wanted, they did amazing pasta here and you couldn't go wrong  
"Anything you can recommend?"  
"The pasta, this is one of my favourite places and trust me when I say you can't go wrong with any of the pasta dishes"  
Hanji nodded, before turning to Petra   
"What about you Petra? Anything can't your eye?"  
"I don't eat pasta, but the salads look interesting, so many carbs in pasta"  
"And you Levi?"  
"I'll agree with Eren, the pasta here is some of the best I've ever had"  
Hanji nodded and elbowed Eren's side gently like she was trying to encourage him. The waitress came by to take their drinks orders  
"Four glasses of champagne, what ever you'd recommend to go with the fettuccine"  
"Sorry, can you make that 3 glasses of champagne and I'll have a sparkling water with a slice of lemon, no ice"  
The woman nodded and disappeared. Levi shot him a glare  
"Can I speak with you for a moment Eren"  
Levi stood meaning Eren had to also, he followed the man through to the bathroom and the alpha checked it was completely empty before exploding  
"What the fuck is going on?! The maids told me there was blood all over your bathroom. The camera footage from your room was black thanks to the shirt you covered the camera with and you have dressings on your stomach and cuts on your hands. And I get back to find you've taken off to Hanji's and left Petra alone in the manor. I'm beyond disappointed Eren"  
"It's none of your business. I'm fucking fine. Go back to your fiancé"  
Levi snarled and grabbed him by the shirt, spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall   
"You're my omega and you will answer me"  
Eren didn't answer, he glared at Levi with his one good eye until the alpha released him   
"This isn't over. I expect you to tell me the truth later"  
Eren let Levi leave first. He was most definitely in the shit. His hands moved to his stomach and he rubbed the swell gently. No child deserved Levi for a father. He moved to the counter and straightened himself up. He looked slightly green. 

Returning to the table, he noted their drinks had arrived. He looked to Hanji and she smiled at him. He picked up the two tablets and swallowed them down  
"So Eren, what are those pills Hanji keeps giving you?"  
"Painkillers"  
Hanji answered for him  
"Is this to do with his stomach? He's certainly gained weight since I first met him"  
"His weigh gain and the painkillers are two totally seperate things and from a medical point of view Eren is underweight"  
"That's..."  
Petra's sentence was cut off by the band beginning to play. Eren smiled and looked over the railing, he loved big band music. It was so much better than the crap they called music today, he turned to Hanji   
"May I have this dance?"  
"Will you be alright?"  
"I'm drugged up now"  
"Oh Levi, you'll dance with me too right?"  
Petra's eye shone as she looked to Levi and Eren was disgusted. Composing himself he winked at Hanji and took her hand, guiding her downstairs and across to the dance floor  
"Eren, I'm a terribly dancer..."  
"Worse comes to worse you can stand on my shoes, but whatever you do, don't take your eyes off me"  
She nodded and giggled and Eren began to lead her through the dance. She did relatively well, only stepping on his toes twice and once they were done he dipped her making her laugh. They headed back upstairs, Petra was looking sour and Hanji took her seat  
"Eren, you dance as wonderfully as I remember. You and Levi always looked so amazing together, you two should totally dance, all eyes would be on you"  
"It's up to him"  
Eren gaped at Levi's words and Petra looked positively venomous  
"I for one would love to see it"  
Hanji kicked Eren and he knew it wasn't up for debate   
"Well then, Levi, would you like to dance"  
The alpha looked surprised but stood and took Eren's hand, leading him down as he'd lead Hanji down before  
"Dips and spins are fine, just not too low"  
He didn't say anything else, instead he took Levi's hand and placed his other on the alphas lower back. When the song started he lost himself in the music, letting his alpha lead and guide him, he followed blindly. He'd forgotten how incredible Levi was at dancing and he remembered all the times they'd danced before. He kept it together until the music ended and reality came crashing back. Tears rolled down his face and Levi released him, reaching up to wipe them away   
"Eren"  
"Don't... don't touch me"  
He forced a smile as he walked from the dance floor and up to their seats  
"Eren, you were beautiful... oh sweet"  
She stood and took him by the arm, leading him away from their table   
"Where's the bathrooms honey?"  
"D-down the hall, keep going..."  
She nodded and held him tight, he couldn't stop crying. Finally she guided him into the bathroom and leant him up against the counter. Pulling down a few hand towels she held them against his nose  
"Blow"  
He laughed softly and took them from her, blowing his nose before scrunching them up and throwing the ball at the rubbish bin   
"I... I still love him..."  
His breath hitched and he began to cry harder, Hanji moved between his legs and pulled him against her, rubbing his back  
"I know you do and you two looked so perfect out there. Petra wasn't happy at all"  
"I hate her"  
"I know, now, how does your stomach feel?"  
"It hurts"  
"Can I take a look?"  
He nodded and leant back, letting her untuck his shirt and unbutton the top of his jeans. Her fingers gently prodded the wound  
"You've been bleeding, I shouldn't have let you dance"  
"I love dancing. It's the only thing I love that Levi's taught me"  
"Well, until those cuts have healed, no more dancing"  
"Alright"  
She helped him down and redress and the two returned to the table  
"Everything alright?"  
"Not really, but it will be... right Hanji?"  
Hanji smiled and squeezed his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner he'd expected to return with Hanji, but in the limo Levi insisted he was going home with them  
"Levi, I need to change Eren's dressings, it's best if he comes home with me tonight"  
Eren could kiss Hanji, but Levi wasn't budging  
"I'm tired and we aren't arguing over this. No, Eren's coming home tonight, I'll change his dressings and handle his medication"  
The alpha held out his Hanji, his tone was icy and Eren didn't blame Hanji for passing the pill bottles over. Levi held them and examined the labels  
"He takes two of the ones in the bottle with the green lid when he's in pain and one from the blue lidded bottle half an hour before each meal"  
The alpha nodded and pocketed the pills  
"You'll be staying in the manor, I'm not having you so far away. I don't want something happening"  
"You can't do that!"  
"You seem to have forgotten who you're speaking to"  
"Hanji..."  
"This isn't Hanji's business. It's between you and I. You'll be staying in your old room. That's final"  
"Fuck you. We all know you and Petra would both be happier if I didn't. It's not my house it's yours"  
"Exactly and if you were honest with me I might have let you return to your little sanctuary"  
"And if you gave a fuck you'd know what was going on"  
The alpha narrowed his eyes and Hanji placed her hand on Eren's arm  
"You need to calm down, stress isn't good for you"  
Levi looked between the two  
"Hanji. What's wrong with Eren, as his legal guardian I have a right to know"  
"You just told her it wasn't her business"  
"Be quiet. Hanji tell me right now"  
Hanji looked at Eren, she gave him such a sad look that he had to look away  
"You really want to know?"  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't"  
"I'm half blind and pregnant. There are you fucking happy?"  
Petra let out a gasp   
"Does your alpha know?"  
"I don't see why he needs to"  
Tears rolled down Eren's face and he glared angrily at Levi. His alpha was in shock  
"Hanji, I'll have you dropped off after we've been. Eren we'll talk about this once we get home"  
The limo fell silent other than Eren's Occassion sniffle.

Arriving home Eren bolted from the limo, he didn't even say goodnight to Hanji. He needed to put space between him and Levi. He ran through the manor and out to the pool house, slamming the door behind him. He slid the lock into place, before stripping down to his underwear, relieved to be free from the confines of his uncomfortable jeans. He ran his hands through his hair and threw himself down on his bed. He was... well angry and upset didn't seem to hit the mark. He was hurting. Levi would no doubt be mad at him and Hanji. He flinched as a hard blow landed on the front door  
"Open up Eren!"  
"Fuck off!"  
Blow after blow landed and then the door burst open. He whimpered and bolted into the bathroom, a rough hand landed on his shoulder  
"Eren"  
Levi's voice was a growl, with little effort he wrapped a hand around Eren's waist and hoisted him backwards before dropping him on his bed. Eren laid there shaking and crying  
"What do you mean your pregnant and half blind. Start making sense"  
He turned his face away, looking towards the curtains  
"I thought that would be obvious"  
He felt Levi's hands on the dressing and he yelped as Levi ripped it off and then the ones on his legs   
"What the fuck is this? Did you do this?"  
"No one else did"  
Levi snarled  
"What were you thinking!"  
"What were you thinking having your wedding a week before my birthday. Now go away"  
"I have no idea what you are saying"  
Eren shoved him back, he stalked into the bathroom, relieved to find the invite still in there. He picked it up and shoved it at Levi. The alpha frowned  
"What does this have to do with anything"  
"Why are you so fucking stupid!"  
Levi snarled and grabbed him by the neck   
"Explain. Everything. Why would you do this? Why wouldn't you tell me?"  
"You drove me to this. I'm fucking blind because you first decided I needed a black eye and then you broke my fucking nose. I'm pregnant because even though you're marrying someone else, you keep fucking me. I fell apart and cut the fuck out of myself because I can't take this anymore. I honestly want this child dead. But I forget, you don't love me. You never have. I was stupid for falling for you. So go Levi. Go be with Petra. I don't have the energy for this. You were my alpha before her fiancé, and stupid me loved you, I still love you, but I mean absolutely nothing to you"

Levi let him go and he dropped to the floor, his hand came up and he massaged his neck   
"I... I did this to you"  
"No shit. Now leave. I don't want to ever see you again"  
The alpha stood there shaking his hands clenched by his side  
"Go marry Petra. But leave me out of this. You can have this fucking baby, it's too late to abort. But after that I'm gone"  
Levi dropped down to his knees and crawled over towards Eren, his hand shaking   
"But I love you"  
"Levi, you haven't loved me for a long time. Leave. Please. I can't do this anymore"  
The alphas hand dropped and he picked himself up, Eren watched as he left. He wished he had his phone, or at least his laptop. Anything to to distract him from the feeling of having his heart ripped out. He picked up the invite that Levi had dropped. His fingers trembled as he tore it apart. He couldn't stay here... but he had no where to go. 

Standing up he threw the invite pieces in the air like confetti and staggered to his walk-in-robe. He tugged on the loosest pair of pants he had and a loose shirt. He didn't have his phone, but he did have Levi's black card and that should get him far enough away from the manor.

*  
He felt like a criminal as he slipped through the manor. Petra's shrill voice carried down. She was screaming at Levi over something and he smiled as he let himself out. Given he couldn't call a taxi and didn't want Levi knowing where he was heading, he first made his way off the manor grounds and then into the start of city. Trost was a city that never slept, there was always some show on, or somewhere to go. And in this chase he headed towards Trost Central train station. As a child he'd loved the marble statues of the beautiful woman called Maria. He had no idea who she was, but so always seemed so tragically sad, almost to the point of being delicate. He could remember asking his mother why Maria was so sad, his mother had looked down, her face lit by a smile "she's sad because she does have anyone coming to take her away", he'd never understood, but now he did. How he wished he had someone to take him away. Walking up to the main ticket station, he brought half a dozen to random places. The woman thought he was crazy, he was sure of it. He walked through the crowds, keeping his head low as he did and then took a chance on a random train.

He had no idea where he was headed and everyone gave him a wide birth, he supposed it was because he was forced to run around looking like a hobo... with dress shoes. He rode the train to the end of the line, beyond exhausted when the train pulled in. 

He had to laugh, of all the trains he'd picked, he'd taken the closest to where his mother laid buried... back in Shinganshima. God he missed her and with no where else to be, he began making his way towards the Shinganshima cemetery. Even if he hadn't been back to place since just after his fathers disappearance, it hadn't changed at all. Still the same one horse dead end town. His feet carried him and he didn't even have to think, he barely noticed the world passing him by, but by the time he reached the cemetery he was staggering. He crawled the last few feet to his mothers grave and curled up upon the granite top  
"Mum... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"  
He cried as his hands gripped uselessly at the granite and he sobbed until he fell asleep.

He felt some lift him up, but he was too groggy to open his eyes, a cool hand came to his forehead, he moaned at the feel, his body felt hot and heavy  
"Eren?"  
He knew that voice but he couldn't reply. It sounded like Levi, but Levi wouldn't be so gentle. He drifted back to sleep.

He woke in a soft bed with a soft beep in the background  
"Eren"  
The teen groaned he felt like shit, he blinked, things slowly coming into view. Levi was standing by his bedside and Eren realised the alpha was holding his hand, he jerked it back from his hold  
"Fuck"  
Levi smiled, he reached up and brushed the hair back  
"I was so worried, but you and the baby are going to be just fine"  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
"I found you at Carla's grave... you were burning up. Hanji said your cuts are infected, so you'll be in here a few days"  
"Oh goody. Now go away"  
Levi ignored his words and sat on the edge of the bed  
"We need to talk about this, I can't have you running away again"  
Eren didn't reply, he closed his eyes and hoped the alpha would just fuck off, instead his prayers were answered in the form of Hanji   
"Eren! Sorry Levi, can you give us the room, I need to check his cuts"  
"I'll come back later"  
"Don't"  
Eren didn't see the look Levi gave Hanji   
"He's been really worried about you, called me up in the middle of the night frantic because you'd taken off"  
"I doubt he was frantic. He was just pissed Petra yelled at him. Can we get this over with please. I'd like to pass out again"  
He laid still as Hanji pulled down the thin blanket and he felt her touching around the wounds  
"What happened? You didn't have any dressing on when you were brought in"  
"Levi took them off, he wanted to know what was going on"  
"And he didn't redress them?"  
"Nope"  
Hanji let out an unhappy sigh   
"Well I've cleaned them up, but they'll need to be bathed twice a day"  
"Ok"  
"I'm serious Eren. I know Levi's taking you to the south of France and I won't be there to come to your aid, so you need to be careful"  
"Since when am I going to France?"  
"That's what he was saying before you woke up, something about needing to go over for work and not wanting to leave you here"  
"I'm not going"  
"Eren, he's making an attempt..."  
"And I don't care. Thank you for trying to help Hanji. But I've told him, once I've had this baby, I'm gone"  
Hanji let out a small gasp  
"Don't give me that. I'm not coming second. Not to the likes of Petra. I'm going to find someone who actually loves me"  
Hanji patted his arm before pulling the blankets back up  
"I can't tell you what to do, but I think you're making a mistake"  
Eren didn't reply. He shifted slightly but kept his lips firmly closed.


	10. 10

Two days later he was released, and to his disgust Petra was there when he was released, she smiled fakely   
"Oh Eren, we were so worried. You shouldn't do that, you know Levi thinks of you as a son"  
Eren tried not to gape, she still didn't know. How did she not? Had Levi not told her? Or was she just that stupid?   
"Are you ready?"  
The alpha stalked back from the desk, he had a paper bag in his hand and Eren assumed it was his medication  
"Yes"  
Levi went to reach for him but Petra took Levi's hand and hugged him tight  
"I was just telling Eren how worried we both were"  
"Well it all turned out alright at the end, and maybe a few days in France will help"  
"I'm not going to France"  
Levi sighed  
"We'll talk about this at home"  
Eren followed Levi and Petra from the hospital, he winced as he climbed int the limo  
"Are you alright?"  
"Limousines are not friendly to pregnant wounded teens"  
"Would you prefer the car?"  
"I'd prefer my own car"  
"You know I can't do that"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"No, it's not that you can't, it's that you won't. I don't want to talk anymore"  
Petra was more than happy to prattle on in Levi's ear about how she was looking forward to France, Levi obliged her, occasionally agreeing or nodding with the things she said. He looked completely bored though and Eren closed his eyes trying not to laugh.

Arriving home, Eren walked through the manor and out to the pool house, he knew Levi was following him but that was the alphas problem, he stopped just short and glared at the door  
"What the fuck did you do?"  
"I put in a new electronic lock, its requires a pin now"  
"And do I get to know this magic pin?"  
"3003"  
Eren entered the number and the door made a small click as it opened, he walked through to his bed and began to strip. He wanted a shower and sleep, but Levi came up behind him, pulling him close   
"I was so scared, I thought I'd lost you"  
"I wish you had"  
"Come to France with me... let me try and make things better"  
Levi rocked his hips against Eren's arse  
"You want to do it?"  
"I always want you"  
"Go on then, get it done and then get out"  
Levi snarled and bit down on his shoulder, the alphas hands rested on his swollen stomach, he rutted again Eren and his hands slid down the teens underwear, slowly Levi released his shoulder  
"You're mine Eren, I love you and you're mine"  
Eren kept his mouth closed, his skin prickled and he hated how good it felt as Levi pressed open mouth kisses over his back and neck. He felt Levi's hand fumble with his belt and pants and it didn't take long for the alpha to bury himself inside Eren  
"Fuck, you have no idea how good you feel, so tight and wet and warm and right..."  
Levi's right hand came up and he gently squeezed on Eren's throat, his other hand rested on the teens baby bump   
"We can fix this Eren, we can make things good again. Come away with me. We'll leave Petra to shop and we can go explore, find some little restaurant like we used to, dance and talk all night. I feel like I don't know you anymore"  
Eren remained silent, his lips parted as tears rolled down his face. He hated how good it felt in Levi's hold and tempting his alphas words were, but most of all he hated how honest his body was and he could feel his orgasm coming. He shuddered and slumped back, it felt like the tension strings holding his body up had snapped and he had no strength to stand. Levi pulled out and picked him up easily, carrying him to the bed and laying him down before climbing back between his legs and lifting him up by the hips so Eren was sitting in his lap. The alpha began to thrust again and Eren held him limply, he was so hopeless against the feelings of pleasure the man brought. The alpha finally knotted him, Levi stroked his hair and rubbed his back  
"I love you, I love our baby, I won't let you go Eren. Not now, not ever"   
Eren kept his eyes closed tightly  
"If you love me, don't make me go to France"  
"I thought you'd be excited"  
"I'm pregnant, I feel sick and tired all the time and my stomach hurts like fuck. So no. I'm not excited. I'd be more excited if you'd let me go see Mikasa or Armin"  
"I don't want you leaving the estate, not without me"  
"Then let them come stay here. While you're in France, let them come stay with me. I'll even stay in the main house..."  
"If I let them come stay with you, do you promise not to run away?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright"  
Levi nuzzled Eren's neck  
"That's my good sweet omega, always so good, always so obedient"  
Eren remained in Levi's lap until the alphas knot loosened and Levi laid him down. He pulled the blanket up and covered Eren's shoulders, before kissing him on the forehead  
"I'll call them right now, don't worry I'll pay for all their flights and you can order whatever you want and when I get back we can talk about the nursery"  
Eren nodded, he would have vomited if he'd opened his mouth. Bile burnt his throat. Even the prospect of his friends didn't take away the chill left from the idea of talking nursery ideas with Levi.

*  
Because of Petra, Levi's business trip was extended to a full week and Eren waved them off happily. He had to use his old room, but Mikasa and Armin would be arriving shortly and he couldn't wait. He'd already had Levi get out the SUV. He'd argued that he really couldn't get in and out the limo safely, using their child to get his own way. They'd still have a driver, but at least it wasn't the limo. He headed back inside and went to recheck the room Mikasa and Armin would using, he used the term using loosely, they'd most likely all camp out in his old room. 

Hearing the beep of a horn he hurried downstairs, a maid shot him a look but he didn't care, instead he threw open the front door, smiling happily as his two friends ran to him   
"Eren!"  
They called his name in unison and both launched themselves   
"Armin said you were pregnant, but I thought he was joking! You look amazing! God I've missed you"  
The two teens continued to hold onto him as they made their way inside  
"You guys have a room made up, but I figured we'd all camp out in my old room"  
"Dah! Let's drop off our stuff and then we can chill"  
"Actually, I was hoping you'd both be up to a little shopping"  
Mikasa groaned and Armin giggled  
"You don't even know what we're shopping for Mika!"  
"It's ok Armin, Aunty Mikasa doesn't want to go shopping for things for the nursery so she can just stay here instead"  
"Noooo! I'm coming, I'm coming! Just show me where the bathroom is first!"  
"Oh that another thing, I have to pee... like a lot... so I get the side closest to the toilet"  
Mikasa nodded and Armin scrunched his face up. Eren showed them through to their room and Mikasa darted into the ensuite. She came out looking awed  
"My whole room could fit in there!"  
"I know. It's crazy. After we get back I'll take you down to the pool house, it's my own little piece of heaven"  
Mikasa nodded and reattached herself to Eren  
"Lets go shopping!"

Heading downstairs Eren asked a maid to call his driver. The woman explained that he was still dropping off Miss Petra and Mr Ackerman, so he told her that he was going out with friends, and Mikasa had her license. She promised they'd return by 7 and the woman hesitantly agreed. He darted back to his friends and the trio headed out to the black SUV  
"Mikasa's Driving!"  
Mikasa gaped  
"I've never driven anything like this before!"  
"Mikasa, Levi is crazy rich. He could pay for another one of these with the interest his bank account makes in an hour. Don't worry"  
The thought seemed to wash away any doubts Mikasa had. She climbed behind the wheel and Armin took the front passenger seat because Eren insisted he wanted to sit in the back   
"Do you have anywhere in mind?"  
"Somewhere grossly expensive. I can hear Levi now "only the best of the best""  
"Aw! How far along are you now?"  
"15 weeks I think... is it bad I can't remember"  
Eren laughed and Mikasa rolled her eyes  
"No, it sounds just like you!"  
They chatted happily and Armin found a grossly over priced store that catered to the children of the rich. Mikasa pulled up and they all gaped at the building. It didn't look loving or friendly at all. The toys on display were all wrapped in plastic and Eren sighed  
"I fucking hate that. Don't give a kid a toy they can't even play with"  
Armin nodded  
"Shall we go in?"  
"Yep, I've got Levi's card. So we can buy pretty much everything now and have it all delivered, though I'd like to put the crib together myself..."  
"That's why we're here!"  
Eren ruffled Armin's hair before sliding out the car. He waited for Mikasa to round the car and join them before linking arms with them.

The prices were... well, he could buy 300 cheeseburgers for the price of some of the close on sale  
"Eren! Boy or girl?"  
"Don't know!"  
The store woman wasn't too happy, her lips thinned each time Mikasa or Armin would call out to him. Finally she marched over and he tried not to laugh as he pulled out Levi's card, she eyed it before pulling herself together  
"Is there something specific you're looking for?"  
"I need to set up a nursery. We need basically everything and it needs to be delivered. Can you do that?"  
She nodded  
"Of course, do you have a particular theme in mind?"  
"Lots and lots of colour"  
She didn't look too impressed. He supposed she was used to people after sleek whites or modern black. Armin and Mikasa were lost in a world of soft toys and he followed her through to look at cribs and such. He paid more attention to the safety stars than the look, but then a white crib with soft green trim caught his attention  
"Mikasa! Armin!"  
His friends appeared and Eren had no idea what Armin had on his head, he didn't bother asking  
"What do you think?"  
Mikasa let out a gasp, tears coming to her eyes  
"It's beautiful!"  
Armin nodded  
"Does this have a matching set or is it stand alone"  
"There is a set, and it comes in colours other than green, if you're interested"  
"Mikasa, can you pull out your phone and make a note of the item number and colour?"  
She nodded and pulled her phone out, she tapped away  
"White green crib - item number 70633"  
"Do you need any other numbers off the tag for the invoice?"  
She was obviously flustered   
"No, colours and codes are fine. Shall I show you the other pieces?"  
"Yes thank you"

He ended up getting the matching change table, with blue trim. The set of draws with purple trim. The nappy disposal bin with yellow trim. The feeding chair with pastel orange trim and the stool that went with it with pink trim. The woman moved behind her desk and Mikasa placed her phone down so the woman could read the codes  
"This set also had a bookcase that comes with it if you're interested, the only colour you don't have is the white..."  
"Go ahead and add it to the order, in white"  
She nodded and he walked around. He ended up doing the same thing with towels and blankets, going for all the different colours, but for the clothes he mostly went with blues, greens and purples, with a few white onesies thrown in. The toys ended up being the most fun. He didn't go over the top, instead he chose a large giraffe, a smaller zebra and lion and then a rabbit to place in the crib. They paid for everything, his friends freaking out that he could just drop $21,000 like that. The woman bagged up all their purchases, other than the furniture and Armin did the trips while Eren negotiated delivery. She promised 3 days and he was happy, it would all be done before Levi returned.

After that, they spent a few hours window shopping, Mikasa wouldn't let him buy anything for her until she found a dress she instantly fell in love with. He begged her to let him buy it, and Armin joined it. Finally she gave in. It was a beautiful floral dress in a late 50's style, complete with the swing styled floofy skirt. It was nice to see her actually into girly things, none of them were surprised when she presented as an alpha. Armin presenting as an alpha however had been a total shock. He was so tiny and fragile looking.

Arriving home he finally checked his phone. He'd missed a call from Hanji and excused himself to call her back. Levi had asked her to check in on him and he sighed. He quickly filled her in on the fact his friends didn't know about Petra and how they thought everything was all happy families. She agreed to stay quiet and he invited her and Moblit over for dinner. Once he'd hung up, he headed to the kitchen to inform the chef that there'd be two more for dinner. The man said something in French which Eren was pretty sure was swearing, he apologised for the late noticed and the man shooed him out.

He went back to Mikasa and Armin and began to give them the tour. It ended with them in the pool house and Mikasa declaring she wasn't going back to college, instead she was going to live in Eren's walk-in-robe. Eren laughed at her and offered to switch lives, but Mikasa scrunched her nose up, living like this wasn't for her. They returned to the house just after 6:30 and headed into the dining room, Hanji and Moblit arrived before 7 and Eren had to laugh at how flustered they both looked, he was sure they'd been making out in the car. He showed them in and introduced them both to Mikasa and Hanji. The woman promptly demanded all his embarrassing stories. He could honestly say it was the best night he'd ever spent in the manor. Even with Hanji prodding and poking his stomach. 

*  
The week passed too fast for his liking. Eren had chosen the room that Mikasa and Armin were supposed to use for the nursery, mostly because it didn't have its own ensuite or walk-in-robe. The maids had cleared it out for him and all it had taken one was one phone call to get the decorators out. It was crazy stupid how fast people would do things for you if you were rich. He had the whole room painted white, but running around the middle of the room was a strip that blended like a rainbow and it tied the room to the furniture he'd purchased. They'd had to do an emergency curtain run, choosing soft yellow curtains and once everything was done Mikasa burst into tears. Eren hugged her and laughed, she insisted on taking what seemed like a million photos. She loved it all and Eren had to admit he was proud of it. He hadn't changed his mind about leaving Levi or the baby behind. But he'd be leaving their child in a nursery he'd put together, Levi wouldn't be free from that thought.

The morning they left it had been a struggle for him to get out of bed. They were leaving and Levi and Petra would be back a few hours later. He wished the hour wouldn't come. They ate breakfast before hanging out in the nursery, Armin had grown attached to the giraffe, even naming it Armin after himself. They chatted about baby names until the car horn sounded and it was time for then both to leave. He burst into tears and Mikasa rushed to comfort him. Promising to return soon. He cried all the way to the front door and once they were gone he shut himself away in the pool house. Piling all his blankets on the bed before crawling under them.

*  
The omega woke to the sound of a text, he rolled off his phone and was blinded by the small white screen  
Levi: Arriving in 5 minutes. Be in the foyer.  
Well fuck... so much for hiding. He pushed the blankets back and stretched, paying a quick trip to the bathrooms before heading up to the main house and into the foyer. His timing was perfect, Petra and Levi had just walked through the door, the one took one look at him and smiled broader  
"Oh Eren, you should have come, we had such a wonderful time"  
"Good for you, but I think I had the better holiday"  
Petra's look soured  
"Yes, ill say. What the hell did you spend $22,000 dollars on"  
Petra gaped  
"He did what?!"  
"And the there was the other $3000"  
"Eren! How could you! Levi works hard for that money, it's not for you to waste!"  
"Petra, why don't you go freshen up. Levi, it'll be easier to just show you"  
"If Levi's gets to see, so do I. I am his fiancé"  
Levi turned to Petra   
"It's alright, I'll handle this. You go freshen up for dinner, you look exhausted"  
Petra huffed and ran up the stairs, her heels clicking as she went. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath  
"Alright. But it better be worth it"   
The alpha walked towards him, confused when Eren took the right set of stairs. He followed Eren to the nursery door  
"Open it"  
Levi looked at him   
"Open the door"  
Levi cautiously opened the door like something was going to jump out at him. He flicked the light on and Eren pushed past him  
"This is what I spent the money on. Best of the best and all that"  
Levi moved into the middle of the room  
"Eren... wow, you did an amazing job..."  
"No shit. Mikasa and Armin helped so you should thank them too"  
Levi walked over to the crib and picked up the stuffed rabbit  
"We're actually having a baby..."  
Eren snorted  
"No shit"  
The alpha placed the rabbit back down carefully  
"How do you always do the right thing. This is perfect. You have an eye for this kind of thing"  
"I wanted to give the child something nice"  
Levi frowned but behind him Petra gasped  
"What's all this?!"  
"It's a nursery"  
"But Levi and I haven't even been..."  
"It's not for you. Now tours over, everyone out"  
Petra back up and Levi walked from the room. Eren exited last and flicked the light switch off before closing the door firmly.

Dinner was filled with Petra gushing over France and Eren resisted the urge to gag over her words. He ate little before excusing himself. Levi reached for his hand, but Eren was already out of reach. He headed down to the pool house and stripped. He changed the wound pads and climbed into bed. He wasn't surprised when Levi came down a few hours later. He heard the door open and then a few seconds later the bed dipped  
"Hey..."  
The lamp beside the bed flicked on  
"Gargh... fuck that's bright"  
"Sorry. I just had to come see you"  
"You've seen me, you can go"  
Levi let out a frustrated sigh. His hands clenched and unclenched  
"I brought you some clothes in France given your stomach is getting bigger... and I brought this back as well"  
Eren was confused as a small stuffed tiger was pushed into his hands, he couldn't help but smile at it  
"It's cute"  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you and the baby, the whole time we were over there"  
Eren snorted  
"I bet that made Petra happy"  
"I don't want to talk about her right now"  
Levi leant in and pushed a kiss to Eren's lips  
"You do know she watches the tapes"  
"So?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Alright, what else brings you here? This..."  
He waved the tigers paw  
"Could have waited until the morning"  
"We're throwing you a baby shower. Petra will be out of town on Saturday, she's flying up to Marley Friday morning, a lot of clients you've met will be there"  
"Mr and Mrs Pixis?"  
Levi smiled and nodded  
"Yeah, I know you're crazy about her"  
"Alright. But Hanji and Moblit have to come to"  
"Done"  
"Ok, well I want to go to sleep, so you can go now"  
Levi nodded and left. Eren held the small tiger tight, it was the kind of thing Levi would have brought him back when they first started dating. He forced himself not to throw it across the room at the thought and placed it on the bedside table, before flicking the lamp off and rolling away from it. 

*  
Friday came and Petra left. Eren hoped she'd never return, but with her gone it also meant all of Levi's attention was on him, this had lead to Levi sitting him down and talking telling him about all the details of the party tomorrow. In the end all Eren got from it was "don't mess this up". He'd thought he'd at least have the night to himself but Levi had taken hold of his wrist and dragged him up to the room he shared with Petra. Levi's smell was completely smothered by perfume and it left him gagging. Still the alpha didn't let him go. There was no denying why Levi had brought him up here and Eren obeyed the man silently. He didn't want to have to hide a black eye... not again. When Levi forced him onto his hands and knees he took the spanking the alpha gave with his leather belt, his fingers clutched the sheets and bit down on his bottom lip, filling his mouth with the taste of blood. When the pain finally stopped he was shaking too hard to hold himself up and Levi slid between his legs taking his hips in his broad hands  
"God... you're so beautiful"  
Eren hung his head as Levi pushed in, his face was burning, he'd rather the black eye after all. Levi didn't last long and Eren didn't cum at all. He couldn't. All he could smell was Petra. Bile burnt at his throat and the second Levi was done he scrambled into the alphas bathroom   
"Are you alright?"  
"Don't come in here!"  
It took him a moment to realise the high pitched slightly panicked voice actually belong to him. Levi ignored his words, the alpha came in and squatted next to him, rubbing his back in circles   
"I thought you were past the vomiting stage"  
His skin crawled and he vomited again  
"Come back to bed when you're done"  
"I'm not sleeping in there"  
"Well you're not sleeping alone, not when we have the whole place to ourselves"  
"It fucking stinks of perfume. Pregnant remember. Smells make me vomit"  
"Then we'll sleep in the pool house"  
"No, you stay up here and I'll go back down there"  
Levi gripped his arm again, this time harder and he winced. The alpha flushed the toilet and pulled him up and over to the counter. Still keeping a firm hold as Eren rinsed his mouth out  
"We'll sleep in the pool house, I want to spend time with you"  
Eren pried Levi's fingers off his arm before holding it up between them  
"If you didn't pull this shit all the time I might let you"  
The alpha snarled and Eren wasn't surprised by the slap he was given. Not caring he was naked he stormed out of Levi's room and down to the pool house, locking himself in his bathroom before turning the shower in and scrubbing all traces of Levi.

He dried and walked back to his bed still in his towel. It'd be Christmas soon and Petra being gone had given him a good idea and now seemed the perfect time to enact it. He grabbed his laptop and Levi's black card before looking up flights online. If Petra's family lived in Marley, then that's where she and Levi would be spending Christmas. He booked the tickets, leaving on the 24th at 8:00am and returning on the 2nd at 11:00pm. He smiled as he chose first class and booked them under Petra's name, selective to have physical tickets sent to the manors address. They'd most probably arrive Monday and he wondered how Levi was going to squirm out of that one. Comforted by his good deed. He pushed his laptop aside and curled up.


	11. Chapter 11

He slept late the next morning, waking up not feeling rested at all, nerves and anxiety had had him up all night, and he'd only fallen asleep as the sun was rising. Surprisingly however Levi had let him sleep until 12pm, before coming down to join him for breakfast in bed.

Eren ate as Levi was watching but he was none to thrilled about it all and alphas smell made his body tense. Levi smelt amazing as usual, but he knew the poisonous nature it was hiding. His hands started to shake and fork he'd been holding fell from his grip, before he could comprehend what had happened he the breakfast tray had been flipped across the room  
"What the fuck is your problem?!"  
Levi sounded furious and he couldn't understand why  
"I went to the effort of bringing your breakfast down But you didn't even appreciate it!"  
"Levi, I was fucking eating. I don't know what you're on about"  
"You dropped the fork, I saw you shaking"  
"That's because you're watching me eat! Or you were until you had your little fit and threw the tray across the room"  
Eren glared openly at the man and Levi went to raise his hand as if to slap him, but stopped  
"This isn't finished. You will shower while I select your outfit"  
"Well pick something with long sleeves"  
Levi had started lowering his hand but it came back up with Eren's words, the teen held his arm up  
"You fucking bruised me last night, or do you want everyone to see"  
Eren could see the exact moment Levi's small amount of self control snapped and he was slapped across the face   
"Go clean up"  
Levi climbed from the bed and walked into Eren's walk-in-robe, Eren knew he'd brought it upon himself. He slipped from the bed and stepped over the strewn food, walking into the bathroom and turning the taps as hot as he could stand. He scrubbed thoroughly and would have spent longer in there if not for Levi pulling back the shower curtain   
"Look. Today's stressful enough. I love you"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi turned the taps off. With little option he stepped out the shower and Levi grabbed his towel off the wall  
"Stand still, I'll dry you off"

The omega stood trying not to flinch at Levi's touch. The man gently and carefully dried him down before moving to rest his hands on Eren's stomach  
"It's so amazing, this is our child. Proof of our love"  
"I'm sure Petra will make a fine mother"  
Levi looked up towards him but Eren looked away  
"You're this ones mother, you always will be..."  
"Alright. Whatever you say, can I please get dressed now?"  
Levi moved away and stood, he walked into Eren's bedroom ahead of him, the teen eyed the outfit, short sleeves. Great. Thanks Levi. He went to grab his shirt, but Levi plucked it off the bed first  
"Let me dress you, remember how you used to need help when we first started dating?"  
"Levi, I need to sit down, give me a minute"  
Levi eyed him as he sat  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren moved back and his hand came to his stomach   
"It's a pregnancy thing"  
The alpha nodded, and placed the shirt in Eren's hands, instead he took the teens dress pants and underwear, sliding them up Eren's legs, he stopped just before the scars left from the cuts  
"It makes me so sad to see these, you're so beautiful and they're so ugly"  
The alpha pressed a kiss to each thigh and then helped Eren stand again. Eren hadn't actually needed to sit, he'd been hoping the alpha would just give up and let him dress himself in his own time. Once dressed Levi tried to take his hand as they left the pool house, but Eren shook him off and strode up to manor ahead of the alpha. 

Catching him at the French door, Levi finally took his hand as he'd intended and lead Eren through to the main entertainment room, Eren had no real way to describe it. It was as if a dining room, a giant and a living room had some kind of mutant child. Canapés and glasses of champagne lined the long dining table that ran on one side and the wall above it read "Congratulations Eren"  
The omega let Levi lead him, he had a sinking feeling, worse than normal, that something was going to go horribly wrong  
"It's still a little early, but I wanted to give you your gift"  
"You didn't have to bother, I think you've given me enough"  
These words seemed to please the alpha, he grinned happily and walked over to the dining table, he came back with a small black rectangular box and presented it to him. Eren tried not to let his hands shake as he opened it. The present inside left him revolted and excited. On one hand there was a set of car keys, but above it was a gold band with two large diamonds  
"You're twice as important to me as Petra, don't forget that"  
Levi slipped the ring from the box and slid it upon his finger. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured down his back   
"Do you like it"  
He sniffled, he could feel his eyes growing damp, he waited to be stuck, but instead Levi had completely miss read the tears and had pulled him into a tight embrace, he kissed Eren and rubbed his back   
"If you take the car you need to be back by 7"  
Eren nodded, at least he had more freedom than before... he pulled back and closed the black box, slipping it into his pocket  
"Go wash your face, the guests will be here soon"

He walked as fast as he could while still being polite, but once out the doorway he ran up to his old room and into the ensuite, vomiting hard. Twice as important! If that was try why wasn't he the one getting married... he shook his head, no. Now he had a car he had a way out of this shitty place. He stayed in the bathroom until the first chime of the door, people were finally arriving. He forced himself to get it together, wiping his face and pasting a smile across it. If it wasn't for his eyes he'd pull off happy.

*  
Eren smiled as he swept through the room, Levi had a hold on his elbow and seemed to be growing more and more annoyed every time someone would touch him to shake hands or pat his back and offer words of congratulations. Eren had hoped he'd be able to hide out with Hanji and Moblit, but Levi seemed to doing his damnedest to make that impossible. After what seemed to be hours he was finally allowed to take a seat and Mrs Pixis hurried over to him, even pushing her way through people to get to his side, he smiled a genuine smile for the old lady and rose to greet her   
"Oh Eren darling, congratulations. You must be so excited. It's Levi's right?"  
Eren took her hand and kissed it  
"I think shocked is more the word, it still doesn't seem real. And you it's Levi's"  
"Ooooh goodie! Maybe now he'll stop all this ridiculousness with Petra. It's not right you know, I was telling Dot all about it you see..."  
Eren could have kissed her, it wasn't long before her open dislike of the situation had him giggling. She patted his hand and made her way over to the champagne. Eren thought she'd merely gone for a drink, but soon the sound of a silver spoon against crystal rang out and Levi moved to his side   
"Can I have everyone's attention please!?"  
The tiny old woman made her way back to Eren's side and Eren blushed hard   
"I'd like to make a speech if I might"  
She didn't stop for confirmation  
"It's been 2 years since I first met Eren and it's hard to believe how fast time has flown. When I first met him, he was so nervous the poor boy, he eyed everything with curiosity and wonder, but was so charming and polite that you couldn't help but be drawn to him. I thought to myself Oh Levi, you've picked a good one in him! And Eren has matured into the loveliest kindest man, I know many of you know exactly what I mean, he never has a unkind word for anyone and is always such a great dancer, even with an old broad like me"  
She rounded to look towards Eren   
"Eren, you and Levi will make amazing parents. Allow me to congratulate you both, and I hope everyone will raise their glasses. To Eren and Levi. May their child be happy, healthy and loved"  
Eren was in shock, people actually raised their glasses and their was the usual "here, here" one hears after a speech, but people actually seemed to genuinely want to wish him well and he felt himself tearing up. He stood and hugged Mrs Pixis, thanking her quietly while she hugged him back. The room was strangely quiet as everyone watched on.

"What's going on here, darling?"  
The magic of the moment was broken. Petra's annoying voice rang out clearly and Eren released Mrs Pixis. The omega moved to Levi's side as Petra smiled falsely and walked over, she pressed a kiss to Levi's lips and Levi gently brushed her off  
"I thought you were in Marley, we were just having a small get together celebrating Eren's pregnancy"  
"Daddy was sick so I took an earlier flight home. Also I couldn't wait to tell you, I had a call from Pastor Nick, he wants us to comedown and meet with him at Wall Church"  
Levi raised his hand and pressed his fingers to temples  
"We'll discuss this later, go change into something more appropriate"  
Petra looked more than a little pissed that Levi wasn't giving her the attention that her news seemed to need  
"He's quite right love, this is a baby shower for him and Eren. Why don't you go freshen up and come back down and join us"  
"For him... and Eren?"  
"Well it is Levi's baby after all, who else could possibly be the father"  
Petra's face drained off all colour and Eren smiled, he used his left hand to brush away his fringe, giving Petra a good look at the ring on his finger. She looked mutinous and fled from the room, Mrs Pixis looked to Eren  
"Dear me, what was that all about?"  
"Um, I'd hazard a guess and say that even after months of living at the manor, she didn't realise that Levi was my alpha"  
The old woman's eyes widened and she turned to Levi   
"You didn't tell her?"  
"I thought she knew"  
Eren couldn't help the small snort he let out, he covered it by coughing, but he knew he was fooling no one.

Petra didn't return and Eren found himself quite enjoying his baby shower. Mrs Pixis was the only other person to give him an actual gift. Like Levi, her gift was in a black rectangular box but unlike Levi's gift he wasn't shaking as he opened it. He gaped at the watch inside, it was beautiful, and old...  
"It was Dots, we were always going to pass it on to our son, but after he died, well..."  
"I can't, it's too much"  
"Nonsense, I meant every word I said, you are such a lovely young man and anyone out there who's met you knows it"  
He hugged tightly again and she helped him put the watch on. Given the party was finally winding down, Hanji and Moblit both came to join him  
"Mrs Pixis, this is my doctor and friend Hanji Zoë and her hopefully soon to be husband current boyfriend Moblit Berner. Hanji, Moblit, this is Mrs Pixis"  
Hanji gave the woman an awkward hug and Moblit was completely confused  
"Eren! I feel like I've barely seen you since we got here. What was that with Petra? And is it true you designed the nursery?"  
"Petra finally found out that Levi was my alpha, I don't think she took it well. And who told you about the nursery?"  
"Levi. Do we get to see?"  
Eren turned to Mrs Pixis  
"Would you like to join us, it is upstairs though"  
"I'll be fine young man, fit as a fiddle, just take my hand and lead the way"  
Eren grinned, he told Hanji to take Moblit ahead to the room next to his old room, but to wait until they arrived.

Mrs Pixis moved slowly, but Eren really didn't mind. The old woman had a million and one stories and Eren loved them all, no matter how many times she told him. They made it up to the second floor and he carefully lead her down to where Hanji and Moblit were waiting   
"It's not much, but I like it"  
"I'm sure it'll be lovely dear"  
Eren opened the door and flicked the light on, Hanji let out a gasp   
"Oh Eren! It's beautiful!"  
She moved into the centre of the room, taking everything in and Mrs Pixis moved in to take a better look  
"How many weeks along are you?"  
"He's 17!"  
Hanji's eyes shone as she looked to Mrs Pixis. Eren wasn't completely sure why Hanji suddenly moved to hug the woman, and just put it down to being a female thing   
"Only 17? I don't want to wait that long. At my age everyday counts!"  
Eren smiled   
"I didn't realise it was so hard being 21?"  
He gave Mrs Pixis a wink and she grinned back, she moved from Hanji to his side  
"You have a lovely eye for this kind of thing"  
Her gaze lingered on the pastel rainbow that tied the soft colours together  
"I know right! I was totally freaking out about dinner with Levi, but Eren dressed me and I must say I looked pretty amazing"  
Mrs Pixis laughed  
"I think I like you"  
Hanji let out a small happy "Yay"  
"Shall we head back down?"  
Eren nodded and waited for Hanji and Mrs Pixis to exit the room   
"So Hanji, as Eren's doctor, do you know what it's going to be"  
"I don't want to know, and Hanji knows she's not to tell me or Levi"  
"Doctor, patient and all that"  
"Oh well, can't blame an old bird for trying"

The returned to the foyer and Dot Pixis was waiting  
"I see you got the watch"  
Eren had extended his hand for shake the mans  
"Yes, thank you, I'll cherish it"  
"I know you will son, at least this explains why you were so hesitant to take the job I offered. Maybe after the baby is born?"  
"Definitely, I can't think of a better boss"  
Mr Pixis took his wife's arm  
"And I can't think of anyone I'd like to employ more. Levi, you look after this one. We always knew he was special"  
Levi moved and took Eren's hand in his, he intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of it  
"That he is"  
The group said their farewells and Eren let out a long yawn once everyone was gone  
"You were brilliant today, why don't I help you up to your old room?"  
"I'm alright, I can make it down to the pool house"  
"Eren, I don't like you being down there alone"  
"Levi, it's probably the safest place on the manor grounds, besides the only person who wants me here is you. Now I'm tired and my feet hurt, so I'll see you later"  
"Eren, please, I really would feel a lot better in you slept in your old room again. Even if it's just for tonight"  
Even though his words were gently Eren knew he had no choice. He turned and headed back upstairs, Levi would apologise to any guests still lingering.

Alone in his room he pulled the black box with the car keys out of his pocket. He wondered what they unlocked, but if he was honest he didn't care. He now had a means to escape once the child was born. Hanji had said 17 weeks, which he figured was close enough to the 15 he'd guess when with Mikasa and Armin, that meant there was 23 weeks. That would make the child due around the end of April start of May. If he was right, he'd hopefully too fat to attend Petra and Levi's wedding. He stripped his shirt and shoes off before climbing into bed and trying to get comfy. When he closed his eyes he could see Petra's face and he allowed himself a moment to laugh out loud. It'd been perfect and he couldn't even be blamed for it. Bitch was clueless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life!  
> I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of them, but I do read them all... xxx

Eren managed a few hours sleep, he awoke to a silent house so assumed Petra and Levi had sorted out things out. He looked at the ring on his finger and grimaced before tugging it from his finger and laying it on the bedside table. There was a time he would have been thrilled to receive the small piece of jewellery. But that was before Levi's true colours bled through. He didn't even know what had lead to the change, only that it's happened after he'd marked Eren as his. He shook his head and padded into the bathroom, his clothes were a crumpled mess and he padded back out, checking his old walk-in-robe A pair of jeans and a shirt hung in there, both belonged to Mikasa. He smiled as he pulled them off the hangers before carrying them back into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. One done he dressed and smiled, his sister was significantly shorter, her jeans hugged his thighs and were basically 3/4 length on his long legs. The shirt was tight, but he pulled the crumbled one he'd been wearing before back on. He stopped to grab his car keys leaving the ring behind as he slipped out the room.

No one was about and he headed down to the pool house first. He rummaged through his things and grabbed Levi's blackcard and his phone before exiting back out and up to the foyer  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
His heart sank  
"You gave me a car, I wanted to take it for a test drive"  
Levi descended the stairs  
"Lets go then"  
"What about Petra?"  
"She's asleep"  
Levi moved towards the door and Eren trailed after. So much for some alone time.

Outside the manor door he pressed the unlock button, headlight flashed for a second and he eyed the car. It was a forest green jeep 2017 model and he had to admit it was nice car. He crossed over to it and opened the drivers door before sliding behind the seat. He'd learnt to drive in highschool, but this would be his first time driving since  
"Don't blame me if you get whiplash"  
Levi slid into the passenger side and shot him a look  
"Well I am half blind..."  
Levi let out a sigh  
"Are you going to start the car or sit and bitch?"  
Eren placed the key into the ignition and turned, the car purred to life and he cautiously knocked it into drive.

He carefully made his was out of Trost city limits, letting out a long breath  
"Why don't you give it some gas?"  
He nodded, pressing down on the accelerator, the car smoothly picked up speed and he found himself smiling despite the company  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah. It's really smooth, it's smoother than the SUV"  
Levi nodded he reached out and placed his hand on Eren's arm  
"It'd be nice if you could accompany us to the church tomorrow"  
"It depends on this thing inside me..."  
Levi let out a long breath  
"It's not a thing, it's our child"  
Eren didn't dare argue, not at the speed he was driving. Slowly he let his foot up and slowed down and when they finally reached a service station he pulled in. He let out a shaky breath  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... just need to stretch my legs. Do you want something?"  
Levi looked at the service station  
"No, I'm alright, do you need money?"  
"I have your card"  
Eren climbed from the car and stretched before yawning. He walked over to the servo, first using the bathroom before walking the few poorly stocked isles. He grabbed a packet of chips and a bottle of orange juice before paying. The man eyed the card in wonder. He said nothing. Having paid he returned to the car, Levi had moved into the drivers seat  
"You looked tired"  
Eren nodded, he climbed into the passenger seat and placed the juice bottle in the cup holder. He opened the bag of chips and shook it at Levi, the alpha looked disgusted  
"I can't believe you eat that shit"  
"You're loss, and blame the baby, I wanted salt"  
Levi started the car, he drove to the speed limit and Eren relaxed, it felt like they'd gone back in time, back to before everything went to shit. He closed his eyes and felt Levi take his hand  
"Eren. Where's your ring?"  
Eren felt Levi slam then breaks on, the seatbelt cut into his stomach from the momentum  
"Fuck Levi!"  
"Where's your ring?"  
Levi's voice was cold  
"It's at home. I placed it on the bedside table"  
"I didn't buy it for you just for you to leave it around"  
"I took it off to take a shower"  
"From now on you'll leave it on. Even if you shower"  
"Yes sir"  
"Good"  
Levi took his foot off the break and Eren rubbed at his stomach  
"Are you alright?"  
"No, my stomach fucking hurts"  
"I'm sorry. I love you"  
Eren didn't reply, he closed his eyes again and let out a breath. If he was 17 weeks, that meant 23 left. 23 fucking weeks and then he was free.

"Is there anywhere you want to go Christmas?"  
The question came from nowhere and Eren had been on the verge of sleep  
"No, besides, you should spend it with Petra and her family"  
"Don't turn this back to her"  
"Then can I have a few days to think?"  
"Of course. Maybe we could go to the ocean? You used to love it when we went"  
"I'm surprised you remember that"  
"How can I not? I remember everything when it comes to you"

Levi drove back to the manor while Eren napped. This night had hit too close to memories he'd rather keep buried. If he spent too much time in the past he felt he'd wind up forgetting the Levi of now. The alpha lifted him from the car and Eren hissed  
"What is it?"  
"Stomach... its fine..."  
"Alright"  
Levi carried Eren inside and up to his old room. He placed the teen on the bed and began to strip him down, his hands came to rest on Eren's stomach  
"I'm sorry. I'll take you to see Hanji tomorrow"  
"It's fine. Now go back to Petra"  
Levi continued, stripping Eren down to his underwear, before taking the watch off and sliding the ring back on his finger  
"Get some sleep"

Eren curled up, his heart was pounding and he cried silently, how could one person be so extreme? And why was he allowing it?

*  
He slept through until morning, clothes already laid out on his bed when he awoke. He stumbled into the bathroom and turned the light on, a bruise ran across his the middle of his baby bump. He rolled his eyes and hurried up. Once done he dressed he put the watch back on and exited to the hall. He noticed the nursery room open and frowned, cautiously walking the few metres before opening it completely. The room had been trashed, furniture tipped over and the curtains pulled down. He let out an angry growl, surprising himself with how much he cared and how much he sounded like Levi at the moment. He spun round and stormed out, heading down to the dining room, Petra would more than likely be there and he was right  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Petra rose and Eren marched straight over, slapping her hard across the face  
"Eren! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
Levi moved between him and Petra  
"Go look at the nursery"  
Levi's eyes narrowed  
"Don't give me that. Go take a fucking look at the nursery"  
Eren stormed back off, not looking back on his way to his pool house. He struggled to breathe, he couldn't understand his own feelings and one inside he slid down against the door and began to sob. That room was supposed to be a reminder to Levi once he was gone. And now Petra has fucked it up. He held his stomach as he cried, he could feel the baby moving inside and he stopped. It was the first time, his eyes widened. He had no words for it, it took away all his frustrations and he was caught in the moment.

Eren heard the keypad beep and then a push on the door  
"Eren!"  
He pushed himself up, one hand on his stomach, fingers spread across the swell  
"Levi?"  
Levi opened the door and walked in  
"About the nursery... what happened?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't know. The door was open when I woke up"  
"And you didn't do it?"  
Eren gaped at him  
"When did I have time? You put me to bed yourself. I woke up and went to the bathroom, got dressed and then went to leave"  
"Petra says it wasn't her"  
"Oh so yes, it had to be me! God I can't fucking win. Get out. Get out and don't come back!"  
"I didn't say it was you, I asked if it was"  
"Oh come on. You might be able to pull that shit at work, but I know you better than that"  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose  
"I'll get it sorted out. Also, we have to be at the church in two hours"  
"I'm not going"  
"Eren. Don't push me"  
The teen lifted his shirt  
"I'm sore you arsehole"  
Levi slapped him across the face  
"Calm the fuck down. You could have just told me"  
"Why? Can't stomach your handy work?"  
"I wouldn't have to discipline you if you'd just behave"  
"I'm not a dog Levi. Now leave"

The alpha glared at him before turning and leaving. If Levi was going with Petra, he'd be alone... he disappeared into his walk-in-robe, as far as he could tell the room wasn't in range of the security camera. He pulled out a heap of his clothes and stuffed them in his old school bag, before adding his phone and Levi's card from his pocket. He needed alone time. True alone time. Feeling the baby move has stirred up something in him and now he was wavering over the whole thing again. He left his bag in the robe and went back to his bed, with nothing else to do for the next two hours he napped.

The intercom chimed and Levi's voice filled the room  
"We're leaving now, we'll be a few hours and we'll be going out to dinner tonight"  
Eren waited another few minutes before climbing off the bed and retrieving his bag. He realised Levi hasn't returned his keys and he hoped they'd be in the jeep. He made his way slowly to his car, nearly running into a maid as he walked through the foyer  
"Sorry Master Yeager... are you going out?"  
"Yeah, I'm... going to see Hanji"  
He placed his hand on his stomach and the woman nodded  
"Congratulations sir, its going to be lovely having a baby in the manor"  
"Thank you"  
The woman scampered off and he continued to his car. He slung his bag in and climbed in after it. The keys were in the ignition and he let out a relieved sigh. Starting the car he clicked his seatbelt into place and shifted into drive. He had no real place in mind, but he definitely wasn't going to Hanji's. He'd only just reached the road when his phone began to ring, pulling over he rummaged through his bag and pulled the noisy device out. Levi. Of course. He answered the call  
"I was told you left the manor"  
"Yeah, I thought I'd go see Hanji and take a drive"  
"Yet you couldn't come with us?"  
"You don't have to walk round when you're driving"  
"Fine. Let me know what she says"  
Eren hung up the call, he supposed he still had a few hours before Levi would figure out he wasn't actually with Hanji. He took a few deep breaths before remembering what Levi had said about the beach. It was true, he had loved visiting the beach and it had been months since he'd been. He pulled up the in car navigation and entered Paradis Beach. The woman's voice happily declared she was calculating route. He waited until the white arrow appeared on the map and pulled back out into the traffic.

*  
Paradis Beach was hardly paradise but it was nearly there, he'd made the joke to Armin about how it had no "e" on the end because it was just short of paradise. His friend had smacked him for it. Slowing down he pulled into a motel car park, and put the car into park. The place was a dive, hidden behind a deceptively modern exterior. He grabbed Levi's card, it was times like these he wished he had cash.

The man behind the reception desk looked like he'd given up on life. His name tag read "Shadis", it was clipped to his food and sweat stained white singlet. He eyed Eren like the teen was some criminal, but he didn't ask for ID and took payment for a single night without much prompting. His greasy fingers dropped the key into Eren's hand and the teen forced a smile before walking back out. All the rooms faced the ocean. He grabbed his bag from the car and made his way to room 104. The smell of cheap pine disinfectant filled his nose and he smiled. He'd take a cheap room like this over any luxurious penthouse suite any day.

Changing from the clothes Levi had set out, into something more causal, he walked out and down towards the beachside markets. Bright gaudy colours filled his vision, though he was saddened to see that almost every stall now had an "eftpos available" sign. There was something so wrong about it, but maybe that was just the hopeless romantic in him imagining people bartering and trading their goods. He walked the stalls, picking out a few small pieces for Armin and Mikasa. He supposed he needed to buy something for Levi, but he didn't know what. It's not like the man was even going to be in town. He scolded himself, he came here to think about his future, not his and Levi's.

Moving through the stalls he came across a small woodwork stand. A beautiful carved box sat in pride of place and he loved it the moment his eye settled on it. He carefully lifted the lid and found the inside lined with a blue green velvet  
"Matches your eyes"  
He jumped, not having noticed the stall owner before  
"It's beautiful"  
"That it is, comes with a little key and everything so you can lock it"  
Eren nodded, his fingers gently closed the lid again and he ran them over the inlaid pattern  
"Do you have eftpos?"  
The man laughed  
"Kid, everyone has eftpos these days"  
Eren retrieved the card and the man pulled out the small hand held machine  
"Rich kid? Never would have guessed"  
The man sounded slightly disgusted  
"Not at heart, not by birth either. I was taken in after my parents... well... but I love this more than any upscale joint"  
The man nodded, his smile coming back. He rang up the purchase before handing Eren his card and receipt and wrapping the box in thick brown paper  
"Thank you"  
"Alright, off with you kid before I start liking you rich people"  
The mans tone was warm and he smiled easily, moving back into the flow of people at the markets. Having found nothing else he liked, he stopped to buy an ice cream before walking down further into the beach. He stayed out in the sun until he realised he was beginning to become dehydrated and walked back up to his motel room. He opened the mini fridge, tiny bottles of alcohol filled the top shelf. He snorted, not a single bottle of water. He closed the door again and kicked off his shoes, before climbing onto the less than comfortable bed. He filled around with the beside table until he found a notepad and pen. He had no idea why this place bothered with advertising, no sane person would come back... 

Rolling over he winced as he aggravated the bruises on his stomach and he rolled back. He went to write down the reasons why he should stay with Levi, and the reasons he should leave but when the tip of them pen touches the paper he found himself crying. Levi said he loved him. Levi wanted the baby. Sure Levi hit him... but maybe he did deserve it? But Levi was engaged to Petra and Petra hated him and Petra hated the baby... and he hated the baby... but feeling it move had been incredible. This was his child too... but it was also Levi's... and Levi hurt him. He deserved not to be hurt... but Levi had also taken him in and things had once been so damn good and last night he'd seen tiny glimpses... and Levi hadn't really done anything that bad since he'd broken Eren's nose. Maybe Petra being with Levi would mean the alpha wouldn't be so possessive... but that seemed unlikely... and if he did leave... where would he go. Levi had the money and resources to find him. 

He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't breathe, he'd worked himself up into a panic without realising and he forced himself over to his bag. His fingers shook as he tried to pull Hanji's contact details up on his phone. He was about to dial but he just couldn't do it, instead his phone fell from his grip and he slipped to the floor. Why did falling in love have to hurt so badly?

*  
Eren didn't know how long he sat there, eventually he calmed enough to remember how to breathe. His phone was ringing and he felt around for it he slid his thumb across the screen  
"Where are you?"  
Levi sounded pissed, he let out a shaky breath  
"I can't do this anymore Levi"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You, me, this baby. I don't want any of it anymore. Just leave me alone"  
"Eren..."  
Eren hung up and dropped his phone. He curled back into himself, he couldn't believe he felt nothing.

He moved from the floor back to the bed and slipped under the covers, before hiding his head under his pillow. He couldn't sleep, but he didn't come out. 

*  
Eren jumped in terror, the front door broke easily beneath Levi's foot, the alpha marched over and grabbed his wrist  
"What the fuck are you doing here!?"  
Eren's words failed him. He'd seen Levi mad before, but this seemed on a whole new level  
"I trusted you and you ran off. Again. You said you wouldn't do that. You lied to me"  
Eren whimpered as Levi's hold tightened further, he was sure his wrist would snap at any moment  
"And now I find you in some junkie hole of a motel. Is there someone else? Is that why you've been acting so weird?"  
"No, there's no one else"  
"Why would I believe you"  
Levi slung him down to the ground and pinned him down  
"I asked you why would I believe you?"  
Levi drew his fist back and Eren closed his eyes. His alpha pounded into him like he was nothing.

*  
"Eren? Eren can you hear me? Don't try to talk, you've got a breathing tube in"  
Eren felt Hanji's hand in his  
"If you can hear me, squeeze my hand"  
He tried to but his body felt heavy  
"It's alright, I can feel you trying, try get some sleep, we're here with you"

The next time he woke up he struggled against the tube, Hanji quickly calmed him, and less than 10 minutes later he was coughing as the tube slid from his throat  
"You're throats going to feel a little weird"  
Hanji held a straw to his lips  
"Small sips"  
Eren obeyed, the liquid felt awful sliding down his throats  
"You had me worried... they had to put you into a coma..."  
Eren tried to speak, his voices sounded strangled  
"What... happened?"  
"Levi found you, you'd called him saying it was over. Do you remember?"  
Eren shook his head, immediately regretting the action  
"What's the last thing you remember?"  
He tried to think but it all felt like fog  
"Baby... shower"  
Hanji smiled at him  
"That's good... don't worry if you can't remember, head injuries can be a little tricky. Levi's in the hallway, I'll get him"  
Eren's heart began to pound and Hanji rushed to calm him  
"Hey, what is it? It's is Levi? He's been so worried"  
Flashes of a strange hotel room shot through his mind  
"He... he was there"  
"He found you, you're safe now"  
Eren shook his head, but Hanji left him anyway, returning with Levi. He alpha walked to his bedside and sank down before laying his head against Eren's chest  
"I'm so sorry... I was so scared... I love you Eren, I've always loved you, please forgive me... I need you"  
Eren coughed and Hanji moved Levi off Eren's chest, the omega couldn't believe the alpha was crying. He was terrified. Levi was so close. Too close  
"Is the baby still alright?"  
"Yeah, the little ones a tough cookie"  
"They take after Eren"  
Levi reached for Eren's hand and lifted it, he realised why his hand had felt so heavy before, his wrist was in a cast  
"How much longer will he need to be in?"  
"We need to run some more tests now he's awake, make sure there's no brain damage"  
Levi squeezed Eren's fingertips for a moment  
"Look after him Hanji"  
The alpha stood and left, Hanji took his place  
"He's been by your side this whole time"  
"How long?"  
"How long have you been out? 6 days"  
Eren nodded sinking back  
"I guess that's my sign to go, I'll come back and check on you in a few"

Eren tried to sink back against the pillows but everything was throbbing and he was scared. It felt like Levi had done this... but he couldn't remember for sure...


	13. Chapter 13

Levi supported Eren as the teen made his way into the foyer. It'd been two weeks since he last set foot in the manor and during that time Levi had been infuriatingly attentive. He didn't seem to care that every touch left Eren on edge  
"You're old room has been prepared and some of your things have been brought up"  
Eren eyed the stairs in disgust. His whole body was still sore and at the moment he was sporting a killer headache. As if sensing his hesitation to ascend the stairs Levi picked him up and began up them  
"Where's Petra?"  
"I sent her to her parents for a week, I thought it would be nice for us to have some alone time"  
A shiver rolled down his spine. He actually found himself wishing the strawberry blonde bitch was here, at least then she'd take up most of Levi's time.

Arriving in then bedroom Levi carried him over to bed and laid him down, Eren winced as his tender head touched the pillows   
"Are you in pain? I have your medication"  
"Headache"  
Levi nodded, placing his palm against Eren's head, once again not caring about how scared Eren was by the action, or maybe he just didn't care  
"I'll organise your medication, just lay there and rest"  
Eren wanted to glare, but instead he closed his eyes, it didn't help the throbbing at all and his whole body felt gross. He wanted to shower and to sleep. Not this bullshit attention. He felt Levi's weight shift from the bed and went to roll over, groaning as he did, his hands came to rest on his stomach and he gripped it gently. 19 weeks, just short of half way. The bed dipped and Levi's weight pulled him slightly back  
"Here"  
The alpha rolled him back, undoing his hard work and helped him sit up. He downed the tablets with his eyes closed and sipped from the straw resting against his lips   
"How long do I have to stay here?"  
Levi moved the drink away and he heard the glass clunk lightly on the bedside table   
"Hanji said you needed to be monitored closely for the next week. It was part of the conditions of your release"  
"But I can move back to the pool house?"  
"If nothing goes wrong"  
The room fell silent and Eren tried to roll back over. Once positioned again, Levi moved behind him and soon he was being spooned by the alpha. Levi's fingers ghosted over the bonding mark  
"This right here, it's my favourite part of you... it's proof of how much you love me and that you trusted me... I won't let you go Eren, I'm sorry I went overboard but I was so scared you were going to leave me"  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
Eren lied smoothly, Levi kept trying to apologise, but whenever Eren denied remembering the attack Levi always looked like he'd been sucker punched. He felt the alpha rest his forehead against his shoulder and the hand that had been playing with the scar moved away before Levi's arm snaked around his stomach. He swallowed down his terror, but his heart was pounding  
"I won't let you go..."  
Levi fell silent and tears rolled from Eren's eyes. He had no doubt Levi meant it.

The next week saw Levi being just as attentive. Every touch was gentle and he told Eren over and over much he loved him and how special he was. For Eren is was a living hell. If he slept without taking his medication he'd dream of Levi in that motel room, it'd mix in with every other beating he'd taken from the man and all the while Levi was telling him he loved him. He couldn't eat, and couldn't... wouldn't speak. He let Levi use his body like a broken marionette, the alpha hadn't tried to get intimate but that was only a matter of time. So he bided his time. He played his part, and finally he was released to the pool house on the day of Petra's return.

*  
Levi's possessive streak had seemed to grow, Eren hadn't thought it possible, but now he'd show an open hostility if he so much as caught anyone looking at Eren. Petra had copped the full wrath of one of his glares and dropped the spoon she was holding. Eren fought down the laugh. There wasn't much to laugh about anymore. A new lock had been installed in the pool house as well as cameras in every room including the bathroom. The door pin has been changed and a pin pad installed in the inside. He could only get out when Levi allowed.

With Christmas approaching Petra was droning on about how happy she was Levi brought their tickets to Marley. Levi on the other hand was less than amused, he insisted they weren't going which lead to the pair having a fight and somehow everything back fired so now Petra's parents were coming to stay at the manor. Eren wondered if the Ral's knew about him, he assumed they'd have to.

*  
Mr and Mrs Ral arrived on December the 19th and they were everything Eren imagined, the seemed to think sun shined out Petra's arse and their previous daughter could do no wrong, while Eren was an eyesore. The first night they were in Trost meant going out for dinner and Eren couldn't wait. He was dying to see if they'd slip up and bad mouth him, or parrot something Petra had told them about him.

Dinner was held at the restaurant where Eren had first met Petra all those months ago, he found himself wondering whatever happened to Erwin. Once settled and their drinks had been ordered the questions began  
"So Eren, how do you know Levi?"  
Mr Ral was apparently a "straight to the point" kind of person   
"He took me in after my parents died"  
"And how long ago was that?"  
"I've been with him for a little over two and a half years"  
Levi's hand slid into his lap and the alpha squeezed his thigh  
"So he's like a father to you?"  
Levi coughed and Eren bit his lip   
"Oh he's a father alright, in more ways than one"  
Levi gave a quick hard squeeze  
"It takes a tough man to take in someone else's unwanted child"  
Eren looked at Petra and Petra looked away  
"And I see you're pregnant with a child of your own. Does the father know?"  
Eren couldn't help but snort, he covered his mouth   
"I would hope so"  
Mr Ral eyed him a moment and looked to Petra   
"When are we getting grand children?"  
"Daddy!"  
"We aren't getting any younger. That's a fact of life. I'd like to see the face of at least one of my grandchildren"  
Eren couldn't help the laugh that bubble up, Mr and Mrs Ral both looked at him   
"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't know how this works. But I'm pregnant, it's Levi's, and Levi's marrying Petra... so if it's your son in laws child... does that make it your grandchild-in-law? In any case, welcome to the family"  
His tone was light with the last sentence and Mr and Mrs Ral sat stunned  
"Petra... is this true?"  
"Yes daddy, but Levi doesn't love him. He just needs an heir to the Ackerman name and once we have our own children they'll take this child's spot as heir"  
Eren covered his smile as Petra stared at Levi for confirmation. Instead he was saved by the arrival of their drinks. 

Dinner passed in awkwardness and Eren found himself struggling not to smile. He had no love for any of the Ral's. Petra's parents had even dared to voice their disappointment at the lack of limousine to the restaurant, giving him filthy looks as Levi explained that due to Eren's pregnancy, the SUV was easier for him and he had a feeling Levi was going to have a very very long week.

Arriving home he said his good nights and waited for Levi to let him into the pool house  
"Nice job at dinner"  
Eren feigned ignorance   
"I was just reassuring him, besides, this baby is just continuing the Ackerman line right?"  
Levi snarled and Eren watched the struggle broadcast so clearly on his face. It was clear Levi wanted to slap him, but he didn't   
"That's not it at all and you know it. You know I love you, now go get some sleep. I have work tomorrow but Petra and her family will be around"  
"Levi. Door lock remember. I'm not going anywhere near them and they can't come near me"  
The alpha nodded  
"Still, try not to cause anymore trouble"  
Eren passed through the doorway and Levi closed the door behind him, locking him in alone for the night. Yep, dinner was great tonight.

The next day wasn't as great. Even locked in his sanctuary he still seemed to cause trouble, although this time it was entirely Petra's fault. It started with him being woken by her voice coming through the intercom  
"Eren, I'm coming down to get Levi's black card, please have it ready for me"  
The teen snorted. He couldn't even slip the card under the door, so he stayed in bed  
"Eren do you hear me? You're to give me Levi's card"  
He supposed Petra was watching the monitors because when she arrived she pounded on his door and began to scream when he didn't answer  
"I'm going shopping for my wedding dress today you damn slut! Open this door this instance"  
"Can't, try again later"  
It sounded to him like Petra was kicking the door and the memory of Levi kicking down the door before came to mind. He sank to floor, but a few seconds later his phone was ringing. He stood shakily and walked over and answered. He said nothing, instead holding the phone near the door, he waited until Petra stopped and then out the phone to his ear  
"You need to give her her own card"  
"I got a call from one of the maids that she seemed upset, so that's what this is about"  
"Yep, thinks I'm keeping it away from her, so as I said, give her her own fucking card"  
"Petra isn't having her own card and you aren't to give her yours. She has her own money to spend"  
"But Levi, she's part of the family"  
Eren opted for mock shock  
"You're my family, she's my fiancé. That card is for you alone"  
A louder thud landed against the door and Eren tried to peak through the window closest to it  
"Levi. Call your psycho fiancé off before she breaks a nail"  
He hung up on the alpha and a few moments later it fell quiet outside. It was another few minutes before Petra's voice rang out  
"You'll pay for this!"  
"I'll just put it on my card!"  
He was quiet proud of his comeback and returned to his bed, pulling his laptop over and logging into amazon. He spent the next few hours searching for various things and buying things he liked. Same day delivery was a wonderful thing.

Dinner that night was even more awkward, Mrs Ral obviously wanted everyone to get a long  
"So Eren, I didn't see you all day, what were you up to?"  
"I was down in my room, I realised there was still a few things I still needed for the baby, a car seat for my car and one for the SUV, basic things like that. I heard Petra mention something about dress shopping earlier?"  
Petra looked positively venomous  
"Yes, she looked wonderful in everything she tried on, but nothing was thee dress"  
"You should have Eren take a look. He's amazing at designs, he designed the nursery and has an eye for fashion"  
Petra looked like she was about to explode at Levi's words  
"That's a very kind suggestion, but I wouldn't want to impose, I remember how tiring pregnancy can be and Petra tells me you were attacked a few weeks back"  
"Yes, I had my nose rebroken, as well as my wrist and a few ribs cracked. There's still a minimal amount of bruising across my face, but you can't see it thanks to concealer"  
The woman gasped  
"That's terrible, I don't understand how some people can be so cruel"  
"Neither can I"  
He stabbed his fork into a bean and brought it to his mouth, he could feel Levi looking at him   
"Still, you're on the mend and you're living in a lovely house for it all, it's hard to believe we are still in Trost"  
Silence fell again, this time Mr Ral tried  
"So Levi, any plans for Christmas Day? It's your birthday right?"  
"I've never been one to celebrate my birthday, nor Christmas, this year I had planned to take Eren to the beach, but so much has happened. I've made a dinner reservation"  
Eren looked up  
"Is it at Hitches?"  
Levi nodded  
"What is Hitches?"  
"Levi says he doesn't celebrate Christmas, but the last two have been dinner at Hitches, they have the most amazing sushi"  
Mr Ral didn't seem that enthused for sushi  
"And he really doesn't do anything for his birthday"  
"Nope, that's taboo around here"  
"No one likes to be reminded they're getting old"  
"Levi, 32 is hardly old"  
"This coming from someone yet to turn 18..."  
Petra opened and closed her mouth, she looked down at her hands  
"Have you thought about what flowers you're having at the wedding?"  
"White flowers, the dresses will be white, so will the chair ribbons and the butterflies"  
Mrs Ral nodded  
"Such a shame though, you should add a splash of colour"  
"Levi likes white"  
"And what would you do Eren? If you were marrying Levi?"  
Eren choked on the bean he was chewing on, Mrs Ral was staring at him so intently he had to answer  
"I've never been one for a church, it's not that I don't believe in god, but so many things have been done in the name of religion that it's hard to have faith in anything. I'd have a beach wedding, lots of white orchids with splashes of colour through them. Black suits. Levi would wear a silver tie to bring out the colour of his eyes and I'd were a green one. I wouldn't have a red carpet and no rose petals, or rice or doves. Dress code would be semi-formal and the wedding march would be a slow violin version of "Somewhere over the Rainbow". It was one of the first songs we danced to"  
He realised he'd said way too much and clamped him mouth shut  
"Levi's right, you have an eye for these sorts of things"  
Eren coughed and took a sip of water. They finished dinner in silence and afterwards Petra and her mother retired to the living room to look at dresses while Levi walked Eren down to his room  
"I never knew you thought about it..."  
"I didn't, I made it all up because Mrs Ral wanted to hear something, I don't think she cared what"  
Levi punched the PIN number in and opened the door  
"It sounded perfect"  
"Well I have an eye for these sorts of things"  
Levi got the implications and sighed  
"I'll see you tomorrow morning"

Eren walked inside and the alpha closed the door. With nothing to do, he laid in bed with his laptop and chatted away to Armin for the next few hours. His friend would be coming home on the 23rd, and he made plans to meet up with him, hoping Levi would be busy with the Ral's.

Eren arrived late to breakfast, Levi apologised for keeping him stuck down there to long and Eren thought he must be hearing things. Silently he took his seat at the dining table across from Petra and between Levi and Mrs Ral  
"Oversleep?"  
"Something like that, I was talking to a friend of mine"  
Mr Ral of course has an opinion   
"Teenagers these days, that's what's wrong with you, you sleep all day and talk all night"  
"Now darling, he's pregnant, I know for a fact how uncomfortable that can be"  
"Thank you Mrs Ral, but I'm afraid your husband is right, it wasn't so much discomfort as the fact we were making plans, I haven't seen him since Petra and Levi were in France, so we organised to meet up on the 23rd"  
Levi didn't seem surprised at all, Eren wondered if the man had taken to reading his emails too... it was probably a good thing he hadn't mentioned Levi's abuse to anyone online  
"Oh, that sounds lovely. Any plans?"  
"I'd like to find a present for Levi, it's always a little sad I never get to surprise him the way he surprises me"  
The woman blinked  
"Anything I put on his card he can see, and I don't have money of my own"  
Eren shrugged lightly and a plate with two soft boiled eggs and two slices of toast. He ignored the stares and began eating  
"That must be hard for you"  
"It was worse before"  
Levi gave him a look and he shrugged again, he realised he was actually starving and scoffed down his food as politely as possible  
"Levi, can I have the card for today?"  
"What for?"  
"There's the most perfect antique white dress..."  
Eren coughed  
"What?"  
Petra glared at him  
"No, what is it? Spit it out"  
"You can't pull off antique white, you'll look pasty"  
Petra's mouth fell open  
"Maybe Eren should go with you?"  
Eren glared at Levi   
"That would be lovely, it'd give us a chance to get to know him better"  
"It's settled then, Eren knows better than to pick something that will shame the Ackerman name"  
Eren's phone began to ring and they all jumped, he slid it from his pocket, the caller ID said Hanji  
"It's Hanji"  
"Go ahead and take it"  
Eren stood and moved away from the table. The phone stopped ringing and Eren quickly rang her back. Her bubbly voice filled his ear and they chatted for a few moments before hanging up  
"I'm sorry, but I'll have to give the shopping trip a miss, Hanji's scheduled an ultrasound and she completely forgot to tell me until just now"

Levi eyed him as if trying to figure out if he was lying, Petra looked relieved   
"I'll drive you over myself. Petra, choose something befitting and something that won't shame the Ackerman name"  
Mr and Mrs Ral said nothing, Levi pushed his chair back and stood   
"Eren"  
That's all the alpha had to say, he walked out the dining room knowing Levi was following.

Eren played with the ring on his finger as they drove, it gave him an excuse to ignore the world around him. Hanji met them outside the clinic and immediately pulled Eren into a hug  
"How are you sweet?"  
"Tired, sore, fat and over it"  
The woman giggled  
"Hanji"  
"Levi, nice to see you again, I hope you've been making Eren rest"  
"He'd done nothing but rest, I've been keeping a close eye on him"  
Eren bit his tongue and followed Hanji through the glass doors, he was taken straight through and Levi insisted on helping him up onto the bed and then with his shirt.

His obstetrician smiled, and Levi took his hand. The teen scrunched his eyes closed and cool gel was rubbed across his belly. A few seconds later a strong heart beat filled the room and Levi's grip tightened  
"Look Eren, there's our child"  
To anyone else it may sounded living and gentle, but he knew better and forced his eyes open   
He watched the small child move, his heart skipped a beat  
"Everything looks good, strong heartbeat and growing well"  
Levi pressed a kiss to his temple   
"Can we get two copies of the prints please?"  
The woman nodded and took her measurements before printing them. The whole visit was relatively short, he hoped that meant he'd be heading home, but as the were leaving, Levi finally left his side, making a phone call  
"We'll be meeting Petra in the city for lunch. Hanji would you like to join us?"  
The woman grinned happily  
"I never say no to free food"


	14. Chapter 14

Lunch was as awkward as breakfast, Hanji tried her hardest to be sociable, but Petra brushed off every one of her comments. Eren forced himself to behave, he didn't want to jeopardise his visit with Armin, the thought of a whole day of freedom was the only thing keeping him relatively sane. The finished lunch and Levi drove Hanji back to her car and Eren back to the manor. He walked Eren down to the pool house and Eren tried to catch a glimpse of the door code, but the alpha moved as if he knew. Levi allowed Eren past, before wrapping his arms around the teen once they were inside.

Eren's skin crawled as Levi rutted up against him  
"Seeing our baby today, you have no idea how amazing it was..."  
Levi breath fell against Eren's ear and the alpha paused to lightly tug on Eren's earlobe with his teeth  
"I can't wait to put another one inside of you"  
The alphas hands roamed over his body and the alpha moved to place kisses down Eren's neck. Eren swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat and Levi nudged him forward until they reached the bed, once there he detached long enough to turn the teen around and force a kiss upon his lips, breaking the kiss he began to strip the omega and Eren shivered once fully exposed  
"On the bed"  
Eren obeyed, once again telling himself that this was for the day he'd get to spend with Armin. He slid backward on the mattress until he was roughly in the centre of the bed and Levi eyed him like a hungry wolf eyes a lone lamb. 

Levi surprised Eren by stripping completely, Eren couldn't deny the alphas body was gorgeous. As Levi moved across the bed, he kept all his moves soft and careful, but all Eren wanted was for him to hurry up and leave. The alpha took his time as he rained kisses down on Eren's bare flesh, before beginning to open the teen up so carefully that Eren couldn't help but be reduced to tears   
"I'm sorry I haven't been attentive enough lately, I was just so scared, you mean everything to me"  
Levi kisses the flowing tears and Eren couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the alpha way and Levi snapped, grabbing both his hands and pinning him down by them  
"Don't you want me?"  
"N-no..."  
Eren's breath hitched as Levi ground his hips against him  
"Really? I can smell your slick, you can't lie to me"  
Levi released Eren's hands and spread the teens legs further, Eren's eyes widened as the blunt tip of the alphas erection pushed in and Levi moaned once he was completely buried inside  
"There's nothing that comes close to the feeling of being so connected to you"  
Levi's hands left his legs and one was placed on his chest, Eren wondered if the alpha could feel how fast heart was beating   
"I can feel how much you love me"  
"That's funny because I feel nothing"  
The alphas hand slid up and gripped his throat   
"Why do you insist on pushing me? I give you everything I can and you still find fault"  
The grip on his throat made it impossible to reply, and given he didn't contradict the alpha, Levi began to thrust almost desperately into him, a series of snarls and moans fell from the alphas parted lips and his free hand came to up to take Eren's hand, intertwining their fingers. Eren felt Levi's knot beginning to flare and vomit rose into his mouth, he swallowed hard, trying not to gag and Levi slumped over him  
"You're so perfect, so right..."  
The alphas hand finally released his throat and Eren coughed as he tried to suck in a breath   
"I'm sorry"  
Levi pressed kisses to his neck like the apology and the action would just magically heal everything and Eren turned his head away, tears still rolled down his face  
"Tell me what I can do to make you happy..."  
"Let me go"  
"You know I can't do that"  
"Then there's nothing you can do, nothing you can say or give me that will change anything between us"  
Levi fell silent and Eren closed his eyes. Once they alphas knot had gone done he slipped out of the teen and Eren heard him pad from the room. Immediately he curled into a ball, his own hands came up to rest around his throat. The bed dipped signalling Levi's return  
"I want you to choose Petra's dress, I don't trust her with it"  
"I doubt she'd like it if I did"  
"I don't care, your wedding plans sounded so perfect... maybe you could take Armin with you?"  
Eren knew he was being given an ultimatum. Choose Petra's dress alone or force his best friend into a sticky situation. Levi had more than enough sway to ruin both Armin and Armin's grandfather's lives  
"Can I take the jeep?"  
"Will you be back by curfew?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Alright. She wears a size 2"  
Eren nodded, that sounded about right. Behind him Levi moved again and then came back, Eren jumped as wet cloth began to clean him down. Once done the alpha dressed the teen and then himself before pressing Eren's keys into his hand  
"I'm trusting you, don't make me regret it"  
"Yes sir"

*  
Eren picked what seemed to be the most ridiculously over priced shop he could. He'd given it a lot of thought and decided the best way to get even with Petra was to find her the most perfect dress he could, something that even she couldn't deny was stunning. 

Walking into the store that sales woman looked at him, clearly confused as to why a pregnant male omega was crossing into her territory   
"Something I can help you with sir?"  
"Your dresses are sorted by size right?"  
"Indeed"  
"Alright, I need something paper white with a sweetheart neckline and no embroidery"  
The woman blinked in obvious surprise before leading him through to the showroom. Tiaras and other shimmering pieces glittered inside glass cases and Eren ignored them all. First the dress and then the accessories  
"These are what we have in a size two, but all our dresses can be altered and customised, every piece is a one of a kind original piece"  
"How long will that take for alterations?"  
"Depending on the complexities up to 8 weeks"  
Eren moved past her and began to flit through the dresses  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like to take a look at other colours, we have some lovely antique white and cream items in stock, it's very much the fashion at the moment"  
"She can't wear antique white, she'll end up looking tacky"  
The woman let out a small gasp, but Eren paid her no mind. He continued through until he found the one. It was a sweetheart cut with lace across the centre front, it slim lines to the waist before dropping slightly without being puffy and had a relatively small train behind it. He pulled it from the rack and eyed it  
"I'm sorry, but would you mind holding it against yourself?"  
The woman looked momentarily scandalised, he supposed it insulted her senses being told what to do by a teen, but she still obliged. He could picture Petra in it and smirked  
"Something the matter?"  
"No, no, it's perfect. What have you got in the way of veils?"  
The woman moved off to hang the dress, before returning and showing him the veils. He eyed them all carefully before deciding upon one that connected to a tiara made of intertwined flowers  
"Those are real diamonds"  
He rolled his eyes, he already knew. He'd grown up with fake jewellery, the only diamond his mother wore was a single small stone in her wedding band. He would have preferred silver, but as it only came in gold he settled before moving through the showcases to look at the accessories. He picked out 3 simple flower pins for Petra's hair. She didn't need anything else. A necklace would be hidden and bangles would be tacky  
"We do stock shoes..."  
"No, not right now, I don't know her shoe size"  
The woman nodded, her curiosity getting the better of her  
"Might I ask who the blushing bride is?"  
"Petra Ral. She's marrying Levi Ackerman"  
The woman gaped at him   
"I had no idea, I'm sorry for any thing I may have said that came across rude"  
Eren smiled at her and the woman seemed to recover from the mini heart attack Levi's name had produced   
"It's fine, this will be all"

Eren suppressed a laugh. $45,000 for a wedding dress. He'd love to see the look on Levi's face   
"Would you like the dress delivered or will you be stopping by to collect it?"  
"Delivered, but I'll take the accessories now"  
"Of course"  
With the accessories it came to just over $47,000. He smiled as he charged it to Levi's black card and the woman behind the counter wrapped everything before placing inside a white box lined with white tissue paper and then tied with a white satin ribbon. He took box and the woman bid him farewell. He'd only just made it to the car when his phone began to ring, Levi's name came up and he slid his finger across  
"I take it you found a dress?"  
"Sure did. But I need her shoe size now"  
He could practically hear the alpha rolling his eyes   
"How am I supposed to know that"  
"Well you do share a room with her, but if you need to go look I'm more than happy to wait"  
Levi let out what sounded like a growl mixed with an annoyed sigh. The line went quiet and Eren unlocked his car, before sliding into the drivers seat and the throwing the box into the back   
"7. She wears a seven"  
"Alright, I'll see you later"  
Eren hung up. He'd expected to feel more hurt than he did, but he supposed it was picturing the look on Petra's face that kept those feelings at bay. Fuck she was going to be pissed. He took a moment to scroll through shoe shops online before settling on one the opposite side of the city, the longer he took the longer he'd be away from home.

The second he walked into the shoe store the salesman tried to guide him to the men's section, once Eren explained he was looking for high heels the man began flustered, explaining they only catered to a woman's size 10. Eren couldn't help but laugh and this made the poor man even more nervous. Wiping the tears from his eyes he explained he was shopping for a "friend" and the mans relief was obvious, he enquired as to her size and lead Eren through to the size 7 section. The whole process was over in a matter of seconds. He went for an inch high heel, in bright white and satin. It'd match the dress perfectly and charged the $1,300 to Levi's card feeling no guilt at all. With his job done and knowing Levi was tracking the transactions, he began his drive home. He couldn't wait for the dress to arrive.

*  
The night of the 22nd, he was made to sleep in his old room. It was Levi's condition for him spending the whole day away from the manor. Eren had tried for sleeping over at Armin's, but the look on the alphas face soon silenced him.

He awoke to a high pitched scream early on the morning of the 23rd, he knew instantly what was happening and smirked as he padded out of the bedroom and over to the top of the stairs. Below in the foyer Petra was on her knees, her mother kneeling beside her. Levi began down his set of stairs and he looked across to Eren   
"What happened?"  
"I think she likes the dress"  
Petra dropped the dress and ran up the stairs slapping Eren across the face, Levi grabbed her hand before she could strike Eren again  
"Don't you dare touch him"  
Levi's voice was a snarl and Petra burst into tears  
"Eren, why don't you and Mrs Ral go with Petra and make sure the dress fits"  
Petra eyed Levi through her tears and her mother picked the dress back up before coming up the stairs   
"Come on Petra, if you don't like it you can always return it"  
Petra nodded and let her mother lead her towards the room she shared with Levi   
"The dress better be perfect"  
"Oh trust me, it's perfect, that's why she's so unhappy"  
Eren grinned as he walked to his room and retrieved the shoe box and box of accessories. Levi was still standing on the landing as he passed by  
"Give it 20 and send Mr Ral up"  
Eren didn't bother to break his stride.

He knocked lightly and Mrs Ral opened the door letting him in  
"Petra's just putting the dress on"  
Eren nodded and walked over to the still rumpled bed. He pulled the blankets into place and set out the pieces he'd chosen  
"Oh Eren, they're perfect"  
"I know, I'd have preferred silver, but Petra can pull off gold"  
The bathroom door opened and Petra stepped out, she looked like a princess... other than her red rimmed eyed and splotchy face. Mrs Ral gasped  
"Oh Petra! It's incredible, you look so perfect, sit down, let me put the veil on. Eren will you do her hair?"  
Petra sat in the edge of the bed, Eren sat behind her and loosely platted her hair, sliding the flower pin in to keep it in place. One done Mrs Ral slipped the veil on and then Eren passed her the shoes he'd chosen and Petra allowed her mother to slide them on. Once done the woman helped Petra stand and move to the mirror  
"Oh Petra, this is thee dress. It's so perfect. Eren you did an amazing job"

A knock came and the bedroom door opened, Mr Ral stepped in and Eren smirked as the man was reduced to tears  
"Petra..."  
"Daddy!"  
Petra turned and rushed into her fathers arms, she clung as she cried  
"Well, no need for me to stay. Enjoy the dress Petra"  
Eren hummed as he walked back to the spare room, but once inside and standing under the shower he found himself balling his eyes out. Petra looked so amazing, there was no way anyone would be able to say no to her like that. He cried until his tears ran dry. Everything has gone as he planned, he should be happy, but it just hurt and he felt so empty and discarded. He turned the taps off and rushed from the shower. He needed to see Armin. He dressed, not even caring what he was pulling on and grabbed his car keys. He forced himself to walk carefully down the stairs, before crossing the foyer and escaping into his car.

*  
Eren didn't remember the drive to Armin's place, his whole body was shaking as he exited the car. He stumbled up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. The second Armin opened the door he half fell against his friend  
"Eren! Hey, are you alright?"  
He shook his head and Armin guided him inside and through to his room. Eren kept his face buried against Armin's neck as his friend rubbed his back  
"Hey, what's wrong"  
Eren sniffled and Armin pushed him back a little so he could look him in the face  
"Levi's getting married"  
Armin gaped  
"But you guys were so perfect, who is she and how do I kill her?"  
Eren snorted and wiped his face  
"Levi and I have been over for a while now... and now this... I don't understand why I can't stop crying"  
"Because you love him"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't... I hate him..."  
Armin smiled at him sadly  
"I don't know what to say?"  
"I don't know either"  
Eren sniffled again before groaning  
"What is it?"  
"I totally forgot your Christmas present"  
Armin snorted  
"Trust you to worry about me while having your own breakdown"  
"Why couldn't Levi be more like you?"  
"You want to screw someone you think of as a brother! That's gross!"  
Eren sniffled and smiled  
"God I've missed you"  
Armin hugged him tight again  
"I missed you too. Now, I'm banning that arsehole from all talk today. What can I do to make you happy?"  
Eren shivered at Armin unknowingly repeating Levi's words   
"Can... can we go for a drive?"  
"Sure! Ooooh, can I drive your car?"  
Eren pressed his keys into Armin's hand  
"Thank you Armin"  
Armin smiled and pulled Eren off the bed, the two walked down to Eren's jeep.

Armin was comically tiny behind the wheel of the beastly car. Eren recliner his chair and placed his feet up on the dash  
"What's the plan?"  
"Well I'd like to visit my parents graves, so we can visit your mums too"  
"I've got Levi's card... we can buy stupidly expensive flowers"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"I don't want his stupid flower money. We'll use mine... also he is now to be known as "he who shall not be named"  
Eren let out a sigh  
"You know, I liked Harry Potter right up until just then"  
"Then don't mention him and I won't have to ruin anything else for you"

Armin drove while Eren napped off and on. They stopped by a small supermarket... the only supermarket in Shinganshima. They brought the semi-sad looking flowers on display, before driving over to cemetery. Armin parted ways to visit with his parents while Eren walked over to Carla's grave. He laid the bunch of carnations upon the granite and sat beside the, starting to cry as he spilled everything to his mother. Armin kept his distance until Eren had finished and then took a seat beside his friend   
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah... and hungry"  
Armin placed his hand on Eren's stomach  
"Lets go feed both of you"

Armin brought them subway, and 3 cookies for Eren. He then drove them out to the field they used to play in as kids  
"Come on, picnic in the grass time"  
Armin grabbed their food before Eren could protest. The omega followed his friend out and over to the tall oak. The rope that once held their tire swing had snapped, but the remnants made them both smile. They say back against the tree and began to eat. Armin filled Eren in on all his classes and Eren couldn't help the jealousy that gnawed at his gut. He hated himself even more for being so petty and once he finished eating he curled up with his head on Armin's lap, Armin stroked his hair gently and Eren fell asleep on his friend.

The omega woke up spooned up with Armin and had no idea when it happened, only that sun was setting and he'd need to be home soon. Carefully he detangled and shook Armin awake. His friend blinked sleepily at him  
"It's time to go"  
Armin nodded and stood before helping Eren up  
"Some friend I am, I can't believe we both fell asleep"  
"It's alright, I'm just happy we got to spend the day together"  
Eren bit his lip and Armin nudged him gently   
"What's wrong?"  
"Can... can you keep all this a secret...?"  
Armin nodded his eyes wide  
"Of course! You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you!"  
"You're kind of amazing"  
Armin poked his tongue out and they walked the rest of the way to the car. Eren got into the drivers side and Armin talked basically nonstop the whole way back to his place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short... so please forgive. 
> 
> And guys I love your comments! You're all so fired up, and I smile every time I see read a new one.  
> You guys are probably going to be like what the hell, buuut... I already know how I'm going to end this, I was originally going to release the chapters weekly, so I thought I wouldn't have to write so many so fast.
> 
> Basically you're all super amazing! There's still the lead up to the wedding, soooo please stay with me until the end.   
> Xx

To say Levi was irate when he arrived home was a gross understatement. He snarled the second Eren came close  
"Why the fuck do you stink of Armin!"  
Eren was confused, he'd arrived back in time and Levi knew he was spending day with his friend. Still the alpha gripped his cast free wrist and pulled him up to his old room, throwing him into the shower and cranking the hot to full ball. Eren screamed as the water rained down on him  
"Clean yourself up!"  
Levi stormed from the room and Eren fumbled for the cold tap sobbing as he did so. His cast was completely soaked and his body still burning. Awkwardly he peeled his soaked clothes off and threw them out, his ring too. He took more care with his watch, he looked at it sadly as he took it off, behind the glass had filled with water and tears of guilt mixed in with his tears of pain. Hopefully someone would be able to repair it... but even if they did it wouldn't be the same as before. Lovingly he placed in on the floor. Levi had no reason to be angry... not this angry. He prayed the alpha wouldn't take his rage out on Armin. 

Crawling from the shower he used the wall to pull himself up and stumbled to the counter, a sharp pain shot through his stomach and he dropped back to his knees, he tried to breathe through the pain, hushing at his stomach. He couldn't deal with this right now. He wanted his mum, he wanted his dad and he wanted Mikasa. But the only person he could call was Hanji. Using his foot he snagged his wet pile of clothes, grimacing as he dragged the pile close enough to fumbled through the pockets. Water had gotten between his phone and cover, still his phone put through the call  
"Eren? How are you honey?"  
Eren whimpered as the same pain flared again  
"Eren?!"  
"S-something's w-wrong..."  
"Alright honey, I'm coming, you're home right?"  
"Mhmm"  
He let out a sob and Hanji hushed him through the line  
"Hey... hey, come on, deep breaths, in grabbing my keys, I'll be there as soon as I can"  
"T-thank you"  
He ended the call and brought his knees up, hands rubbing his belly. His neck and shoulders had copped the most of the hot water, he hunched further forward, unable to get comfortable.

"Eren! You can't still be in the shower"  
He jumped at Levi's words, the alpha was still furious by the sound of it  
"Eren!"  
Levi's hands grabbed his face and forced him to look at him, the omega could only whimper, his body too tender to even sob anymore   
"Eren, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"  
Eren looked at him dully, shouldn't that be obvious? He was clutching his stomach...  
"Is it the baby?"  
He gave a half nod and Levi swore, the alpha fumbled as he tried to pull his phone out  
"Ha-Hanji's coming"  
His voice barely reached his ears   
"You called her?... why didn't you call me?"  
"B-because y-you did this... now go g-get Han..."  
His sentence was cut off by a loud moan of pain, the colour in Levi's face had almost completely faded. He stood and left.

Eren heard running footsteps and then Hanji yelling at Levi. He flinched away from her voice, it hurt to hear her so upset   
"Eren... Eren can you tell me what's wrong"  
"I-it hurts"  
"How does it hurt honey? Is it a sharp pain?"  
Eren nodded  
"Ok, Levi's calling an ambulance, I'm going to give you a shot to help with the pain..."  
He nodded again and closed his eyes. He the needle slide in and let out another moan  
"I know sweet boy... it'll help I promise"

*  
Eren was only in hospital overnight, the baby had gone into distress because he was distressed. He had blisters across his back and shoulders and his cast had been replaced. Hanji had waited until he was happily drugged before asking what happened and when he'd said Levi, she'd mistakenly thought he wanted the alpha. He would have laughed if he hadn't been so doped up. He'd finally tried to ask for help and all it got him was a coddling from his abuser.

Arriving home Mr and Mrs Ral both eyed him sadly, Eren kept his gaze down, he didn't want their pity. Adding insult to injury, Levi had banned him from returning to the pool house and everything he owned had been moved back to his old room. The room reminded him of what Levi had done but being back there... It'd also been a slap in the face. The fact he'd thought he was losing his child had scared him so badly that he now knew he couldn't leave it behind. Not with these people. If he could just hang on a little longer, find a way to get his hands on cash and get his passport... maybe he could find a way away from it all.

Levi wouldn't look him in the eye. The alpha had sobbed and apologise, begging for his forgiveness, but Eren ignored him. He'd locked himself away in his room, dragging out his old school notebook and the lockable box he'd brought at the beach, sitting down he began to pen down everything. Everything that had happened since he'd met Levi, including everything the alpha had done. He didn't stop until all of the alphas crimes were printed and laying out in front of him. He address it all to his child as he folded the pages and locked them away. Hanji might be oblivious, but she was probably the only one in any position to do anything... Mrs Pixis would have been the better choice, but realistically with the woman's age... he didn't want to take the risk. He thought of Mikasa too, but he didn't want to endanger his sister. Levi was scary powerful, he'd never seen anyone say no to him. 

Mrs Ral came to check in on him, and Eren stuffed the box under the blanket. The woman seemed nervous as she sat on the end of the bed   
"Eren... can we talk?"  
He nodded and pulled his knees up wincing as he did  
"Petra told me something's... and I need to know the truth. Is Levi a good man"  
Eren snorted  
"If you want to know if he'd ever hurt her, then no. He's never laid a finger on her like that, that I've seen that is"  
The woman let out a long breath  
"Thank you... she's our baby girl... maybe we spoiled her too much, but she's always gone after what she's wanted and never cared about the fall out"  
"And the fall out in this case was me... that's why your really here isn't it? To make sure I'm not going to interfere?"  
Mrs Ral said nothing  
"Don't worry. As much as I love Levi, I hate him even more. As soon as I can leave this place I am"  
Mrs Ral sighed  
"It's still not fair, not to you and not to Petra"  
Eren blinked  
"All this time I thought you were a dumb as your daughter, but you're not are you?"  
Mrs Ral glared at him  
"I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Petra has ruined my life and I don't even understand why Levi proposed to her"  
Mrs Ral looked to her hands   
"Our business is going under..."  
"So you sold your daughter?"  
"Levi approached my husband, but it's always been a family business... he wouldn't sell so Levi told him he'd marry Petra... you have to understand, all we want is Petra to be happy"  
"And Petra wanted Levi"  
Mrs Ral nodded and Eren let out a long breath  
"At least that explains that... he never told me. He took me to dinner to meet Petra and Erwin, brought me back here that night and told me he was marrying her"  
Mrs Ral gasped  
"He didn't talk to you at all?"  
"Levi's not a talkative person"  
There was a knock on the door and they both watched the door open, Levi eyed them both  
"What's going on here?"  
"I just wanted to check on Eren, make sure he was alright after all the excitement"  
Levi seemed to relax a little  
"Dinners ready. Eren would you rather eat here or the dining room?"  
"Here please"  
"Alright, I'll have the maid bring it up, and your medication too"  
Levi held his hand out towards Mrs Ral  
"Shall we go?"  
The woman stood, she didn't look back at Eren as she left.

Once they'd gone he pulled the box back out, he wrote down everything Mrs Ral had said. She seemed to understand that what he'd said was best off not repeated and he was almost sad about lying to her. But then he thought of Petra again and that sympathy went out the window. He locked the box, Hanji would be coming to check in on him tomorrow, he'd pass it on to her then.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas morning was spent with Hanji. His breakfast was already waiting on the bedside table when he awoke, and he'd only just finished when Hanji arrive, she smiled happily as she hugged him gently  
"Merry Christmas honey"  
She pulled back   
"I've got something for you"  
Eren watched as she disappeared from the room and reappeared   
"I know, you probably thought I forgot all about it, but with everything that happened, well, it never seemed the right time"  
Tears formed in his eyes, not only had she recreated the photo from the torn scraps she'd had it printed A3 size and framed   
"It's beautiful"  
She beamed, laying it in his lap and ducking from the room, reappearing this time with a hammer and two nails. He laughed as he wiped the tears away  
"I can't promise it'll be straight"  
"It's alright, it's not like I'm straight either"  
She snorted at his bad humour   
"It's been a long time since I've heard you making jokes or even seen the ghost of a smile, I've really missed it"  
Eren's face dropped a little  
"Thank you for this..."  
"You're most welcome. Now where do we hang it?"  
"Next to the door... that wall would probably be safest"  
Hanji straightened herself up and stood back like she was sizing up the space, before walking over and placing the nail against the wall. Eren winced as she missed it completely and went through the gyprock  
"Shit!"  
The look on her face was just so funny he couldn't help but laugh  
"We don't tell Levi about this, deal?"  
"Deal"  
Hanji tapped the wall lightly before finding what she seemed to think was a suitable place. This time she managed to actually get the nail into the wall and flexed her none existent muscles in pride. The second attempt went the same as the first and the moved the nail closer in, managing to find the same internal beam again, she stepped back and squinted  
"Moment of truth... you ready?"  
Eren nodded and she lifted the frame off him, taking care as she hung it  
"It's crooked"  
Hanji moved back to sit on the bed next to him  
"From here it looks alright"  
She beamed, both jumped guiltily as Levi walked into the room  
"Why is there banging coming from here? I thought you were supposed to be examining him"  
"Hanji gave me my Christmas present and well, it needed to be hung"  
Levi looked to the wall  
"I thought you already had a copy of that?"  
"Someone... not mentioning names, but I think we all know who, tore it to shreds, so being amazing I pieced it back together"  
Levi's eyes narrowed  
"When was this?"  
"When Eren came and camped out at mine... oh oh, happy birthday by the way"  
Hanji elbowed Eren lightly  
"Happy... Merry Christmas Levi"  
Hanji shot him a look  
"It's not my fault he doesn't like his birthday"  
"But it's more important than Christmas"  
"You try telling him that"  
"Enough. Thank you Eren. Hanji please don't take too long, I want to spend some time with Eren before Petra and her family return from church"  
"Then you best leave me to it"  
Levi looked annoyed, but left, Eren on the other hand was shaking  
"Eren? What is it? You look like you're about to keel over"  
"It's nothing..."  
"But you're shaking... is it Levi?"  
He opened his mouth and closed it  
"You can talk to me... you know that right?"  
"It's alright... Hey, you've known Levi longer than I have. Do you know why he hates his birthday so much?"  
Hanji hummed, she slipped from the bed and disappeared out the door and came back with her improvised medical toolbox  
"I can't really say, I've known him for like 10 years now, but honestly, he's probably told you more about himself than me"  
"He... he doesn't like to talk about it"  
Hanji busied herself with his blood pressure, he stayed still and quiet   
"Your BPs a bit high, anything causing you stress?"  
He could tell she was prodding for an answer from why he'd been shaken  
"Levi?"  
She laughed   
"If anything you're surely causing him all the stress. First the eye thing, then broken nose, and then the baby and getting beaten up down in Paradis, and now this shower incident..."  
Her voice trailed off and Eren shifted uncomfortably   
"Eren... is someone hurting you on purpose?"  
He shook his head  
"You'd tell though, if they were? Or Levi?"  
"I just have really bad luck, I always have... it's probably because I'm an omega... an easy target or something"  
Hanji hummed, he jumped when she stuck the thermometer in his ear   
"Your temperatures fine, and pain from bub?"  
"No..."  
"And bubs been moving right?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok, that's good. Have you showered since you got home?"  
"I don't want to use that bathroom..."  
He looked away  
"What about the one in the pool house?"  
"Levi says I have to live in the manor..."  
"That's because he's worried"  
"He is my worry"  
Eren's voice was low, barely audible even to himself   
"What's that?"  
"Nothing"  
Hanji rolled her eyes  
"Well, I'll wash down your back and shoulders, it's probably better if I do it anyway. You've got some pretty impressive blisters"  
Once again she was fishing for information, he didn't answer and she moved away, he heard water running before her return and she helped him out of the shirt he'd slept in. 

Even though she worked carefully he still winced as she wiped down the tender skin. He waited until she'd finished and dressed the blisters before picking his words carefully  
"Hanji, if I asked you for a favour... could you do it for me? No questions asked"  
Her face fell slightly  
"Is anyone going to die if I do?"  
"No... I... I have this box, and I've written down everything I want to tell my kid and stuff, I don't know, like if I die or something, I need someone who I trust to hide it away for me. It's stuff I haven't even told Levi, so I don't want him to know"  
"Oh, is that all? Sure! But no talking about dying!"  
She held up her pinky finger and he hooked it with his own  
"What exactly am I promising?"  
"That you won't talk about dying. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, and Levi would never recover, not after losing you, he's already lost enough people"  
"Hanji... explain..."  
"Isabel and Farlan..."  
"And they are?"  
The woman began packing everything away  
"Where's this box?"  
"Oh, here..."  
He pulled it out from under the covers and she placed it with her kit  
"And don't change the topic"  
She sighed deeply  
"They were Levi's best friends... the three of them were inseparable. It was before Levi took over the company and Kenny still had control. They'd been out drinking and being young and stupid they decided to drive home. Levi was driving... and well... he lived, they didn't. After that he changed. Everything he did was work related, that's why I was so happy when he met you. You seemed to bring him back to life..."  
She smiled sadly before hugging him again  
"If he hasn't mentioned it, you probably shouldn't say anything either"  
Eren nodded. Somehow Levi being young and reckless didn't compute  
"Thank you, now go have fun with Moblit, poor mans got to be jealous with all the time you've been spending in my bed or by my side lately"  
Eren poked his tongue out, forcing his tone to be light, Hanji winked and disappeared.

It didn't take long before Levi took her place beside him on the bed. The alpha kissed his temple   
"Merry Christmas... I... I didn't know what I should do..."  
The alpha pulled a square black box from his pocket and passed it to Eren, the teens fingers shook slightly as he opened it  
"I got it fixed for you... it was my fault it was damaged after all"  
Eren slipped the watch from the box, it'd been cleaned too, it was sad, its lost some of character, but he still slipped it on and Levi fastened the clasp  
"You really love it don't you"  
"They were going to give it to their son... but he died..."  
Levi nodded  
"I have your ring too... I won't force you to wear it... but I'd like if you did"  
Eren felt himself once again going with the flow. He hated how his body responded to the alphas almost loving words, his heart skipped a beat with happiness each time something nice was said. It was like the organ forgot the pain and terror the man caused  
"I saw Hanji on the way out, she says you'll be alright... I... when you smelt like Armin... I couldn't think"  
"Levi... I can't talk about it. Not with you. We keep playing this game and neither of us are happy. I could have lost the baby and it would have been your fault"  
Levi hung his head  
"I know"  
The moment of courage he'd felt faded as quickly as it came and he drew his knees to his chest   
"I'll... I'll try do better..."  
"You say that but you don't... if anything you're only getting worse"  
Eren's tone was soft and tired. He wanted someone to love him... he wanted his alpha to love him... but he didn't want to be with him  
"Eren... I love you..."  
"No Levi, you don't... I'm tired. Can you please leave"

There was no slap to the face, no snark remark or words of warning as Levi moved from the bed and walked out, the alpha even carefully closed the door behind him. Their child kicked and he rubbed the swell lightly  
"It's alright, he's gone, he can't hurt you now"  
Eren winced as he slid down the bed and curled around his pillow. His whole room smelt of Levi and their child was still kicking and he knew he wasn't going to get any rest.

*  
Levi left him alone until an hour before the reservation he'd made at Hitch's, even then he sent a maid up to tell the teen he needed to dress and be ready to leave within the hour. Eren thanked the woman, his stomach rumbled at the prospect of food and he sighed as he forced himself from the bed and into the bathroom. He didn't care about the mess he made, it wasn't like he could just get into the shower, the room has his heart pounding as it was and he lifted down the shower head, before stretching out the hose and turning the taps on, he used his hand in the cast to semi hold on to the counter and by the time he was done water and bubbles had flooded the floor. He cursed himself as he carefully picked his way over to turn the taps off and then across the room to retrieve his towel and out to his bedroom. 

He dried awkwardly, his skins till felt gross and the blisters burnt. He really didn't want to go out, but just because Levi was feeling remorseful for those few moments earlier, didn't mean it would last. He'd be stupid to think it would. As he dressed he realised he'd left the watch on his wrist, he panicked as he turned the dial towards himself, but not condensation had formed under the glass and he let out a sigh of relief. Thanks to the blisters on his back and the swell of his stomach, he couldn't bend to put his own socks and shoes on. Help came unexpectedly from Mrs Ral, the woman had once again come to check on him. She did his tie and fixed his collar before helping him with his shoes, he really couldn't see it as anything other than pity. So as they left the room he didn't thank her.

Petra was dressed in a powder blue dress, her hair pulled up into a "messy" bun, the dress did little for her and didn't suit Levi's black suit and grey striped tie at all. The alpha said nothing on the driver to the restaurant and Eren wished Petra would follow suit. She gushed at him over now beautiful the morning service was and how he should have gone, he wondered if she was trying extra hard because she was essentially just a side note in a business deal. The thought almost made her seem too human and his stomach churned. Some days he hated his parents for raising him too well.

Hitch's was as he remembered it, a small smile played on his lips without him even realising it and he followed half a step behind the group as they were seated. Many places had bands and dance floors, but Hitch's had the history they didn't. The grand piano that stood in the corner had been played by some of the greats, their signatures scrawled across the surface in silver pen, yet it didn't look tacky. A black curtain hid part of the stage, Eren was curious as to what lay behind. He jumped as he felt a hand touch his arm, and automatically smiled as an apology, Mrs Ral was looking at him  
"I'm sorry, I was a million miles away"  
She smiled  
"Levi was just saying you loved this place"  
He nodded   
"Yeah, I've got some pretty nice memories of this place..."  
He faded off not wanting to remember them, he was better off that way. Petra said something to her mother and soon the four of them were in conversation, Eren watched them, not really hearing anything. He tried to pull himself together, but it didn't work and he felt him slipping further into depression. Food didn't even seem to help, nothing seemed to have any taste and he ate automatically. He realised this would probably be the last time he'd ever be here and with that thought now firmly stuck in the front of his mind, all he wanted was to leave.

Levi's gesture was the very last straw, it sent him bolting from the restaurant, well, as fast as he could given the fact he was pregnant, fired as sore. It was just as dessert was being placed in front of him. There seemed to be hush, and then a one violin sounded. Soft and slowly "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" began to play. Tears filled his eyes and he was moving before he even realised what was happening. He had no idea what Levi had been playing at, but he hailed the first taxi he could and climbed in. Levi's black card was tucked into his pocket, he hadn't even realised he'd done it, but now he was grateful for the piece of plastic. He dropped the card on the front passenger seat before sinking back  
"I don't care where you take me, just take me away from here"  
The taxi driver said nothing and Eren wondered what he must look like to the man. A pathetic cry baby omega seemed to be the closest. He wanted to go home, he wanted to wake up in his bed to the smell of burning pancakes in his old house. His father could never ever make pancakes without charing one side. He sniffled slightly  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
He jumped at the mans voice  
"People tell me all their troubles all the time kid, you wouldn't be the first"  
"Then doesn't that mean that you should get a day off?"  
The man snorted  
"I like you kid"  
"I'm Eren"  
"Hi Eren, nice to meet'cha, I'm Ivan"  
Eren nodded and tried to bring his knees up before realising he couldn't in the small back seat   
"So what brings you to the back seat of my office in Christmas Day? You're an omega right?"  
His head shot up and Ivan caught his eye in the mirror   
"I don't mean anything mean by it, it's just I couldn't help but notice you're in a certain way... have a fight with your alpha?"  
"You could say that"  
"Come on, tell me all about it, I won't charge extra, I promise"  
"It's his card, so go ahead"  
The man laughed  
"I just don't like you seeming so sad, especially not in Christmas Day"  
"Do you think people who don't believe in god still get to be happy on Christmas Day?"  
"Well Eren, I'm a Christian myself, but I think think that everyone deserves to be happy and loved on Christmas Day. Have you ever been to church?"  
"No... maybe... but I can't remember ever going"  
"That's a real shame, so why aren't you happy?"  
Eren let out a small sigh   
"My alpha... he's marrying someone else... even though his bonding marks on my neck..."  
Ivan slowed and looked back him, Eren nodded and the man shook his head before turning back to the road  
"That there isn't right, no wonder you took off, sounds like a douche"  
Eren snorted  
"You have no idea. Everyone seems to have so much respect for him, but none of them stand up to him... at home... he beats me, but no one says anything. Maybe I'm not supposed to be happy"  
Ivan shook his head again  
"That's a real shame Eren, you seem like a good kid, no one deserves that kind of shit"  
"Thanks... but i guess I do"  
"You want to know what I think you should do?"  
"Go on..."  
"Leave his arse"  
Eren's laughed  
"If I could I would..."  
"Ah kid, I don't know what to say, but have you ever heard midnight mass? A lot of churches hold mass slightly earlier these days for those who can't make the late hour"  
"No... I can't say I have"  
"Let me drop you at my usual church"  
"I'd like that... thank you"  
Ivan drove quietly and Eren looked out the window, it wasn't long before they pulled up   
"Whatever your tip charge is, triple it"  
Ivan laughed  
"You know what, I don't think I want your alpha after me, so how about you just go to mass and we'll call it even"  
Eren nodded, it felt good to talk to actually admit out loud his feelings and he knew he'd probably never see Ivan again. The man passed him back his card and he slipped from the back of the taxi. He waved as Ivan pulled away and turned to look up at the church  
"Our lady Maria"  
Was printed neatly above the doorway and the interior was bathed in a soft yellow glow. With nothing else to do, he slipped inside and took a seat at the back. He smiled politely as the people who smiled at him, the whole experience was odd. He had no idea what to do or say, but in its own way it was kind of beautiful and he remained seated long after the service was over.

"Eren?"  
Levi's voice was soft and Eren closed his eyes for a second. At least he'd have this memory to himself, Levi free. He stood silently and walked towards the alpha, Levi said nothing as he walked from the church in front of him. The SUV was parked out the front and continuing his silence he climbed in the back. Levi slipped into the front passenger seat, the alpha said nothing and when they arrived at the manor, he didn't try to stop Eren as he made his way up to his room.

Stripping was awkward and painful, his medication had worn off, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care about chasing it down. He wanted to hurry up and fall asleep. A warm and fuzzy feeling washed over him as he finally collapsed into bed, he closed his eyes and he could still feel the warmth of the church. He didn't think he'd ever forget it.


	17. Chapter 17

Eren's sadness seemed to infect the whole manor. Levi hadn't spoken to him since Christmas Day and even though he should have been ecstatic, all he felt was lonely. The maid who's brought his food all looked at him so sadly that he'd taken to hiding under his blankets if he heard them coming. Mrs Ral had tried to speak to him, but soon left, more unexpectedly Mr Ral had also, though he'd only really taken one look at Eren before letting out a deep sigh and leaving. Even Petra had stuck her head around the doorway, before letting out a small huff and disappearing. He couldn't explain this hollowness he felt inside and no matter what he tried, nothing seemed to fill the void. 

New Years came and passed and Levi still hadn't said a word to him, the maids had passed on his invitation to drinks on New Year's Eve, but he saw no point given the fact he couldn't drink, and the news years came quietly. Even Hanji didn't seem to be able to lift him from his flunk. The woman didn't seem happy at all and he was confused when she asked him to stand and turn slowly  
"Eren, answer me honestly. Have you been eating?"  
Eren blinked at her  
"The fact you didn't answer right away tells me you haven't"  
"I'm just not hungry"  
Hanji sighed sadly  
"Eren, I can tell you're hurting, even as a beta in being affected by your pheromones, I felt it the second I set foot in this room. Did something happen?"  
"No"  
"Was it something with Levi?"  
"No"  
He climbed back into bed, he curled around his stomach   
"When's the last time you spoke to Levi?"  
"Christmas day"  
"So what happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
"I can't help you if you don't"  
"No one can help me"  
"I know you're feeling sa..."  
"I'm not feeling anything"  
"Sad. You're pregnant and you need your mate"  
"I don't want him"  
"I think you'd feel better"  
"Hanji, thanks for the visit, but you can leave now"  
Eren closed his eyes. He knew he'd hurt the woman, but he couldn't bring himself to care... still, tears formed and he started to cry softly, though he wasn't completely sure why. He heard Hanji leave and the void in his stomach seemed to widen. She'd always been so good to him.

Hanji returned the next day, this time when he ignored her, she started to yell and soon Levi entered the room. Eren could feel him the second he set foot through the door  
"What the fuck is going on here!"  
"You're fucking mate is self destructing. Tell him to stand up"  
"Why should I?"  
"Just fucking do it Levi"  
"Eren, can you please stand up"  
He had no reason not to. Maybe they'd leave if he did. He looked to the floor as he slipped from the bed  
"He'd 23 weeks fucking pregnant and I can see his hip bones, Levi, how could you let him get like this?"  
Eren didn't look up  
"I didn't know. He didn't want to see me"  
"Bullshit. You're his mate!"  
"Hanji, Eren didn't want to see me, he made that clear"  
"Then you should have fought harder. Do you know how dangerous it is for him to loose this much weight. For him and the baby! Your mates been calling out for you and you haven't given a single fuck"  
The silence was defining and Eren's heart pounded, tears began to run down his face, he could see how thin he'd become around the prominent swell and just being so close to Levi felt like the void inside him had been torn open, the hollowness had filled his entire being and he yearned for the alpha to take the feeling away. Unable to stand any longer he fell foward, he'd expected to hit the floor, but Levi caught him and guided him down. He wanted to push the man away, he wanted to strike him like Levi would do so easily to him. Instead he clutched the mans shirt as he began to sob  
"Shhh... I've got you..."  
"I-I hate you... a-all you d-do is hurt me... I-I'm so scared of you... but now I can't let you go... I-I hate you... why can't you just let me die? "  
Levi pulled him in closer  
"Levi, what's he talking about?"  
"You should leave Hanji"  
"Why's he scared of you and why does he want to die?"  
"Hanji... not now..."  
"Yes now"  
Eren sobbed harder and practically crawled into Levi's lap, he could feel the alpha rubbing his back  
"Please Hanji... just go... I need to spend sometime with him"  
"Not if he's scared of you you don't"  
"I-its al-alright... please go Hanji"  
"Eren..."  
"Go Hanji..."  
"I give up! I'm trying to help both of you, but if this is how you're going to act..."  
Eren heard her slam the door as she walked out   
"I want to die..."  
A growl rose in Levi's throat  
"No you don't"  
"I do... you took everything from me. You broke my wrist... and my nose... and bashed me into a coma and threw me under boiling water and got me pregnant and left me half blind... and you put your mark on me... and you keep saying you love me... I don't understand... I thought you loved me... but you just keep hurting me... "  
Levi didn't reply, he rocked Eren and rubbed his back  
"I should have been so happy... you left me alone... but I've been so lonely... and so tired. I'm so tired of everything. I'm tired of being scared. I'm tired of the nightmares of you bashing my face in... I'm tired of seeing you rub Petra in my face... I'm tired of my heart skipping a beat when you say something nice... I don't understand and I just so beyond done... so let me die"  
Levi hushed him  
"I can't let you die"  
"Then you're a fool. I'm so broken and worthless"  
Eren fell silent, Levi held him until the omegas sniffled subsided and he lifted Eren up and back into his bed. Eren was so exhausted he couldn't even move as Levi pulled the covers over him. The alpha didn't speak as he left and Eren let himself sink back into sleep.

*  
Waking up Eren winced, apparently his child felt the need to repeatedly kick him in the ribs and he groaned as he uncurled. The memory of what he'd said to Levi came back and he shivered. Levi hadn't said anything... the alpha would be so mad. The thought left him wide awake, the traces of sleep replaced by his pounding heart. Not bothering to dress, he slipped from his room. If Levi came looking for him there... well it was upstairs... and being upstairs with the angry alpha didn't seem terribly appealing. Levi hadn't thrown him downstairs before, but at the same time he hadn't been this bad before.

He carefully made his way downstairs his toes curled as the coldness of the floor began to sink into his feet and he rubbed his arm in an attempt for warmth. Slipping almost silently through the house he made his way into the second kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but Hanji was right, this was bad for the baby. Nothing inside the fridge caught his attention and he sighed before moving towards the cereal section. Raising his hand he started to count on his fingers, there was a box of fruit loops for every week since that day he'd poured them out. Once again his heart skipped a beat, but he forced himself to ignore them. The searches through the shelves, stumbling across packets of chips. Obviously Levi had some kind of hand in all of this, and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bag. Why couldn't the man apologise like a normal person?

He returned to the fridge and pulled a bottle of juice from the door, before walking out the kitchen. His destination was the library, mostly because it has an easy to light gas fireplace and he was freezing and somewhat secondarily neither Levi or Petra were likely to come snooping there. Sliding into the darkened room he frowned at the lingering warmth and his fingers shook slightly as he pressed the light switch. Something in the room felt off and he padded carefully over to the long L-shaped sofa in front of the fireplace. 

He gagged as he dropped the juice and chips over the side of the sofa. The room stank like vomit and alcohol and his eyes scanned the room before landing on the space between the fireplace and sofa. His heart stopped and he scrambled to Levi. The alpha laid unconscious on the thick rug, pills laid in his vomit and Eren went into panic mode. He'd driven Levi to this. He shook the alpha, Levi didn't even seem to register it, his eyes remained closed and tears began to roll down his face. He needed help. He rolled Levi to his side and winced as he thrust his fingered into the mans mouth, hooking and clearing the vomit that'd still been in it. His whole body was shaking and for the first time in his life he found himself holding Levi's phone, at least the alpha had the good graces to try and off himself with that still on his pocket. The pin screen came up and he his hands shook. He had no idea. He forced himself to breathe out and it was then he noticed Emergency down the bottom of the screen. Levi would be pissed. He called for an ambulance and then hung up. The alpha would more than likely appeared splashed across the news papers, and everyone would know what happened, or at least some version printed for the gossiping matters.

Still, Eren couldn't care. His heart was still racing and didn't care as he smeared Levi's vomit on his clothes, he placed his alphas head in his lap, his tears falling down and landing on the mans pale face. He'd done this.

He heard the sirens and the blue and red lights flashed through the curtains. He'd told them he was in the library, and one who worked the house could direct them, but it was Petra who lead them through. She took one look at Levi and began to scream, one paramedic moved to take her away while the other moved to Levi's side. They asked his questions about what happened, when did it happen, was he suicidal but Eren could only shake his head. The other paramedic returned and Levi was transferred onto the gurney. Eren went to stand but fell back down, the paramedic caught him easily  
"Do you want to ride with him?"  
He nodded quickly and the man supported him as the other man dealt with Levi. Eren was left in awe over how quickly and effectively they worked.

In the foyer Petra was in the arms of a maid sobbing. The woman looked at him as he walked past and Petra practically shoved her aside to run to Levi's side   
"I'm going with him"  
"Sorry ma'am, I'll have to ask you to meet us there"  
Petra pulled herself up to her full height  
"I'm his fiancé! I'm going with him!"  
The man was obviously used to this kind of thing  
"You maybe the fiancé, but he's the alphas mate, and he also needs medical attention, I don't have time to waste"  
The same maid came forward and pulled Petra back, and Eren walked past her. He felt nothing, it was all too surreal. He could hear everything going on, he could hear the pounding of his heart, but it was all still running in slow motion. He was vaguely aware of being helped into the back of the ambulance and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he'd forgotten he was still shirtless.

"Eren, are you alright? Are you in any pain?"  
He wondered how they knew his name or that he was Levi's mate  
"I'm going to check your vitals now, is that alright?"  
He didn't understand why they were bothering him. Levi was the one who needed attention. He was brought back to reality as a light was shone in his face   
"Don't bother with the left in blind in it"  
The man moved from trying to blind his right eye to taking his BP and blood sugars   
"When we get to the hospital you'll need to be admitted also. Is there anyone they can contact?"  
"Hanji... my doctor in record... Levi's my legal guardian"  
He sniffled as he said the alphas name, but he man smiled at him  
"Alright, we'll be there shortly"

Levi was whisked past him and Eren guided through to an examination bed feeling lost and scared. His fingers were clutching Levi's phone and he hadn't even realised. He shook his head trying to clear the fog  
"Eren?"  
He looked up, he vaguely recognised the man from the last ten million visits here... well that's what it felt like   
"I thought it was you. What are you doing here?"  
He tried to speak, but had to cough to clear his throat  
"Sorry... I don't remember your name"  
"Thomas Wagner, I'm an intern here"  
The name Thomas didn't sound familiar  
He shook his head and looked back down  
"What happened?"  
"L-Levi..."  
Eren sniffled and Thomas nodded   
"I'll go see who's supposed to be taking care of your admission, just hang tight"

The blonde named Thomas disappeared.

It was another half hour before anyone seemed to be remembered. The nurse that came in did all his vitals and filled out his chart. It was a little over another hour before he found himself in another room, hooked up machines that he had no idea about. It wasn't until he was all set up that Hanji finally appeared, she rushed to his side and gathered him against her chest  
"Levi's going to be fine... I've been with him, he vomited up most the pills, they pumped his stomach and administered charcoal"  
The rubbed his back as he clung to her  
"Eren, does this have anything to do with what you were saying?"  
"I-I don't know... I really hurt him Hanji, but I didn't think he'd do this"  
"He'll be alright, probably wake up feeling a bit sorry for himself, so for now we'll just worry about you and Bub"  
"I thought he was going to die... and every bad thing he's done just went out my head"  
"That's because you love him"  
Eren shook his head slightly and closed his eyes  
"Hanji, can I come stay with you?"  
"You'll be in here for a couple of days"  
"Yeah but after that... Levi and I are no good for each other"  
The woman hummed and Eren thought she'd say no  
"I suppose, but once Levi's out of hospital"  
"He's not going to want to see me"  
"He loves you"  
"That's why I need to leave... Hanji please..."  
"You can't run away from this Eren"  
Eren pushed her back  
"Can... can you leave now, I want to get some sleep"  
Hanji clearly wasn't impressed, but still she left him. 

Eren shifted down in bed, he slipped Levi's phone out from under his pillow. He wanted to see the alpha was alright with his own eyes, but the stupid machines he was hooked up to and IV in his arm currently made it impossible. So all he could do was clutch Levi's phone. He never thought Levi would try and kill himself, he'd have bet money on him dying before the alpha.

*  
They didn't let him see Levi until later that night, well they moved Levi into the room he'd been alone in and Eren was finally unhooked so he could move to Levi's side. 

Laying on his bed Levi looked almost fragile. His skin was pale to the point he nearly blended into the sheets and dark bags marred the beautiful mans face. Eren's hand shook as he reached out as cupped Levi's face lightly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say, his hand dropped and he backed back to his own bed. The guilt burnt in his stomach. He'd caused this. None of this would have happened if he'd just kept his mouth close. He'd been so selfish... a small sob came from his lips. 

Petra was allowed to see Levi the following morning. Unable to bear the guilt Eren had slid the curtain between them, and then right around the bed. He wished the whole world are him would just disappear. He could hear Levi on the other side, the alpha was awake and trying to calm the sobbing woman. He felt so pathetic, he was actually jealous of her, she could talk to Levi and all he could do was hide behind the curtain. Petra started to sob again, as she'd done when she walked in and Eren wished he could hear what the two of them were actually saying. Unable to take it any longer he slipped from his bed, his steps muted by the linoleum floor and he slipped out the small gap in the curtain. He walked to the elevator and rode it to the ground floor, he continued on outside and found a small bench to sit on. He still had Levi's phone in his possession and he stared at the device in his hand. It's owner laid 10 floors above. The thin fabric of the hospital pyjamas he'd been given did little to keep the chill from the air out and he shivered, sliding across the bench so he could bring his knees up.

"Levi wants to see you"  
Eren felt like a bucket of ice water had been poured over his already chilled frame. He looked towards where Petra's voice had rang from  
"Did you hear me? Levi wants to see you"  
"Why?"  
"How should I know"  
She walked away and Eren watched her go before forcing himself off the bench. He forced his chilled body back inside and rode the lift up to the floor his alpha was waiting on. The elevator dinged all too soon and he shivered as he walked towards the room. Stepping inside he kept his head down, the curtain had been pulled back so Levi saw him the moment he walked in  
"Eren..."  
The call of his alphas voice brought tears to his eyes and his nervousness slipped away, he padded over to Levi's bed and when Levi opened his arms he fell against the mans chest crying  
"God, you're freezing!"  
Levi's hands rubbed his bare arms and Eren nuzzled against the mans chest  
"You must have been scared"  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"I hate you..."  
Levi didn't stop rubbing his cold omega  
"I know. Eren, I really do love you"  
Eren sniffled again, being this close he could feel Levi's heartbeat. He hated how happy it made him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck! Hello guys! You should see my inbox, it's full of comment notifications! It's brilliant! I love you all!

Levi was sullen the whole time the two were in hospital, he'd taken up residence in Eren's bed, practically plastered to the omegas side with his head buried against Eren's neck. Petra had come to visit but Levi had practically ignored her and she'd left in tears. The initial panic and fear he'd felt as nearly losing the man had passed and now he just found him annoying. He couldn't even shower without Levi following him in. It was like the alpha was afraid he was about to disappear down the drain, which if he could he would.

When Hanji came to take Eren home with her he'd expected Levi to kick up more of a stink, but the man only asked that she looked after him. Climbing into her car was the first time in days that Eren felt he could finally breathe. The drive to her place was in silence, she seemed to understand that peace was what he needed.

One week turned to two and Eren once again found himself becoming pathetically lonely. He was jealous knowing that Levi was at the manor with Petra, but what stung more was that Levi hadn't contacted him at all. He felt completely abandoned. He had no money, no phone and he wondered if he even had a home anymore. At nights he'd curl up with his hands on his stomach, it was the only reminder of Levi he had, he wondered if he even still had the mans bite on his neck. Was freedom supposed to leave him feeling so miserable? 

Hanji tried her hardest, he could see the sadness in her eyes, it was like he'd snuffed out their usual fire and he couldn't bare to hurt her any longer. He made the decision and asked her to take him home. She didn't even question him, taking him right then back to the manor. She kept her arm around his shoulders as they walked up steps and through the front door. Levi's scent filled his senses at once and tears began to roll down his face. He hated Levi, but it seemed he couldn't leave him either.

She pulled him tight to her chest and held him as he began to cry, when Levi finally came out she pushed him back gently and wiped his tears   
"Eren, if you need anything at all, call me. It doesn't matter what it is. It doesn't matter what time it is. Call me"  
He nodded, her words were soft and full of love and he hated the guilt he felt over them. She pushed him gently towards Levi and gave the alpha small wave before leaving. The door closed heavily behind her and Eren felt like a small child as he looked at Levi, unsure what to say. The alpha finally moved, he crossed the foyer and pulled Eren against his chest  
"I didn't think you'd come back"  
"I didn't think I would either... I hate you and you hurt me... but I feel so lonely... I don't know what to do"  
The alpha took his face in his hands, he pressed the softest of kisses to Eren's lips  
"I'll try and be better. Everything I do is because I love you"  
Eren nodded, it was all he could do. This was his prison and Levi his keeper  
"I... moved your things back to the pool house and I took the lock off... from the inside..."  
"Thank you"  
His voice was so soft he wasn't sure Levi heard. But the alpha lead him out through the French doors down to the pool house this time he didn't get in the way as Eren saw the pin 3003. Levi opened the door and he walked in, it felt so weird to actually have the place back to himself and when he crossed to sit on the bed, Levi sat quietly next to him.

The silence was deafening and his heart was racing. Without the violence and fear he'd forgotten how things used to be. Levi seemed to feel the same, when he moved to get off the bed, Eren reached for his hand without thinking   
"You want me to stay?"  
"Will you hurt me?"  
Levi looked down  
"I don't know..."  
"I was preparing to leave... but I have no where to go. I have no money. No house. No family and Mikasa and Armin don't know about any of this... I don't want them getting caught up in this"  
Levi nodded   
"You're... you really are scared of me... aren't you?"  
"So scared I can't breathe... I close my eyes and I see you over me... bashing my face in or how angry you were when I spent the day with Armin..."  
Levi let out a small sigh  
"How did we get here?"  
"I don't know. I hate you badly but I feel so alone without you. I want to leave you, but I came running back. You're marrying Petra, she spends every night in your bed and I can never forgive you for it, but I'm still here. I don't know what to do"  
Levi sat back down and pulled Eren's head to his chest  
"I don't know why I can't be gentle. I'm just so scared you'll leave me behind... when it comes to you... everything goes out the window"  
"I noticed"  
Eren waved his now cast free wrist in front of Levi   
"You got it off?"  
"Last week"  
"That's good"  
"Levi. If you ever hurt me again... I won't stay. I'd rather die of loneliness"  
Levi pressed a kiss to the top of his head  
"I I'll try... but you need to tell me too... when I've done something wrong"  
"I don't usually get the chance"  
Levi's body stiffened and Eren moved back, he wiped his face   
"You should go. Petra will worry"  
Levi took the hint, he kissed him gently before standing and walking out.

Once the alpha was gone, Eren struggled from his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He turned the taps to lukewarm and stepped into the running water. He really was a coward.

*  
Levi didn't lay a finger on him for the next few weeks, he took both Eren and Petra out to dinner each Friday night, never disallowing any of Eren's menu choices, no matter how weird they seemed. The omega was on 29 weeks at this stage and he wondered how he could possible get much bigger. When he had his next appointment with Hanji, Hanji had laughed at his waddle, calling it adorable and thanks to his hormones he'd burst into tears, which lead to Levi getting angry.

It was the first time in over a month that the alphas personality had seemed to regress. Eren had been guided from the room by Levi, he hadn't expected the harsh slap to the face and he'd sunk down to the floor in surprise. He looked up at Levi and the man backed away, as if realising what he'd done. Eren could see the mans hands clenching and loosening, he was sure Levi wanted nothing more than to land another blow upon his face. Hanji had waited a few minutes before coming in and rushed straight to Eren, pulling his hand away from his face. She gasped at the red mark and helped him stand  
"What did you do!?"  
"He... he wouldn't stop crying..."  
"So you slapped him! Are you insane!"  
Hanji went to guide him away and Levi snarled. Eren didn't want things to escalate. He just wanted to go home. Pulling away from her he looked at Levi before making his way towards the exit. He didn't want to talk to either of them.

The ride home was awkward and silent. Levi seemed to be on edge, and Eren couldn't tell if it was anger... or something else. Arriving home, the alpha helped him from the car, his grip painfully tight on Eren's arm as he supported him up and through the main house and then down to the pool house. Eren shook him off and began to gather his things. He'd warned Levi. His whole world went black before he could even realise what had happened.

Waking up wasn't terribly pleasant. His throbbed and there was a weight around his ankle. Forcing his eyes open he groaned as the room spun  
"Eren!"  
He whimpered in response to Levi's voice and tried to struggle away, but his right leg wouldn't move right. He pushed down the covers and realised with disgust the man had chained him up  
"What the fuck is this?"  
His words were low, but full of hate  
"I... you were leaving..."  
"Because you fucking hit me"  
"If you hadn't insisted on crying..."  
"I'm pregnant! I can't help it! Now let me go!"  
"I can't"  
His hands began to search for his phone   
"Your phones gone... so is your laptop..."  
Eren let out a choked sob and Levi moved off the bed  
"If you'd kept behaving..."  
"I didn't do anything wrong! And you know it!"  
Levi shook his head  
"I'll tell the maids not to clean, and I'll bring your meals myself. I can't trust you after all"  
The alpha stalked from the room and Eren grabbed his pillow, throwing it at the mans retreating figure  
"When I get free I'm gone! Me and this baby!"  
He heard the front door slam and let out another sob, his child squirmed and he forced himself to take deep breaths as he rubbed his swollen stomach. He couldn't understand why Levi had snapped again.

*  
He'd thought Levi would tire of keeping him chained, but that didn't seem to happen. The chain had just enough links to ensure he could get to the bathroom and to the kitchen, but no further. He was so beyond infuriated. Why couldn't he have been stronger? Why'd he have to cry at Hanji's words? He knew she was joking, he hadn't even realised he'd burst into tears to begin with, but then things escalated too fast and now he was stuck alone with his thoughts. And being alone with his thoughts was never a good thing it was all he had, sometimes Levi would bring him food, sometimes the alpha would fuck him before holding him close and telling him over and over he loved him. Eren gave up fighting for his freedom. There were only two ways out he saw it.   
1\. Levi let him out, but that would only be for appointments or if he went into labour.  
2\. Death. 

He held the small blade in his hand. Levi had removed almost everything sharp, leaving him a safety razor and small pairing knife. It was the pairing knife that rested against his wrist. He shook with fear, he didn't want to die. Not really. He wanted to meet his baby. But if he died, the child would too... and it'd never know the messed up excuse of an alpha that was its father. Tears blurred his vision and he pressed down experimentally. It hurt, he knew it hurt, but he was also kind of numb to the pain and pressed down harder. This time blood welled along the blade and he let out a gasping sob. His child was moving as if telling him to stop. He pulled the knife back looking at the small cut. It stared back as if mocking him and he brought the blade up before stabbing it down. 

The scream that tore through his throat was barely human. Pain rushed to the area and he slid the knife out, watching the blood running and spreading. Maybe this would actually be the end of this whole sorry mess he called his life. 

He heard the door open, followed by Levi screaming his name. He forced himself to smile as Levi took his face in his hands. The alpha looked confused and he couldn't help himself, his sobs turned to laughter and the aloha struck him hard across the face. His mouth filled with blood, but still he laughed. He knew the fear Levi must be feeling. He'd felt it when he'd found the alpha on the floor as black spots danced across his vision, he welcomed it. This was the price he was paying for being in love.


	19. Chapter 19

Hanji looked at him so sadly, she was the only person in the room when he awoke. She wanted to know why, but all he could do was shake his head. He'd tried to curl up but than remembered he couldn't, his entire stomach was still tender. They'd performed an emergency c-section, apparently they'd he wouldn't make it, he hated them all for saving him, and hated them further for taking his child from him. He'd been awake for two days now and still hadn't been allowed to meet the baby. All he knew was it was a boy. He hadn't eaten, he had no desire to, he had no desire to do anything, even when Hanji broke down sobbing and begging him to, he didn't feel anything. In the end, like everyone else, she left.

His hands held his stomach, he felt so empty in more ways then one.

Levi came not long after Hanji had left, the alpha sat next to him, sighing deeply  
"Hanji said you won't eat and you won't talk..."  
Eren didn't move, he didn't even blink at Levi's words  
"They thought you were going to die... I thought you were both going to die"  
That was the plan, not that he said it out loud  
"Why did you do it"  
Eren closed his eyes and Levi grabbed his hands, Eren's fingers hung limply as Levi tried to intertwine them together   
"Do you want to meet him?"  
His heart sped up, he wanted that more than anything but... he shook his head ever so slightly and Levi sighed  
"He's our child"  
He forced the words from his mouth  
"He's nothing to do with me"  
Levi dropped his hands  
"You should rest. I'll come back tomorrow"

Eren stayed still until he heard Levi's steps fade away. He cringed as he pushed himself up. His stomach ached and his wrist was just as bad. He shook as he moved to the end of his bed, he hadn't moved from his bed since waking, unless forced by the annoying nurses. His legs shook as he took a tentative step. He felt like a wreck and supposed he must look like one too. He stumbled slightly as he reached the tall cupboard against the wall, he opened it half from curiosity and half in desperation. The alpha had already prepared clothes for his release. He rolled his eyes as and pulled them off the hangers. He held them close as he forced himself into the bathroom.

He stripped the flimsy gown, wincing at the red peeking out from under the wound pad. It was basically right over the site of the cuts. It'd be an annoying bitch to put up with until it healed. He sank down on the shower chair and pulled the loose pants up, at least Levi had been considerate enough to account for that. He didn't have shoes, but the pants were long enough to mostly hide that fact. He tugged on the oversized hooded jumper and forced himself back up, trying to walk properly as he moved to the bathroom sink and washed his face. He had a vague plan but wasn't sure how it was going to pan out.

His steps were silent as he moved along the hospital corridor, he stumbled badly and a nurse rushed to help  
"Mr Yeager! You shouldn't be out of bed"  
He shook his head  
"I... want to meet my baby"  
The woman smiled  
"Of course you do, but you're not walking, I can have him brought up, but you're in no condition to be walking down there"  
The woman took him by the arm and helped him back to his bed. He sighed as she disappeared. Stupid people messing with his plan. He was forced to wait another half hour before a hospital bassinet was wheeled into the room. The nurse smiled as she lifted the small swaddled bundle up, she told him how to how hold the boy and placed him down into his arms. The small child yawned and blinked, causing Eren's heart to swell. Wisps of fine brown hair peaked out from beneath the cloth beanie and green eyes looked up at him. He'd never felt such a deep and instant love and his chest ached to feed the child   
"Can... can I feed him?"  
The nurse smiled  
"I'll hold him while you get yourself adjusted"  
The few long moments it took felt like a lifetime, but he struggled out the hoodie and his son was placed gently back into his arms. The woman talked him through what to do and after a few attempts the boy finally latched. His eyes filled with tears and he watched his son suckle hungrily  
"You're a natural"  
He looked up at the woman, she was still smiling that same gentle smile   
"Have you thought of a name?"  
"Ren. His names Ren... Yeager"  
She nodded, not questioning why he hadn't said Ackerman. When Ren was done she helped him burp him and held Ren as he pulled his hoodie back on  
"I'll give you two some time alone. If you need anything or if anything goes wrong, just push the call button"  
He thanked her as she left, and looked down at Ren, his son had dribbled out more milk and he used the pad of his thumb to wipe it away. He couldn't leave this small child with Levi. His heart wouldn't let him. He waited until Ren had fallen back to sleep before sliding from the bed, wincing as the stitches in his stomach pulled.

With every step his heart was pounding. More than once he had to slip out of view when staff came into view. It was a tiring process and he was nearly exhausted when he reached the elevator and stepped inside. He pressed the button to the ground floor, careful not to jolt his son. He didn't really have a place in mind, but with how crowded the ground floor was it was easy to slip from the hospital with no one seeing.

*  
He'd barely made it to the block over before he was struggling and was forced to sit. People walking by eyed him so he kept his head down, and his back hunched, protecting Ren from their looks and judgement. They could say what they wanted about him... but not his son. He didn't have the luxury of time so forced himself to begin moving, his body screamed at him in protest and when he came to a bus stop he sat. The old woman to his left immediately cooed over the boy, and when the bus arrive he found himself hustled aboard by her. When the bus driver asked for payment he blinked and the woman laughed before paying for the both of them. He thanked her, she reminded him so much of Mrs Pixis. His heart ached at the thought. Levi had placed the ring on his finger while he'd been unconscious, but not the watch. Out of everything he was leaving behind it was what he'd miss most.

He talked off and on with the old woman until her stop. She told him all about her grandchildren, and all the small quirks that made them. He found himself saddened when it was time to part. He wished he could do something for her, but he had nothing to give. She stepped off the bus and disappeared becoming just another face in the endless tide of people. He rode the bus until a familiar building came into view. Our Lady Maria's church. He had no where else to go and got off at the next stop. He stumbled as someone walked into him, but kept his head low, staring at his feet as he walked. The doors were open so he took it as an open invitation and climbed the steps carefully. Unlike Christmas night, the church was dimly lit, the sun fell in small rays through the stain glass window and he took the same seat in the back as last time. Ren began to stir and he rocked the child gently, he sank slightly lower on the pew trying to relieve some of the pain.

"How old is he?"  
Eren jumped, he looked up to see a man staring down at him, he said nothing as the stranger took a seat beside him  
"About 3 days..."  
"Ah, I'm surprised you're out so soon, the wonders of modern medicine"  
Eren winced as he tried to sit a little straighter   
"Or not, are you alright?"  
He bit his lip before posing his question  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the minister here, but you can call me Jurgen"  
"Shouldn't you be in black or something?"  
The man laughed lightly   
"I actually came to pray, I don't always live in my cassock"  
"I've always wondered what they were called"  
The man smiled  
"So what brings you here today Eren? Here to talk with the lord perhaps?"  
Eren looked down as Ren  
"I ran away..."  
"And what did you run from?"  
"My alpha. He abuses me. On Christmas night I jumped in a random taxi and the man ended bringing me here. It was amazing... I don't know how to described what I felt, but just before when I was on the bus, I saw this place and I have no where I can go, so this place seemed as good as any other"  
The man nodded and hummed lightly  
"Isn't this where you're supposed to say "The Lord works in mysterious ways?""  
Jurien laughed  
"I haven't always been a man of the cloth, so I understand where you're coming from, but yes, the Lord certainly does work in mysterious ways. Did you say you caught a taxi here?"  
"Ivan drove me..."  
Jurgen smiled  
"I know Ivan. There was once a time he struggled greatly"  
"How is he?"  
"Still driving the same taxi"  
Eren smiled letting out a light breath through his nose   
"That's good. I couldn't believe he'd just listen to me, he didn't judge me or anything"  
"It's not our place to pass judgment, that's for he upstairs to decide"  
Eren winced as he moved trying to get comfortable   
"Are you sure you should be here?"  
"I can't go back to the hospital and I can't go home. I may not be a good person, but Ren deserves a good life"  
"And what makes you a bad person?"  
"I... I tried to kill myself... well... it's more like I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to be kept chained down anymore. My alpha would do anything to keep me alive and I took the chance... or something like that. I can't really say, I was just feeling so numb and I knew how much it would hurt him"  
Jurgen frowned  
"Suicide is never the answer"  
"You don't know this man. He'd stop at nothing to keep me beside him, and when I finally got free, all I did was run back to him. But for Ren's sake I can't go back"  
Jurgen let out a breath  
"Is there anyone who can come get you, or help you? You're parents perhaps?"  
"They're both gone. Mum died and dad disappeared. I'm too scared of what he'll do if he finds me with them"  
"You think he'd hurt them?"  
"He's broken my nose, my arm, left me half blind and he says he loves me..."  
Jurgen looked troubled   
"I don't have anything of my own, except for Ren and this stupid ring he gave me"  
"If I call Ivan, can you think of somewhere you can go? Even for the night?"  
Eren wondered if the man was politely throwing him out. He couldn't blame Jurgen for it. His silence seemed answer enough   
"Do you have anywhere outside of Trost you can go?"  
"I have an adopted sister, but she'd be stupid enough to try take Levi on. Other than that there's my best friend... but like I said, I don't want them involved"  
"They're you're friends, you need that right now. Where does your best friend live?"  
"He's at college, so he's closer to Marley than here"  
"I'll call Ivan and we'll organise something. I can't have one of gods lambs looking so lost"  
Eren looked down at Ren. He didn't know why he was spilling his guts to this stranger. If the movies were right, Jurgen couldn't tell anyone... that was the only reason he could think of. 

Ren let out a grizzle and Eren struggled as he raised him to his shoulder, he rubbed the boys back and soothed him until he calmed. He'd nearly fallen asleep himself by the time Jurgen came back  
"Ivan's out the front, and he'll take you to Trost station. This is the only money I have on me, and I hope it gets you to your friend"  
The man pushed something into pocket but he couldn't see what it was thanks to Ren  
"You don't have to do something like this for someone like me"  
"If we can't help those in need, well, the world would be a much sadder place"  
"But I can't even repay you"  
"Give that child of yours a good life, that's payment enough"  
Jurgen helped him up and supported him outside and into the back to the taxi, Eren thanked him as he closed the door and sank back. Ivan started talking as soon as he pulled the car away from the curb, but Eren was too exhausted. His eyes slipped closed.

A gentle hand shook him awake and Eren blinked in confusion before remembering where he was, he gave Ivan a small smile  
"Sorry"  
"It's alright, let me help you"  
Ivan took Ren while Eren carefully extracted himself from the backseat, he fumbled the bills from his pocket  
"Don't worry, it's on the house"  
Ivan winked and Eren slipped the cash back into his pocket before taking Ren again  
"Will you be alright?"  
"Maybe... hopefully? Thank you for this"  
"It's fine, its the good Christian thing to do. You'll be in prayers, you and your little one"  
Eren smiled down at Ren   
"His name is Ren. Ren Yeager"  
Ivan took the small boys hand, tiny finger grasped Ivan's much larger one  
"Nice to meet you Ren. You be a good boy for your mumma"  
Ivan looked back up at Eren   
"You've got a train to catch kiddo, will you be alright making it to the platform?"  
Eren nodded and shifted Ren in his arms  
"Yes. Thank you again"  
Ivan nodded and walked back to the drivers side, Eren watched him drive away before making his way inside Trost Central. Booking a ticket was easier this time. Given he had cash he could use the ticket machine and brought one out to where Armin was currently living. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to buy two, but he didn't have a lot of time before the train was due to leave, so gathered his change and began moving towards the platform.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd make it this far ;p  
> I kid I kid, I'm awesome, I know it :D
> 
> If you can't tell we're moving towards the conclusion, a few more chapters...   
> *insert suspense filled music*
> 
> Xxx

5 hours and 47 minutes. That's how long the train ride to Armin's took and Eren was terrified the whole trip. Having entered the train he'd slipped into a seat closed to the doors, given they were in rows of two he took the one next to the window and pulled his hood up to hide his face. He was sure Levi was going to arrive and drag him home at any minute and more than once he'd began to nod off only to awaken in panic with that thought in mind.

Ren had been quiet for maybe the first hour of the train ride, but he panicked when his son began to cry and showed no sign of stopping. Slipping from his seat, he cradled Ren to his chest moving through the concertina connector between the carriages and into the toilets of the next. He locked the door behind him and pulled down the change table. He had no idea why Ren wouldn't calm... until he unwrapped the blankets and he wrinkled his nose realising the boy needed to be changed. He gagged as he stripped the tiny boy down and cleaned him up the best he could. Ren clearly wasn't happy at all and given he had nothing to use as a nappy he did the best he could with his sons tiny onesie. Ren was still crying after he'd been changed and Eren did the only other thing he could, he stripped off his hoodie and brought the boy to his nipple, immediately Ren latched on and began to feed and Eren let out a massive sigh of relief. He stayed locked in the bathroom until his son was fed and burped, before redressing and making sure he'd left no mess behind. He chose to stay in the same carriage in case he needed to change the boy again.

Arriving at the station, he was beyond physically and emotionally drained. He stumbled from the platform towards the entrance and eyed the pay phones in humour, he'd forgotten pay phones were even a thing. He didn't know Armin's number , so when he stepped into the booth he was forced to try and navigate the sad excuse of a phone book. He found the number for the college administration and poured the change from his pocket into the coin slot. The woman who answered was polite enough, she transferred the call through to student accomodation and once again he repeated that he was trying to find his friend as he'd lost his phone. The second woman wasn't as nice as the first and Eren wondered if he'd ever get off of being on hold. Finally the call was patched through and Armin's confused voice came through the line  
"Hello?"  
Eren panicked, he couldn't say he was himself  
"Hi Armin, its Jean! I'm in town and I'm just wondering if you can come and pick me up, it's been forever man, I haven't seen you since we went out to the old field we used to play in"  
He hoped his friend would get his cryptic message, it took a few long seconds  
"Oh yeah! Hi Jean, where are you? I'll come get you right now if you want"  
"You're a life saver, I'm down at the main station, I'll wait for you out the front"  
"You remember what my car looks like right? Blue ford sedan"  
"How can I forget that piece of shit"  
Armin huffed   
"She's not a piece of shit. I'll see you soon"  
The call ended and a few coins fell into the return. He slipped them out and counted. $2.55, that should be enough for a bottle of water. He walked to the vending machine just down from the phones. $2.50 for a bottle of water or $2 for a bottle of coke. He chose the water and the bottle thudded into the collection tray.

Night had fallen and sitting on the steps of the station left his heart racing. There were too many shadows and he was convinced Levi was going to walk out of them at any second. He was near on hysteric when Armin's beat up sedan finally pulled up. He dived into the back seat and pretty much melted into it. He just wanted to sleep   
"Dude! What the hell! You should have told me you were coming and why were you pretending to be Jean"  
Eren closed his eyes   
"I left Levi... I can't go back to him... I'm sorry Armin, I didn't know where else to go"  
Armin pulled out the car park smoothly   
"You look like shit"  
"I feel like shit... do you have any cash on you?"  
"A little..."  
"Can we stop by a supermarket or something. Ren needs nappies"  
"You're lucky I love you or I'd be mad as hell, I didn't even know you'd had him"  
"Mhmm, emergency c-section. I'll explain it when we're somewhere safe"  
"You better"  
Eren shifted Ren up to his chest, he was freezing in the back seat and hoped the small boy in his arms wasn't the same. He felt the car slow and pull to a stop and opened his eyes  
"Anything else you need?"  
"You've got food at home right?"  
"I live in a dorm..."  
Eren forced his hand into his pocket and pulled out what was in there, he pushed all the money he had into Armin's hands  
"I need some antiseptic ointment, nonstick wound pads, tape and nappies and something to eat"  
Armin's eyes widened and he nodded, the blonde jumped out the car and Eren shook with fear. He'd wished Armin had at least locked the doors, it was like he was in a bad horror film and waiting for the bad guy to jump out and kill him. He must have dozed off because he jumped when Armin returned  
"Eren, you're all over TV! What the hell! The report says you're a missing person and grave fears are held both your safeties"  
"Fuck... what years this car?"  
"'98"  
"Good, too old for GPS... and knowing you, you have your phone on you right?"  
Armin nodded  
"Ok, here's what you need to do. You need to call my phone, be like you've just seen the news and want to know what the hell is going on and then send a text telling me to answer my phone. After that we need to go somewhere people wouldn't think to for me"  
"What kind of trouble are you in?!"  
"I promise I'll tell you, but not until we're safe"  
Armin nodded quickly. He did as Eren said and then started the car  
"The only people who I can think of are Krista and her girlfriend, but I don't know how they'll feel about us both showing up"  
"Armin... please"  
The blonde nodded and Eren closed his eyes.

*  
Armin had to support him up the stairs to where Krista and her girlfriend lived, he explained briefly that he knew Krista from college and her girlfriend Ymir was a bit... well... scary. Given he was so beyond exhausted he couldn't answer. Making it to the doorway was a feat in its self. He swayed and would have fallen if not for Armin, he held Ren out and Armin took him wordlessly before knocking on the door. The small blonde that greeted them could have been Armin's twin. Her eyes were wide in alarm and rushed to help him inside  
"T-thank you..."  
The short woman shook her head and supported him into the boho themed apartment. He sank down onto sofa and groaned  
"Armin, what's going on? Who is this?"  
"I'm really sorry Krista, this is my best friend and his son... he's left his alpha"  
Armin carried Ren over to him but Eren shook his head, he was too tired to lift his arms and take the boy. Krista stared down at him  
"I'm sorry... I promise I'll go soon... I just need to rest"

"Who is it Krista?!"  
Another voice joined the conversation and Eren assumed it must be the woman's girlfriend   
"Just Armin and a friend! They need a place to crash for the night!"  
A tall thin freckled woman walked into the room  
"What the fuck, he looks half dead"  
"I feel it too..."  
No one laughed and Krista bit her lip  
"They're sleeping in your room, and oh god, is that a baby?"  
Krista nodded and Ymir sighed  
"Armin, you totally owe us"  
"I know!"  
Eren struggled to get the ring off his finger, it fell to the floor   
"It's the only thing I've got of any value..."  
Krista picked it up and placed it into his hand, she curled his fingers around it  
"It's fine. We'll organise something once you've gotten some sleep"  
Eren nodded and the short woman took Ren from Armin so Armin could help him up. The bag of shopping on Armin's wrist nearly unbalanced the pair, Ymir grabbed Armin easily and Armin grinned up at her, all four... and Ren... moved into Krista's small bedroom. Armin sat Eren down and tears rolled down the omegas face  
"Please don't tell anyone I'm here..."  
He slumped sideways and if Armin hadn't been on it, he would have fallen to the floor. He heard the blonde thank the two woman, but he was just too tired to move. Armin dropped the bag of shopping to the floor and Krista handed Ren back  
"I'll be in Ymir's room... if you need anything"  
The pair left and Armin moved, placing Ren down on Krista's desk, he turned back to Eren   
"Lets get you settled, then we'll sleep"

Armin basically had to man handle Eren to get him stripped down, when he was done Eren was left in his just his underwear and Armin brought Ren back to him  
"I'll take care of him, so you just sleep"  
"Thank... you... 'min"

*  
Eren slept fitfully, despite his exhausted he was, he was still terrified and if his eyes did slide closed it only seemed seconds before Ren would grizzle and he'd be awake again. Armin finally got tired of his tossing and turning and had taken Ren into his arms  
"I don't know why you're so scared, but I'll keep watch over you both"  
Eren nodded sadly, he moved so his arm was around Armin's waist and curled into his friends. Armin's fingers brushed his hair gently and he finally fell back to sleep, sleeping through until lunch.

Waking up he panicked. Armin wasn't there and his heart was racing, he hadn't even felt his friend move... and Ren wasn't their either. He scrambled from the bed and moaned as the stitches pulled. Keeping an arm around his waist he staggered out the room and into the living room  
"Eren! You're awake"  
His heart was still pounding and he forced himself over to the sofa his friend was sitting on, half collapsing down before taking his son back and cradling him close  
"Eren? You're freaking me out"  
"Sorry"  
His voice was mumbled and he nuzzled the side of Ren's head with his cheek  
"Are you hungry?"  
He nodded quickly   
"I'll let Krista and Ymir know you're up, while I make you breakfast"  
It struck Eren that Armin must be pretty familiar with the place if he was comfortable enough to make breakfast. He looked down at Ren, his son had to be starving, and was proven right when he latched. The teen softly whispered words of apology as he stroke the boys pink cheek  
"Good Morning Eren! You sleep alright?"  
Eren jumped, he felt horribly exposed all of sudden, Krista seemed to understand and gathered up a fluffy pink blanket before laying it over his shoulder and across so only Ren's beanie clad head was visible  
"Thank you"  
"It's alright! Any friend of Armin's and all that"  
He nodded, his gaze returning to Ren  
"Food!"  
Armin's idea of breakfast was a simple cheese sandwich but Eren wolfed it down  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"Um... before Ren was born... I think... I can't remember"  
Armin gaped and Krista looked mortified   
"You said you'd tell me what was going on. Explanation Now"  
"I don't want to drag Krista into it, she should go back to Ymir"  
"Krista and Ymir are both staying"  
Ymir walked from her bedroom in a sports bra black workout shorts, sweat clung to her brow and Eren looked down self consciously   
"You're a missing person who turns up in the middle of the night with a baby. We deserve to know what the hell is going on"  
Eren swallowed, something about Ymir was as cold as Levi, he sighed  
"If I tell you, you could be in danger..."  
Ymir scoffed  
"Think I'm scared of some alpha"  
"Even if that alpha's Levi Ackerman?"  
Eren watched the girls face, but saw no fear, Krista on the other hand looked positively white  
"Levi Ackerman's your alpha?"  
Ymir looked to her girlfriend   
"You've heard of him?"  
The short woman rolled her eyes  
"He's like crazy rich. He was on the news for an attempted suicide attempt or something not that long ago... wait wasn't he supposed to be getting married"  
Ymir pinched the bridge of her nose  
"Nope, doesn't ring a bell"  
Ren finally let Eren's nipple slip from his small mouth  
"Can I?"  
Krista moved forward and Eren nodded, she lifted the baby expertly from him and raised him to her shoulder  
"Ignore her, she's baby crazy"  
Krista shot Ymir a filthy look and Eren pulled the pink blanket over his other shoulder, he winced as moved, Armin grabbed his arm  
"I'm fine, just the stitches"  
"Show me"  
Eren looked up at Ymir   
"I don't want you dropping your guts across my carpet. You ran away from hospital right? That's what the news said"  
Armin tugged him down so his head rested in the blondes lap and Ymir lifted his legs onto the sofa, before yanking the blanket from him  
"You can trust Ymir... she's good with this kind of stuff"  
The woman snorted  
"You're better, your the one who has to patch me up"  
Eren looked up at Armin for explanation   
"Ymir does MMA"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, unlike Hanji, Ymir wasn't gentle, she tugged the dressing off  
"Congratulations, you nearly split your stitches. Recommendation hospital"  
Eren shook his head  
"Just put some ointment and redress it. I can't go to hospital... I can't go anywhere"  
Tears formed and rolled down his face, Armin immediately wiped at them  
"You said you left Levi"  
"Mhmm... I couldn't take it anymore... not with Ren"  
Eren raised his bandaged wrist and Armin let out a small choked gasp  
"You didn't"  
"It was the only choice I had... I had to get out"  
"But you hurt yourself..."  
"Armin... Levi's a really bad person. I was dying with him... and dying without... besides he pulled the same shit, I was just too stupid to realise it until just now"  
"Eren. English. Speak. Please"  
"Levi beats me. He's the one who bashed me... the first and second time..."  
Armin's eyes widened, he obviously wasn't expecting that  
"He's a scary man. Everyone's scared of him, no one says anything but all the staff know, there's no way they couldn't"  
"How... how long has this been happening...?"  
"Since just after he put his mark on me"  
Tears filled Armin's eyes, they fell softly onto Eren's face  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't know"  
"You weren't supposed to... but now... I can't let Ren suffer like that. It was alright when it was just me... but I can't let anything happen to him. He didn't ask to have a monster for a father"  
Ymir looked down at him with what seemed to be annoyance  
"Don't let him move. I'll dress his damn stomach"  
"Thank you"  
"Don't thank me. I just can't stomach alpha trash like that"  
The woman left the room and Krista hovered awkwardly, bouncing Ren gently as she paced  
"And what's this about Levi? What did he pull?"  
"The pills... I should have realised it. He knew I wanted to leave... and knew I couldn't if I thought he'd tried to kill himself"  
Ymir came back and Eren turned his face into Armin's stomach, he bit down on his lip as she worked  
"Eren, you can stay in Krista's bed. Armin, once you're done, you should go back to the dorm"  
"I'm not leaving him"  
"She's right Armin. Levi's going to be looking into your movements, he'll probably even monitor your phone GPS and your Facebook and that"  
Armin wrinkled his nose  
"Do you think he'd go that far?"  
"Armin. I literally just told you what he's like"  
"But what are you going to do? Like, you have no clothes or money or a phone"  
"No, but I still have the ring he gave me. They're both 10 carat round cut"  
Ymir gaped and Armin looked confused  
"That's a small mint"  
"It would be... but it's such a custom piece. Levi would know it the second he saw it. I need to find someone who would take the stones and melt the band down"  
"Maybe you should keep it?"  
"I don't want anything from him..."  
Ymir cleared her throat  
"I might know someone... but you won't get anywhere near what it's worth"  
Eren perked up  
"Honestly, if I could get a couple of grand... hell I'd take a couple of hundred. Enough to pay you guys back and enough to get me out of here"  
Armin shook his head  
"You can't do this alone"  
"And if I stay with you Levi might just kill you to make a point"  
Armin paled slightly  
"He can't just kill me"  
Ymir let out a groan   
"For a smart guy he's pretty stupid. Armin, help Eren use the bathroom. Eren give me the ring and I'll see if I can figure something out. Krista, look after the baby he's tiny"  
"He's allowed to be tiny, he's premie, I don't even know how early he is but he wasn't due to till April-March..."  
"It's the end of February"  
Eren eyed her in confusion   
"Really?"  
Armin nodded above him  
"Fuck"  
Ymir snorted and helped Armin help him up. Eren slipped the ring off and she pocketed it. His face burned as Armin helped him in the bathroom and then into bed  
"No moving. You heard what Ymir said"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I don't think I could make it that far even if I wanted too... how the hell do you know Ymir. She's like..."  
He had no words and Armin smiled  
"Krista's in some of my classes... I thought I said that before"  
"I... maybe... my head feels like it's filled with mud... oh you better call my phone again... it'd be suspicious if you didn't"  
Armin nodded quickly. He pulled out his phone and called Eren's number. He wasn't expecting it to be answered and Eren watched him struggle his way through the awkward 30seconds of conversation. The teen was shaking as he hung up  
"Levi answered?"  
"Yes... fuck... I got chills through the phone"  
"What'd he say?"  
"He wanted to know if you were here and he said he was worried about you and the baby"  
Eren made a gagging noise  
"Mhmm... he sounded all concerned... but something else... I think your right"  
Eren rolled his eyes and Armin gave him a hug   
"I'll come back tonight. I'll get you some clothes and stuff. So promise you'll stay put for now"  
"Armin as much as I went to, you heard Ymir"  
Armin squeezed him tight before disappearing. Krista came in and sat in the spot Armin had vacated  
"I hope you don't mind... that I'm holding him"  
"No... its fine... he's safe here... right?"  
Krista nodded  
"No one would mess with Ymir, she's kind of a badarse"  
"I know she's an alpha, but you don't smell like an omega"  
"Oh I'm not, I'm just a beta"  
"I don't think you're "just" anything. Not everyone would take in a half dead stranger and his baby"  
"Armin has saved my butt in class more times than I can count, he's such a sweetie for an alpha"  
"He's always had his head buried in a book"  
Krista looked down at Ren and then over to Eren   
"Can I ask... why you and Armin never..."  
Eren pulled a face  
"Eeewwwwww he's like my brother... the mental images..."  
Krista giggled  
"Alright, I get it, should I just lay Ren here?"  
"That would be awesome. Thank you"  
"I'll bring you some water too. Armin forgot that didn't he"  
"Yeah, that would be great"  
Krista left him laying next to Ren, the tiny boy held his finger tight. He hoped he'd done that right thing. He fell asleep before she returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made somethings a little clearer... I was kind of surprised you all didn't yell at me about it in the comments


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eesh. I had to change this and I don't like it so don't hate me... at least I can still make it work...
> 
> I'm joking... sort of... but I could picture Eren pulling off a Last King of Scotland escape ;p

Eren had known there was a risk his freedom would be cut short. But he hadn't expected it to come to an end just 4 days after his arrival. Ymir had been the one to spot the black SUV outside the apartment block. It only took a brief glance to reduce him to tears. Armin wasn't there, both he and Krista were in class. He didn't want to cause Ymir and trouble, she'd been amazing as it was. She'd found someone to take the ring, only getting $10,000 but it was more than enough to get him away. He was only still stuck there because of his stupid stitches  
"Eren, he's coming up"

Eren curled around Ren protectively as he pushed himself up  
"I can't get you in trouble"  
"So you'll go back to him?"  
Ymirs tone held no emotion, so he had no idea what to think, he kind of liked how she seemed to be unphased by everything   
"What else can I do?"  
"I don't know. I'm not you, but Armin and Krista won't be happy"  
"You should keep the money... you guys need it more than I do... who knows, maybe I'll spring another prison break"  
She gave him a look that told him clearly his sense of humour hid nothing. A pounding knock landed on the apartments thin door and Eren stood, he looked down at Ren sadly, he'd happily leave Ren here if he believe the boy would be safe  
"You get it, I know it. Make sure they don't come after me... I love Armin like a brother and it's clear you're crazy about Krista... so please keep them safe"  
Ymir rolled her eyes  
"Of course I'm going to. Now are you sure this is the only way?"  
"It's the only way to keep you all safe"  
Eren kept his head down as he shuffled to the door, he opened it silently  
"Eren... you have no idea how worried I was! Are you both alright?"  
Are nodded mutely, he forced himself out the door and Levi closed the door to Ymir and Krista's apartment  
"You lost this..."  
Levi yanked his hand off Ren and shoved the ring on his finger   
"Someone was trying to flog it off online, isn't it a good thing I tracked it down for you"  
Eren shivered, his stomach tightened and he wanted run. He wanted to scream. He wanted just one person to come out and stop the alpha... a stranger who's life didn't matter to him... but that's not the way reality works. He kept his lip between teeth, biting hard enough to taste blood as the alpha escorted him down and into the SUV. Once inside Levi took Ren from him immediately, the man cradled his son and Eren was sure at any second Levi would do something  
"What were you thinking?"  
Levi grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look the alpha in the eye  
"What the fuck were you thinking. You could have died. He could have died!"  
"Better to die out there with him then be home with you"  
Levi looked hurt for a second, he released Eren's chin  
"There's a plane waiting for us at the airport, from there we'll go straight to Trost and then onto the manor. Hanji will meet us there"  
Ren began to squirm and cry, and Levi looked down at the small boy  
"He's scared... given him back"  
"What's he got to be scared of? I'm not going to do anything"  
"He doesn't know you... now give him back"  
"He's my son too Eren"  
Ren cried louder and Eren could feel Levi growing tenser  
"He's probably hungry, at least me feed him"  
Eren slid Ren from his hold, he brought his son to his chest and the boy began calm. He settled back to sleep and Eren could feel Levi slowly relax.

Ren didn't like aeroplanes. The symphony he serenaded them with was impressive for such a small baby and Eren tried his best to hush the boy, but he refused to suckle and he refused to sleep. Levi's anger filled every corner of the cabin and Eren feared what the alpha would do. When Levi stood Eren flinched   
"Why is he crying? What did you do?"  
Eren swallowed, he rocked Ren and shook his head  
"I... I don't know... maybe the pressures messing with his ears..."  
Levi's hand grabbed his throat, the alpha gave a firm squeeze before realising him  
"Fuck! It wasn't supposed to be like this! If you had just stayed put, he wouldn't be so upset!"  
Eren nodded, he didn't have an response, he felt like shit for returning to the man in order to protect his friends, he'd hoped that Levi might just take his anger out on him... but it seemed the alpha didn't care their son was expressing his upset in the only way they knew how. When the planes wheels touched the Tarmac he let out a long breath. Levi went to help him but Eren glared at him, not caring as he struggled up and then down the steps. He climbed into the limousine without a backwards glance.

*  
Hanji was waiting in the foyer, she let out a weird half sob and launched herself on Eren the second he was in  
"I was so worried! Come on, I need to check you both out..."  
Levi made to follow but Hanji stood her ground  
"You can see him when I say you can. I don't know if he and Ren are actually alright, or if I need to admit both of them back into hospital and o can't do my job properly with you glaring like that"  
Levi snarled  
"He's my fucking mate and that's my son"  
"So you don't care if they die? Is that what you're telling me?"  
Eren was impressed that Hanji was standing up to the alpha, Levi's eyes narrowed in response  
"You have one hour"  
"Two. I need at least two"  
"One and a half. Not a second more. Take him to his old room"  
Hanji took Eren's arm gently and lead him away from Levi. The second Eren stepped inside the room he sagged, sobbing hard as he held Ren close. Hanji supported him to the bed and lifted Ren from his arms, laying the boy on the bed before squatting down in front of Eren and tilting his head up  
"I read it. I opened the box when you went missing. I am so sorry. I knew Levi was an arse, but I didn't realise any of it, and every time something would happen, and I'd start wondering you'd go back to him... so I thought it was all in my head"  
Eren shook his head  
"What do I do? I didn't want you to know... I didn't want Armin to know... but now you both do... and if Levi thinks you know..."  
"Hey, hey... I'm a big girl. Now that I know what's happening, I can try and find a way to get you out of this... if I could take you away from it I would"  
"But you can't... Levi will destroy you..."  
Hanji's hand moved to his forehead  
"You feel a little warm"  
"I feel like shit. I wanted so much more for Ren than this, but I came running back because I was scared he'd hurt Armin and Krista and Ymir... I'm such a coward"  
The word coward came out as a choked sob and he leant forward, resting his head against Hanji's shoulder   
"You're not a coward, you're a survivor. You've always been to kind for you own good"  
"I'm not... I've lied... I've let people down... I let myself be abused and came running back because I was lonely"  
"You're a teenager, cut yourself some slack. We don't have much time, and I really do want to examine you"  
"I think my stitches are messed up, Ymir tried to help..."  
"Ok, come on, lie back for me and I'll take a look..."

Hanji helped him strip off his shirt and jumper before moving Ren and laying him next to Eren   
"How was Levi with him?"  
"Angry... Ren cried in his arms and o was sure he was going to snap... and then he cried the whole flight back"  
"I'll take a look at him after you, has he been feeding alright?"  
"Sometimes, no one tells you how hard it can be to get them to feed... and babies should come with disclaimers about their poop"  
Hanji laughed, it was like music to his ears, it wasn't forced or fake, the woman nodded as she forced herself to stop  
"Oh yeah... maybe you could design something to tell everyone"  
Eren wrinkled his face up and Hanji's hands tugged off the dressing  
"Fuck. Alright. You've really done a number... I need to clean up and I'm not going to lie, this isn't going to be nice"  
Hanji disappeared and came back, blue gloves covered her hands and her face set in work mode. His hands gripped the blanket beneath him as she started to wipe down the site  
"You'll need to go onto antibiotics, and you'll have a nasty scar... honestly I can't believe you made it as far as you did, especially given how much damage you must have done the first day"  
"I... I just had to get away... the moment I saw him... I knew I couldn't let Levi have him"  
"He won't. I'll have him admitted, he's premie and really shouldn't have been going on such long adventure, but I can't blame you"  
Eren bit his lip and nodded  
"How's your wrist feeling?"  
Hanji clearly wanted to change topic   
"It's alright... it was only a small knife after all"  
"Small knife or not, you lost a lot of blood. Levi isn't worth it"  
"I tried to leave... after he slapped me. But he knocked me out, and chained me to the bed..."  
Hanji let out a disgusted sigh and Eren yelped as she pushed down slightly   
"You know what, I'm going to have to re-admitted. Anyone else would get house calls, but this will give us some more time to figure stuff out"  
He nodded quickly   
"He's so mad... I'm scared... what if he takes Ren... or tries to hurt him...?"  
"I'll tell hospital security to leave someone on duty at your door. They'll believe me if I say you're a flight risk"  
"And they'll stop Levi?"  
"It's their job"  
Hanji finished cleaning his stomach the best she could and then did the same for his wrist. She'd only just begun on Ren when Levi came into the room  
"How are they?"  
"Both need to be in hospital. I'm amazed Eren isn't dead. I've only just started on Ren"  
"He didn't sound sick when he cried the whole way back"  
"That was the pressure, they have super sensitive ear canals... he was trying to tell you he was in pain"  
She unwrapped Ren and Eren watched her gently check his temperature  
"He's put on weight, that's good, but he'll still need to be admitted. Levi, can you organise a driver while I help Eren and Ren back downstairs"  
The alpha left and Hanji rubbed his arm   
"It'll be alright"  
Eren wished he could believe her.

*  
At least in the hospital Levi was forced to keep a cool head. Hanji had indeed labelled him a flight risk and his room lay straight across from the nurses station. 

Hanji hummed happily as she walked into his room, Ren was sleeping in the hospital bassinet and her hum faded away  
"Soooo, I've been busy"  
Eren eyed her in confusion as she placed down a punnet of strawberries on the hospital table   
"I've been collating all your hospital records and medical notes, as well as making a copy of that letter of yours. I want to take this to the police, but we need to make sure things are all airtight"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Hanji, Levi could just about buy out the police force. He has dinner with half the lawyers and magistrates in the city like every month"  
"I know, that's why I've been collecting as much supporting evidence as I can. Including his medical records. And for the final touch, you are looking at the fruits of my labour"  
"They're strawberries"  
"They're Hanji special strawberries"  
"You know, you're making even less sense than normal"  
"When Levi comes in, play along... I think you'll like what happens"  
She grinned mischievously and Eren wondered if he'd ever look at strawberries the same way again.

Like clockwork the alpha stalked into his room at exactly 12pm, Hanji was already there, and the argument between her and Eren started the moment he walked in  
"Eren, I promise you, they don't taste funny"  
"And I'm telling you they do!"  
Levi eyed the both as he moved to sit on the side of Eren's bed   
"What's going on here?"  
"We changed Eren's medication, now he says he sense of taste is off. I tried them and they seemed just fine to me"  
"Eren, if she says they're fine, they're fine"  
The omega shook his head  
"They taste revolting..."  
"Eren..."  
"You try one then. If they taste fine to you then I'll believe you. But they taste gross to me"  
Levi looked at Hanji and Hanji sighed  
"He's not eating again, I was hoping this would help. Be a dear and just eat one"  
Levi picked a strawberry up and held it by the leaves, his lips wrapped around the red flesh and he bit down before pulling a face  
"No. He's right, they taste revolting"  
Eren watched and waited. Levi pouted himself a glass of water and gulped it down. He went to place the glass back on the hospital table, but did this funny kind of shake and slid onto the floor with a thud  
"What did you do?!"  
"I drugged him. Now stay here, I get to go play with all the fun machines and prove he's physically alright"  
She winked and Eren eyed the strawberries  
"Oh, it was just the top ones, the rest are safe... I think. Maybe I'll just dispose of these"  
She disappeared with the punnet and came back, giving an oscar worthy performance as she rushed for help for the unconscious alpha.

Eren didn't know what exactly he should be feeling as they began working on the unconscious man, but he did know how hard he was struggling not to laugh. Levi would be so fucking mad, but all he could think about was the way he'd fallen down. Ren was aroused from his sleep by all the noise and Eren carefully slipped from his bed, wincing as he did so, he lifted his son up and then, less than gracefully, slid back into bed and rested his son against his chest. He talked quietly to the baby until it was time for him to head back down to the nursery and once Ren was gone, he closed his eyes, not afraid to sleep while Levi was safely drugged elsewhere in the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days had passed since he'd last seen Hanji or Levi and a deep dark pit had settled in the base of his stomach. Levi wasn't stupid, he had to know he'd been drugged. He worried Hanji had fallen victim to the angry alpha and even spending time with Ren hadn't pulled him from his flunk.

His stomach was healing nicely and he was due to be released in a couple more days, he found the only thing he was really looking forward to an unsupervised shower with proper pressure. The nurses came and left, a couple had dropped by various magazines, but these had seemingly been sourced from the waiting room as they were months of out date. He hummed as eyed someone's bad attempt at the crossword, they obviously had no clue when it came to spelling  
"Eren?"  
He jumped and looked towards the door, Petra seemed to shrink back under his gaze and he sighed In annoyance  
"Petra"  
The petite woman crossed the room and almost nervously, sat on the end on his bed   
"Why are you here?"  
His tone was resigned, he didn't want to deal with her... especially not when he felt this shitty  
"Um... have you seen Levi?"  
Eren's eyes narrowed  
"Not for a couple of days now. I just assumed he was too busy for the likes of me"  
Petra's lip trembled   
"I've tried calling him over and over and he won't reply..."  
"And that's my problem...?"  
"He... he cares about you more than me... so I thought..."  
"Petra. The only person Levi cares about is himself"  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen him... he was so worried about you"  
"He wasn't worried about me. He was worried about the truth coming out. Take my advice and jump ship before it sinks"  
Petra sniffled and she dabbed at her eyes  
"If you don't love him why didn't you stay gone?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"It wasn't my plan to ever come back. I was supposed to be free from Levi and your bitch arse. Your fiancé fucked everything up. So no, I haven't seen Levi. Maybe he ditched your fake arse?"  
Petra began to sob and Eren eyed her in disgust. He pushed the call button and a nurse came rushing in  
"Can you remove her please"  
The nurse nodded, she guided Petra from the room and Eren sank back down. It should be illegal to be that stupid. The fact that Petra hadn't seen Levi settled uncomfortably in his mind. Whatever was happening, Levi was sure to be pissed when he made his grand re-entrance. He spent the rest of the afternoon mulling it over, he couldn't help himself, all the what ifs wouldn't leave his mind.

It was a few hours after Ren was taken back downstairs that Hanji finally appeared. She was wearing the same clothes he'd last seen her in and dark bags hung under her eyes. She flopped down on the bed with a weary sigh   
"Hey"  
"Don't hey me! I've been worried"  
Hanji smiled softly   
"I've had to deal with Levi. We need to talk"  
"That's never a good thing"  
"In this case... it's a bit of both. Levi's agreed to give you your freedom"  
Eren gaped  
"Hanji. Explain. Now"  
"Well, you know how I was trying to compile and create a case against him..."  
Eren nodded  
"While I had him under I did an MRI, do you remember where the pituitary gland is?"  
Eren shook his head and Hanji took his hands, balling them into fists and them together  
"Ok, so this is really basic, but let's say this is the left and right hemispheres"  
She wormed her finger down between his hands  
"This is where the pituitary gland is, and if we come up a tiny bit we'll hit the Alpha membrane. Basically it's a thin little strip that covers this bit here..."  
"Hanji. Get to the point"  
Eren unclenched his fists  
"I found a spot, and it wasn't there the last time he had an MRI, he's horrible at keeping up with these things, the last scan he had was after the car crash"  
"Are you trying to tell me he has a brain tumour?"  
"Its about the size of a..."  
Eren felt laughter bubble up, this was fucking ridiculous   
"I don't think you realise. This could be the cause of all his aggression, the pressure on both..."  
"This is just ridiculous"  
"It might be, but he's agreed to the surgery. We spent the last two days getting everything organised and setting his will in order"  
"So he might die?"  
"Even the most simple surgery has its risk, in this case they'll be removing a growth the size of peanut"  
"So he might die?"  
"There's always the risk... do you want to see him? He'll be going into surgery first thing in the morning"  
Eren's laughter subsided  
"It's fucking ridiculous how fast shit gets done when you're rich"  
Hanji gave him a look  
"I know this doesn't excuse what's happened, but Eren, this explains things... just see him, he'll be sedated, he..."  
"If I see him, will you release me early? I need to pack"  
Hanji jumped off the bed  
"I don't understand you! I though you'd be happy! He couldn't stop himself, his alpha side was in constant overdrive"  
"And I don't care. I can't care. I'll meet with him, but he better be fucking sedated and I want out. First thing in the morning"  
Hanji shook clearly angry, she forced down a deep breath  
"Fine. I'll take you down now, but just listen to him alright?"  
Eren pushed the blankets off and Hanji went to help him down, he glared at the woman thoroughly disgusted. She said she was going to help, not show up and explain everything away. She backed off and the pair moved from the room.

*  
Levi's room didn't even have his name on his door. Hanji had him wait in the hall for a moment before calling him through. The alpha laid on the bed looking like a neutered dog. Shaven, sad and sorry  
"I'll give you some privacy..."  
Eren looked at her through narrowed eyes   
"I'll be in the hall. He's awake, but sedated, can't raise a hand so you have nothing to fear from getting close"  
"He is awake you know"  
Hanji smiled at the alpha  
"I know"  
She walked from the room and closed the door  
"Eren"  
"No. You lay there and don't say a fucking word"  
Levi nodded  
"Good. Hanji said you've agreed to give me my freedom. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. I'm taking everything you've ever given me and going. I wanted to leave it all behind, but I deserve some remuneration. You probably expected me care that this was all some tumour. But I don't. You did nothing, you just accepted that beating the shit out of me was alright and you never made the effort to find out why you'd changed. I fucking hate you for that"  
Eren moved towards Levi's bed, the alphas eyed trailed him  
"Close your eyes. You look fucking pathetic"  
Eren came up to Levi's bed and stopped short beside the alphas shoulders  
"You never let me mark you. You never understood how it felt, I wear your bite, even if I find someone who actually loves me, it'll always be your fucking mark"  
Eren tilted Levi's head to the right, exposing his neck. He leant in and bit down as hard as he could. Levi's body spasmed and he moaned, Eren knew the alpha had just cum on the spot. His own underwear was wet with slick and cum, but it was worth it, he pulled back  
"I'm taking Ren and leaving you here, covered in your own mess. I don't want to hear from you until you've sorted your shit out. I'm not a complete cunt, I'll contact Hanji sometime in the future and if she says it's alright, I may bring Ren to see you. But that's for Ren's sake. So you lay there and think about everything you've done"  
Eren pulled back and walked away from the alpha. He wanted to hurry up and shower, he felt filthy and his omega side wanted to rush back to Levi. 

Hanji went to help him but Eren shook her off  
"You stay with this thing. I expect you to keep your word"  
Eren walked back to his room ahead of the woman, he walked straight through into the bathroom and stripped. Thoroughly disgusted at his messed underwear. He scrubbed clean and redressed, he had so much to do.

*  
Petra was waiting in the foyer when he arrived home, she looked lost in the wide marble interior, but still she shot him a filthy look. Hanji must have called ahead, boxes were neatly stacked against the left wall and atop was the photo of his parents   
"Your shits there and the car seats in your jeep. Get your shit and get out"  
"That's what I'm doing"  
"I can't believe you. Hanji told me about Levi, how can you just leave him like this!"  
"Easily"  
Ren began to fuss and Eren rocked him gently  
"You don't deserve to keep that baby! He'd be better off here"  
"Yes, so his psychotic father can beat the shit out of him"  
"Levi has a fucking tumour! He was sick!"  
"And I'm sick of him. Now fuck off and let me pack my car"  
Petra stormed away in a huff and Eren carried Ren out the jeep, he started her up and put all the windows down before settling Ren into his car seat  
"I'll be right back, and then you and me little boy, we're getting the hell out of here before that crazy father of yours rescinds his offer"  
Ren dribbled bubbles, but Eren decided to take it as his way of agreeing. The maids went to help but Eren dismissed them, he wanted to do this much by himself. He stacked everything gently until that no longer became a viable approach. He figured they must packed all the suits Levi had brought him, he didn't particularly want them but he could flog them off online to pay for things Ren might need. The last thing he did was slip the ring from his finger, leaving it on the side table near the door. It was the final kick in the face. Levi would be left with a bonding mark, a bitch fiancé, a nursery with no baby and the ring. He didn't feel particularly bad over it. The man had dragged him back only to let him go again, like a cat playing with a mouse.

He walked from the house and climbed into the jeap. He assumed his phone was somewhere in the mass of boxes, so Armin was going to get a hell of shock when he rocked back up. He hoped Ymir and Krista wouldn't mind putting him up until he had his shit together. 

Pulling out the manors driveway made him smile like an idiot and the whole drive Ren was treated to his bad singing of 80's ballads. His son was going to have a great taste in music, whether the boy liked it or not.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
Eren sighed yet again, it felt like the hundredth one for the day  
"Yes Armin"  
"But he had a brain tumour..."  
"Yep, and now he's there and I'm here... I feel like we've been having this same conversation on repeat for the last week"  
"I'm not playing down anything he's done to you. I can't forgive him, tumour or not... I'm just worried about you, you're bonded to him... isn't it going to be hard, living so far away?"  
"Armin, I love you to bits, but if you don't move out the way you're going to find yourself buried under this box"  
Armin huffed and stepped aside. It'd been 10 days since Eren arrived back in town and today they were both moving into the new apartment they'd rented as Krista had refused to let Ymir touch Eren's money. The tiny woman had practically jumped on him the moment he'd arrived, she and Armin both apologised for not charging in and rescuing him while simultaneously throwing a filthy look at Ymir over it. That night over dinner Eren had explained in detail what had happened and Armin had nearly fallen off his seat in shock. Since then however he'd been like a broken record about the distance between Eren and his alpha, especially given that Levi now bore Eren's bonding mark.

Placing the box down in the tiny living area, Eren wiped his brow. 3 floors and wrapped no elevator, and he'd been bringing boxes all morning while Armin kept Ren occupied  
"Ok... but... I really think you'll feel better if..."  
"Drop it!"  
Eren's voice was colder than he intended, he crossed the small space carefully and sat on the dilapidated sofa that had come with the apartment. Armin sat carefully on the arm, it groaned under the pressure and he jumped back up  
"This place is falling to bits"  
"It's not that bad, besides, it's our place"  
Armin nodded and sighed, Eren noticed his gaze had fallen on the pile of his own boxes that had yet to make it to his room   
"If you cook dinner, I'll move them"  
"If I cook dinner we won't have an apartment anymore"  
"Take out?"  
"We could go exploring... or ask Krista and Ymir about half decent places?"  
"To eat or live?"  
Eren poked his tongue out and Armin rolled his eyes at his comment  
"I am not moving those boxes back downstairs"  
"You didn't move them up to begin with... we need to go shopping too..."  
"Ok. Shopping we can do... your car or mine?"  
"Mine... I wish I had the stupid papers, I can't sell it without them"  
"I don't see why you need too..."  
"Babies cost money Armin. I need money for now and later"  
"But it's sooooo nice"  
"Fine. We'll sell yours and you can have mine. I don't feel like arguing..."  
"I'm not selling Stella! She's my only love!"  
"You'll find yourself someone, I'm sure. Now get the baby so we can get going"

Shopping with Armin was an experience, he insisted they buy basically everything they saw and Eren had to remind him they didn't have the handy blackcard anymore. They made it to the checkout thanks to Eren half dragging his friend along and Armin chucked half a dozen newspapers in, his reason being that they didn't have a TV yet.

Eren left putting away the shopping to Armin, Ren was fussing and it wasn't until Eren was settled and feeding the boy that he remembered they'd completely forget to buy dinner while they were out. For two people who'd both averaged A's in high school they were both failing at this adulting thing. The blonde teen volunteered to go scavenging, pretending to be some kind of caveman going to get food for the helpless omega and while the teen was gone Eren finished moving the boxes into their respective rooms. In the morning he was going to go down to the court house and see about getting ID, as it was the apartment was in Armin's name, even though Eren's money had been used to pay the first 3 months rent and bond. He also needed to see about getting a new phone, he'd talked to Mikasa twice on Armin's, but didn't like relying on his friend for something so basic.

Dinner turned out to be some super greasy Chinese Armin had purchased from the deli a few blocks down. It was awful but Eren loved it. He was never suited for he rich life, this was so much better. No fake airs, no backstabbing, no lying or manipulating and no meals that cost more than a months rent. They spread Armin's newspapers over the floor and made a mini picnic from the meal, Armin insisted on taking a million photos to celebrate the milestone and Eren indulged his friend.

Cleaning up Eren was stopped in his tracks. It wasn't front page news but the title read "Ackerman Ral Marriage over?". He couldn't help himself, carefully tugging the page free to read. The article briefly touched on the fact that the alpha had been in hospital and speculated that the split between Levi and Petra had something to do with it. The rest was just pointless drabble, but part of him was curious about it all. Maybe having his head cut open meant the man finally grew a set. Armin tugged the paper from his hands, he scanned it quickly  
"See! You're worried about him. Why don't you reach out to Hanji"  
"Shut up, it's just a shame that dress will never get worn. I have excellent taste"  
"Mhmm... keep telling yourself that"  
"You should have seen in, you had no idea how much stress and upset one tiny dress caused"  
"Maybe she'll use it when she finds someone new to marry"  
"I just find it weird she'd agree to the split... fuck... no. I'm not doing this. This is the kind of shit he'd pull just to mess with me"  
Armin seemed to doubt that was the case, but didn't voice his thoughts instead letting the conversation die, but he kept the article and then next time he was at college he began to start saving more and more about Levi in the news. Eren was disgusted, but the teen insisted it was for Ren in the future.

*  
Hanji arrived on their doorstep the morning of his 18th. Eren would have slammed the door in her face if not for Armin welcoming the woman in before he had a chance. Hanji picked her way through the living room, clearly not impressed with the shabby apartment, she sat carefully on the edge of sofa before opening her hand bag and pulling out a thick white envelope  
"So, how's it going?"  
Eren rolled his eyes, it was way toooo early for this   
"You didn't come here to make small talk. What's going on?"  
"Levi asked me to deliver this. It's all your ID papers and the bank account details for the money from your inheritance. There's also the forms for your car, laptop, phone etc for insurance. And a letter from him. He wants to pay towards Ren's living costs..."  
"He can stick it. Ren is my son, he's not having anything to do with him until he's sorted himself out and your can swear black and blue he won't lay a finger on him"  
Hanji sighed   
"Look, I didn't come here to upset. I came here because I miss you. We parted under such shitty circumstances so I volunteered to come up and see you..."  
"Then you should have started with that. Not with anything to do with him"  
"How is he?"  
Eren shot Armin a glare but his friend just glared back  
"He's still recovering, but... he's getting there, the surgery went well, we removed the tumour and it wasn't cancerous"  
Armin grinned at Eren and Eren looked away, he didn't want to hear this  
"He misses you, but doesn't blame you for leaving. He feels horrible about letting things get so out of control"  
"He feels horrible! Well good for him, I think all my nightmares and fears have been cleared up! It's a miracle!"  
"Eren!"  
Armin was shocked   
"Don't Eren me! I know you've heard me wake up screaming, I know you try to pretend so I'm not embarrassed. I am free of him but I still feel him, I'm still waiting for him to show up and drag me back, to bash my face or to chain me back up. I don't want to think about him, but he's in my fucking head. Hanji, I appreciate you coming all this way, but I can't deal with this. I need to put me and Ren first and Levi needs to... I don't know, but whatever it is, he needs to do it far from me"  
Hanji nodded, unlike her usual bubbly self she hesitated before asking  
"Can... can I see Ren? Even if it's just for a few seconds..."  
"He's in my room. But don't wake him, he cried all night"  
Hanji nodded and Armin guided her into Eren's room while Eren sank into the seat she'd vacated. He picked up the envelope before throwing it across the room in disgust. He didn't want to admit he missed Levi, it was so much easier to hate him... but his omega side longed for its mate. He rubbed his face tiredly.

Hanji and Armin came back after a few minutes, Eren closed his eyes and kept his head down so he didn't have to look at her. He knew she'd been Levi's friends for years, but it still felt like a betrayal for her to go "oh, he's got a tumour...", and then go above and beyond to help him  
"Eren, I'm going now... maybe when you come to Trost next we can talk?"  
"Christmas. I'm not setting foot back in that city until Christmas"  
"Alright... but, if you ever need to talk, I'll always answer"  
"Ok. Well..."  
Hanji grabbed her bag and Armin let her out. The blonde retrieved the envelope and tried to pass it to him  
"Armin. Not now. Just... put it somewhere I don't have to look at it. I need some time alone"  
Eren stood and disappeared into his room, closing the dodgy door behind him. He crossed to Ren's crib and lifted the sleeping boy before carrying him over and laying him down in his bed before climbing in next to him. He held his breath until he was sure Ren wasn't about to start screaming and settled down, he wanted his mum, she'd know what to do, she'd know what to say... 

*  
He waited a week before opening the envelope. The first thing that slid free was his watch from Mrs Pixis and he smiled, he'd thought he'd never see it again as it hadn't been in his things. His missing phone was caught in its band and he let out a sigh. He was both happy and annoyed to be reunited with the device. No doubt Levi would have been through it, and it was possible the alpha had left both text and voice messages for him. He slid it across the table as far away as he could reach. The papers were as Hanji said, Levi had even given him his passport, which would make things so much easier. The courthouse had said they couldn't help without the alphas signature and Ren was now two weeks behind on his needles. A copy of the boys birth certificate had been enclosed, both his and Levi's name was on it and Ren was listed as Ren Ackerman... at less the alpha hadn't changed both names. The only thing he didn't look as was the envelope addressed to him from Levi. He didn't want to read the alphas words, he didn't want to waver over his decision anymore than he had been. Armin helped to ease the loneliness, but the teen could do so much and Eren didn't want to rely on him more than he had to. He didn't want something happening to ruin their friendship. He knew first hand that alphas couldn't always control their second natures.

He waited 3 more weeks to open Levi's letter. Armin was away for the weekend. He, Krista and Ymir were going camping, Eren had been invited but declined, he didn't particularly want to take Ren out to the middle of nowhere incase something happened. He'd expressed enough for the next few days and stocked up on cheap wine for liquid courage before getting half drunk and sitting on the floor with the letter.

"Eren,  
I don't know what to say or do, there are enough words in creation to apologise for what I've done to you."  
Eren made a gagging noise, so far it was exactly what he'd expected   
"I'm not asking you to forgive me, or asking you to come back. I don't want you to come back, not now, not like this. You were right, I need to sort myself out and I'm afraid of what will happen if you're close. I knew I was hurting you, but I couldn't stop and then I'd get mad at myself and take it out on you and I've ruined your life. I don't want to be near you if I'm just going to fall back into the same habit, you deserve so much more than me. Things between us will never be the same and that is my fault entirely. I don't know if you read the papers or have seen the news but Petra and I have split. I never loved her and it was only ever business. But having your bonding mark, I couldn't be near her, I wonder if it was the same for you? She may be a horrible person, but I was horrible to her too.  
I'd like to contribute to Ren's needs and maybe one day you'll let me see him... but I understand if you don't. If I don't see you again I'll understand and I pray you make a life for yourself that brings you happiness, but if you ever need anything the door to the mansion will always be open to the two of you.  
Levi Ackerman"

Eren reread the letter, he didn't know what he was feeling but at some point he'd began to cry. He dropped it and pulled his knees to his chest, rocking as his silent tears turned to sobs. It was all the shit he'd expected from the alpha, but Levi telling him to stay away hurt. It felt like his heart had been torn out and he didn't understand why. He stayed there crying until Ren's cries brought him back to his senses and forced himself up. He stumbled into his bedroom and picked his son up, cradling him tight as he whispered to him. He felt so incredibly lonely, even with Ren and his arms and the guilt of that feeling sat uncomfortably in his stomach. He couldn't keep going like this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr... I struggled with where to end this one... so please don't be toooo mad xx
> 
> Also guys, I understand and appreciate you all talking to each other, but please don't be mean or nasty. Everyone thinks and feels differently.
> 
> I love you all! And I love reading your comments. You know I hate time skips, so mini ones are it 

When the start of a new school year finally rolled around Eren enrolled into the same college as Armin, but unlike his friend he was studying interior design.

The last few months had been long and lonely, Armin had met a girl named Annie and they were crazy about each other, Eren couldn't help the jealousy he felt over seeing his friend so happy and although he knew Armin didn't mean to, he felt alienated from his friend to the point he was wondering if them sharing an apartment was even working. But for Ren's sake he had to be strong. Every morning he woke up and felt like crying he'd paste a smile on his face and drop the boy off at the neighbour 2 doors down. The old woman there couldn't get out much anymore so would babysit in exchange for Eren's help with things like shopping and general maintenance. Hanji hadn't talked to him since his birthday, but things were probably better that way, he'd let things fester too long and he knew things would never return to how they once were. He'd made his own bed and now it was time to lie in it.

Ren was coming along in leaps and bounds, his chocolate hair had darkened to black and Eren thought he looked more and more like Levi with every passing day. He'd made what he considered a huge decision that in Christmas Day he'd take Ren to visit Levi. Not only for the alphas birthday, but for the fact Ren would be 10 months old. He needed to see Levi, he couldn't deny it any longer, he's tried counselling but talking about it had just made the nightmares worse, he needed to see Levi and put the past in the past. He knew he couldn't really complain, but his feelings and emotions didn't want to listen.

The worse experience since the separation had been his heat. Armin had taken Ren and gone to stay with Krista and Ymir for the week of misery. His body screamed out for his alpha, nothing provided any relief and he'd cried through most of it, it was medically recommended that he go through the first heat after Ren's birth, but by the end of the week Eren wanted to murder the doctor who had told him that. His lingering pheromones had sent Armin into a rut and his friend had been forced to go stay with Annie until it had passed and he felt like a shit person for putting his friend through it all. The only good thing to come from the situation was that once it had passed he was able to go onto suppressants and that meant he no longer had to worry, not until the time came... if it came... that he decided it was time to come off of them. But he honestly couldn't see that happening for a long time... if ever.

*  
December 23rd came and Eren found himself driving Armin, Ren and himself to Armin's grandfathers for Christmas, the old man was quiet keen to meet Ren and Eren wondered if he'd feel the same after copping one of his sons tantrums. Eren had no idea where Ren got the energy from, but he envied the small boy and his stubborn will, he was almost certain that Ren would be an alpha. 

Eren let out a long sigh as he finally pulled up to a stop in front of Armin's grandfathers house, Ren had only just settled down after grizzling for most of the drive and Eren was exhausted. Still, he slipped from the drivers side and rounded the car to lift his son out the car seat  
"Are you going to let Levi know your in town?"  
Eren let out a long breath  
"Can we just make it inside first?"  
Armin nodded and jogged up the front path, while Eren walked slowly. His friend didn't know he'd decided to see Levi, he was intending to text the man but once Ren was settled and everything was inside. He smiled as Armin's grandfather eyed Ren, this would be the first time the old man was meeting the boy and he held his arms open in anticipation. Ren was clearly confused as he was placed into the old mans arms and grabbed for his glasses straight away  
"It's been a long time Eren"  
Eren nodded, he knew the old man meant nothing by it, but he couldn't help his nerves. He followed the pair inside and into the living room, Armin was already bragging about how Ren liked to babble and had started walking... mostly falling, but he was a determined little shit and if he really wanted something there was no stopping him  
"Will you be alright with him while I grab the stuff from the car?"  
"Yep! We'll be fine!"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"You do realise you need to carry your own stuff in right? I'm going to have my hands full with our things"  
Armin visibly deflated and Eren shook his head, he walked back out and began to unload the jeep. They'd ended up keeping both cars, mainly because Armin's had started falling to pieces.

Armin bathed Ren after dinner and Eren climbed onto the guest bed in exhaustion, the boy had insisted on serenading them during dinner after Eren hadn't let him take his corn cob. The omega pulled his phone from his pocket and rolled onto his stomach, he really wasn't sure about talking to Levi, but he was sick of all his thoughts coming back to the man and he hoped maybe he could finally get some form of closure. He chewed his lip as he scrolled through his phone contacts and given he was packing himself, opted to send the alpha a short text  
"Will you be at the manor from 9-1 on Christmas Day?"  
His heart was pounding and his stomach felt heavy, but the reply was almost instant   
"Yes"  
Well that was a start...   
"I'll bring Ren to see you then"  
"Thank you"  
He locked his phone again and slid it across the bed. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, but at least with Levi he kind of had a reason to talk. He didn't have that reason with Hanji, she'd already made it clear she thought Levi was as harmless as a declawed tiger, but he was smart enough to know that tigers have teeth.

"Eren! Ren's ready for bed!"  
Armin walked into the room, Ren was dressed in a blue onesies and was clearly struggling to stay awake. Eren reached out for him and was rewarded when Ren did the same back. These tiny moments where what made everything worth it  
"I'm taking him to see Levi on Christmas morning. I don't want to talk about it, but I do need you to know... just in case"  
Armin nodded and beamed   
"I'm sure it'll be fine"  
"I'm not. I feel sick already and I haven't even set foot in the manor"  
"Well, you know what they say... about absence and all that"  
"How hard was it for you not to say "abstinence makes the church grow fondlers"?"  
"You have no idea. But I blame Annie, she has the most wicked sense of humour"  
"You can't blame Annie, I knew what you were like before you met her"  
"It's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Grandpa also left a towel in the bathroom for you, it's the pink one"  
"Pink?"  
"Yep! I get the blue one, but I'm going to shower in the morning. I'm tired as fuck"  
"Well go to bed then old man. I'm going to have a shower and then get some sleep"  
"I'll watch Ren while you shower... I can introduce him to Harry Potter"  
Eren fake gasped  
"Do you not think I've already been educating my son in the way of Harry Potter? I'll have you know we are onto book 3"  
Eren lifted the battered volume from the beside table where he'd dropped it earlier and Armin smiled, he took the book and Eren left to shower. There was indeed a blue towel and a pink towel on the rack and when he was done he used the blue one.

Christmas Eve was spent doing all the last minute shopping, it was beyond chaos and Eren was glad that he, unlike Armin, had basically brought everything he needed, except for extra nappies and a few more jars of baby food never hurt anyone. Armin dragged him around trying to find something for his grandfather, Eren was clueless and when the blonde teen settled on buying his grandfather another hat he knew they'd hit an all time low.

*  
Eren couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night, and by day break he was verging on a full blown melt down. He'd already vomited and showered twice before Armin stepped in  
"Eren, I can go with you, or drop you off? Hell I can wait in the jeep the whole time"  
The teen shook his head and rechecked the nappy bag again, Armin took his hands gently and squeezed  
"You're doing the right thing. I promise, and if you're not back or I don't hear from you by 1:30, I'm going in firing"  
"That didn't help, but I appreciate the concern. It'll be alright, I know I'm working myself up but fuck... I'm scared"  
Armin let his hands go and started gathering his things  
"I'm coming with you"  
"Don't. Please. Stay with grandpa, he barely gets to see you and I need to man up"  
"Do you really think you can drive?"  
Eren looked down at his shaking hands and then to Ren. He really hadn't had enough sleep to be driving and he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to the small boy  
"Ok. Can you pick me up at 1... just beep the horn when you get there... oh god... what am I doing?"  
Armin picked up Ren and carried him to Eren, the omega snuggled him against his chest and Armin ushered them out to the car.

The whole drive to Levi's Eren's heart was pounding. He fidgeted nervously and didn't even realise they'd arrive until Armin shook his shoulder   
"I can come in..."  
Eren shook his head quickly and grabbed the nappy bag. He didn't trust himself to speak, just looking at the manor door nearly had him begging the alpha to stay. He forced himself from the car and then gathered Ren up from the backseat. The boy eyes the manor in curiosity, his wide green eyes were trying to take in everything at once, he was going to have his tiny mind blown when they actually got inside. The omega stood still until Armin pulled away, he then forced himself to take a deep breath and walked to the front door, it swung open as he reached it   
"Master Yeager, how nice to see you again... but Mr Ackerman said no one was to disturb him this morning"  
Eren swallowed, trying to find his voice  
"That... that would be my fault... I told him he could see Ren"  
The maid nodded  
"I'll lead you through the living room, please wait there while I confirm with him"  
"He is already here"  
Eren's knees shook, his eyes widened and he looked up towards the top of the stairs. Levi looked amazing as always, but it was clear the alpha had lost weight, his cheek bones looked almost feminine in delicacy. The maid nodded and left, while Levi walked down the stairs, his steps echoed loudly across the foyer and Eren squatted down to stand Ren up. He looked his son in the eyes  
"Baby, this your daddy. His name is Levi"  
Eren turned Ren to face Levi and the tiny boy shrank back against him  
"He's not normally this shy"  
It didn't seem to matter to the alpha, he smiled as he crossed the foyer and squatted down in front of Ren  
"Hi Ren, you can call me Levi"  
Levi held his hand out limply and Ren finally moved towards him. The omega forced himself not to flinch as Levi's fingers brushed against Ren's face  
"He looks just like you"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, he'd definitely more like you. Only thing he got from me is the green eyes"  
"I always thought you had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen"  
Eren sighed   
"Levi, just... this, me being here, it changes nothing between us. I just don't want Ren to miss out on meeting you..."  
The alpha looked saddened and nodded  
"May I pick him up? To carry him into the living room..."  
Eren nodded, he watched Levi rise carefully with Ren in his arms, he took a deep breath before standing. He was terrified, but he was also desperate to feel Levi's touch, he wanted to nuzzle against the man and breath in his smell. He thought he'd see Levi and that would be it, but now all he wanted was the alpha. He was so disgusted at himself and lagged behind as Levi began talking to Ren as he carried him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the one before :p

The house had been redecorated in his absence, it was like he was in a new house... but there were memories around every corner. He shook so badly that he could barely stand and when he reached the living room he took the seat furtherest from Levi. Ren seemed happy enough, he was trying to talk to Levi in his own way, tugging on the alphas hand and babbling off and on  
"H... how have you been?"  
Eren looked up at Levi, he couldn't believe the alpha seemed so nervous  
"Alright... not good... but not bad either"  
Levi nodded  
"And Armin? He's alright?"  
"Yeah. You probably already know we share an apartment"  
Levi nodded again, his eyes firm on Ren  
"He's gorgeous, you've done a good job... but I didn't doubt you wouldn't"  
"Mhmm, he's my only reason to get out of bed. Every time I wake up screaming..."  
Eren looked back down, Levi didn't need to know the working of his daily loft  
"You... still have nightmares?"  
"And panic attacks..."  
Levi looked down and Ren launched himself on him  
"I don't know what to say"  
"There's nothing you can say"  
"I know. I know and I'm sorry... nothing I say will make things alright"  
Eren took in a shaky breath, his left leg began to bounce and he shivered   
"I can't. I can't do this. I'm scared all the time. I'm falling apart. I already threw up this morning... counselling and pills haven't helped and I'm struggling so fucking bad. I don't want to hear you're sorry, I just want you to forget me. Forget me and focus on him"  
Eren curled himself into a ball, his head against his knees as he tried to calm himself. Every word from Levi's mouth since the moment he'd arrived played on loop. The man had a totally different air as well. Even though Eren was terrified, Levi's aura was no longer so suffocating and suppressive... it filled a hole in him that he'd been ignoring since he left.

"Eren?"  
He jumped and flinched away   
"Yes, sorry? What did you say?"  
"Ren just threw up..."  
Eren forced himself to uncurl and grabbed the wipes from the nappy bag  
"He was spoilt by Armin's grandfather last night, I was hoping he'd slept off the sugar"  
Eren threw the wipes to Levi and the alpha immediately pulled a few out and began to wipe the boy down, once done he lifted Ren into his lap  
"I want to do something for him... does he need anything? Or want anything?"  
"He isn't spoilt rotten, but he doesn't go without. The woman down the hall spoils him too much as it is"  
"I set up a trust for him... it's his if he wants it when he comes of age"  
"That's your business with him, not mine. But as things are, he's fine"  
Levi nodded  
"And you? Are you alright for money?"  
Eren sighed, and rubbed his face  
"Not everything can be solved with money, or gifts. Things need time"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just. It's my fault and I'm trying to take responsibility for it. I can't give you back your years or your eye... or take away your nightmares. I can't take any of it away... and it fucking hurts"  
"It should..."  
Levi looked down to Ren, the boy was clearly bored with sitting on his lap  
"I know I'm being an arse, I can't help it. I've been trying to hate you and I do, but the second I walked in... god... why do you make me feel like this. I'm not even making sense..."  
Levi smiled softly  
"You never made sense, that's what made you... you"  
Eren watched as Ren squirmed off of Levi's lap and help his arms out, the boy eyed him before running into his arms, Eren lifted him up high and Ren giggled  
"I'm sorry I never showed you as much love as you show him... I love you, but I just hurt you. Honestly, I'm happy you stayed away for so long. It hurt so badly and it's nothing compared to what I deserve"  
"Levi, I'm not here for your pity party, and if you sent Petra away for the pity ..."  
"No. I sent Petra away because it was the right thing to do... I never loved her, but I needed her"  
Eren winced  
"No... not like that. Her fathers business was going under, and Petra always had a thing for me. They agreed to the merger on the condition I married her... and with the board of directors were pushing for it. ..Apparently I needed someone of stature on my arm even though they all loved you. Business is a bitch like that"  
"I hope you apologised to her properly. She had her heart set on you, down to babies and all"  
"Petra can't have children. She was too ashamed to tell her parents, the first time we met to discuss it, she told me it was fine. Me being with you I mean"  
"She wanted you that badly. It must be nice to be that wanted"  
"I always wanted you"  
"Yet you decided to tell me you were marrying Petra while we were knotted"  
"That was a dick move"  
Ren tugged at Eren's arm  
"Do you still have grass outside? We don't get to the park much..."  
"Sure. Can... can I get you something to drink?"  
"Water would be nice, thank you"

Eren lifted Ren as he stood, he carried the boy outside to the grass beside the pool. Eren sat and watched as Ren ran around doing his own thing. Levi joined him a few minutes later, passing him a cold bottle of water  
"I thought you might prefer something that was sealed"  
Eren raised an eyebrow   
"Should I be worried?"  
"No, but you drugged me... so..."  
"Technically Hanji drugged you, I just helped"  
"Well I don't blame either of you and because of it... well I'd like to say I'm a better person for it"  
Eren nodded, he cracked the bottle open and Ren came running back over, he face planted spectacularly and Levi went to help him up  
"He's fine, he's more curious about what I have"  
The small boy awkwardly struggled up, he waved for a second and start running again, his hands at his mouth as he giggled and Levi let out a small sigh of relief. Ren launched himself on Eren and Eren let himself fall backwards, his son determinedly grabbed for the bottle and water was split across the both. It was only now that Ren started to cry and Levi lifted him off Eren, so the omega could sit back up. Eren watched as Levi smoothly distracted Ren with his watch and the tears ended as quickly as they began  
"You're better with him than I thought you'd be"  
"Well he is our son, it's not like before"  
"That's not what I meant, I just never say you as the hands on daddy..."  
"That's because for the last 2 and a bit years I was basically a stranger in my own body"  
Eren sighed  
"Can we not. I didn't mean anything bad by it and most people freak when a kid starts crying. I don't want to fight"  
"You're right, I shouldn't have pushed it. Would it be too much if is said I missed having you here?"  
"You know I can't come back. This between us... I can't go through what I did before, besides I have a life now, I got to college, and then I spend the rest of the day with Ren and to some that might seem boring, but to me that's all I need"  
Levi nodded and Ren grew bored of Levi's watch, he squirmed off the alphas lap and crawled onto the grass  
"How is school? Are you enjoying it?"  
"My lectures say I have a talent for design, but honestly I don't know. Still I signed up to do it, so I'll stick out the first year and go from there"  
Things fell quiet between them again  
"I'm having dinner with Mr and Mrs Pixis tomorrow... if you like to join I'm sure Mrs Pixis would love it, she's always asking after you"  
"I miss her, but I don't know... I don't know what she'll want me to say, and how do I explain why I just up and left?"  
"Everyone knows... well the board of directors and Mr and Mrs Pixis"  
"You told them?"  
"I told them everything and gave them the option of removing me from the CEO position. They voted I stay"

Eren didn't know what to say or do. Everything that Levi had done was exposed... but that meant they all knew what he'd gone through and he couldn't stand the idea of pity. He brought his knees up and rested his chin on them  
"It's completely up to you. No pressure and just dinner, I can have the car pick you up and drop you off..."  
Eren sighed, he raised his arm and looked at the watch sitting there, he couldn't deny he missed the woman, and not cooking would be nice... and the part of him that wasn't kidding himself missed Levi... even now, even sitting next to him, he wanted to shift those few centimetres and rest his head against the alphas arm  
"What time? And I don't have anything you'd deem acceptable"  
"7 and just wear something comfortable. If they don't like it, they can stick it"  
Eren shivered, in that second it felt like Levi was back to his old self  
"Ren won't be coming. I'm not taking him out to dinner, I need to know he's safe"  
"Alright... but... do you think I could see him again... sometime soon?"  
"It depends. I'll think about it, but it's hard for me... even being this close... but at the same time I know what it's like to lose your father and not even know if he's alive and I don't want him feeling the same pain. So let me think about it"

3 loud beeps indicated Armin was back already, Eren checked the time on the watch, it didn't feel like 1pm already. He slipped the bottle of water into his bag and pushed himself up   
"That's Armin. We have to go"  
Levi nodded, he retrieved Ren and they walked towards the door, the alpha paused and nuzzled the boy gently   
"Thank you for this... it's more than I deserve"  
Eren didn't reply, he reached out and took Ren back giving Levi a quick nod before disappearing out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its alright if you wince... I winced too... but that might be the cut I accidentally gave myself in my eyelid... yep. I'm talented.
> 
> As always thank you for the comments guys, they always make me smile!

Christmas Day passed somewhat slower than it had at the manor. Armin had asked his a billion and one questions, and was excited that Eren had taken Levi up on the offer for dinner. Which lead to him deciding Eren needed new clothes and a hair cut. The omega indulged his friend and Boxing Day was spent shopping and recovering from the food coma of the night before.

At 6:30pm Armin was waiting by the front window, the second the limo pulled up, he rushed to gather Eren's wallet and phone before thrusting them into the teens hands and pushing him out the door. Eren wished he could feel as confident as Armin did over the situation, he was nervous and terrified he'd end up wearing his food instead of eating it. As he approached Levi exited the limo and held the door until after he'd climbed in. The alpha seemed just as nervous as he was, the both looked at each other and Eren's eyes fell back to his lap  
"You look nice"  
"Armin made me buy new clothes"  
"Well, you still look nice"  
"Thank you"  
His heart was in his throat. He struggled to remember how to breath and in the confined place all he could smell was Levi. His body tingled and he rubbed his sweaty palms against the tops of his thighs  
"Nervous?"  
He nodded quickly   
"It'll be fine. Anyone tries to mess with you and I'll step in"  
"I can fight my own battles..."  
"I didn't meant to insinuate you can't... I'm sorry... I'm just nervous too"  
"What have you got to be nervous about? You do this all the time"  
"I'm nervous I'm going to fuck up and you'll never talk to me again... or let me see Ren"  
Eren nodded and bit down on his lip  
"God I need a drink"  
Levi snorted  
"Agreed, nice well aged whiskey neat"  
"I'm a little worried though, I've become pro at choosing cheap wines the second I taste the real stuff it's going to shatter all my delusions that it's nice"  
The limo slowed and then stopped. Eren went first, he didn't want Levi opening the door for him again like this was some date. Once Levi had exited he fell in step behind the man, following him into the establishment and then again as they were seated. Levi wasted no time ordering both their drinks before looking sheepishly towards Eren  
"Sorry, I should have asked, I didn't think"  
"Yes you should have asked, but you got my order right without knowing so I'll forgive you this time"  
Levi nodded and Eren took his time examining the nervous alpha, something about his demeanour reminded Eren of a beaten dog. It was obvious he was walking on egg shells not knowing what to say. Eren prayed that Mr and Mrs Pixis would arrive soon.

Once Eren's drink was placed in front of him, he had to force himself not to down it one gulp. Levi on the other hand did just that with his whisky  
"You don't have to hold back"  
Eren grinned slightly before raising the glass to his lips and draining it one go. He placed the glass back down and let out a sigh  
"Yep. Cheap wines ruined"  
"I can picture it you know. You sitting there doing your college work, Ren in your lap and a glass of wine in your left hand"  
Eren shook his head  
"You saw what he was like with the water bottle, the wine doesn't come out until he's in bed"  
"That's probably for the best"  
"Eren!"  
Eren jumped and then relaxed, he rose quickly and Mrs Pixis pulled him into a tight hug  
"I've missed you! How are you! Tell me everything! Oh I'm so happy to see you're alright. You owe me a dance for all this worry"  
Eren relaxed into the woman's hold  
"It'd be a pleasure..."  
Mrs Pixis broke the hug and Eren held her chair out until she sat, the second he retook his own seat he was inundated with questions and he spent the next half hour trying to assure the woman that both he and Ren were doing fine. Ignoring social educate he pulled his phone from his pocket and began Mrs Pixis began to "aw" over the small boy, he showed her the video of Ren first very shaky steps and the small party they'd had for Armin's birthday. The old woman's eyes shone  
"I would love to meet him"  
"We'll be in town until New Year's Day... actually no, until the third. The friend I live with loves to celebrate everything"  
"We'll have to arrange a time"  
Eren nodded and finally the waitress came to take their orders and when the band began to play, he asked the woman for her hand and swept her to the dance floor, apologising for the fact he hadn't danced in months. She laughed happily and let him guide her around the floor. The steps came back to him as he moved and he enjoyed every second of dancing with her, saddened when the song ended and they returned back to the table  
"You old devil, you told me you were rusty. He certainly wasn't rusty was he Levi?"  
"No, he still moves as beautifully as he always has"  
Mrs Pixis giggled   
"I never liked that Ral girl, I'm glad you got rid of her. No meat on her bones and too delicate to be a mother"  
Levi coughed awkwardly and Mr Pixis took the old woman's hand  
"Now now, that's in the past"  
"He's just saying that because he didn't like her either"  
Eren bit back the laughter that bubbled up. He didn't know if it was the dancing, or the second glass of wine, or the company but he was feeling better than he had in a long time. He even managed to joke and laugh with Levi and when they climbed into the limo, he chose to sit next to the alpha  
"Eren?"  
The teen rested his head on the alphas shoulder  
"Just... for a minute"  
He nuzzled against Levi's arm before resting his head back against the alphas shoulder. His heart was pounding, his body wanted more, he whined slightly as he began to slick  
"Eren? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... tonight was nice. Thank you"  
"That's good, but not what I meant"  
"I can't be with you, not now... but my body won't listen"  
"That would be the 6 or 7 wines you finished over the course of dinner"  
"Probably... but I'm still slicking..."  
"Yep, your drunk..."  
Eren sat up properly, he reached out and cupped Levi's face, he leant in and kissed the alpha, a shiver running down his spine, he deepened the kiss, moaning as he did  
"Eren, I don't think this is good idea"  
"I don't want to think. I'm tired of thinking"

They stumbled through the foyer, undressing each other as they went, Levi's touch filled him with such warmth... he didn't want it to end. Levi lifted him easily and Eren wrapped his legs around his waist, whining lightly in impatience. Levi carried him through to the alphas bedroom, laying him down on the bed and pausing  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"Yes, now hurry up"  
Levi nodded, he moved down the bed and between Eren's legs, kissing the insides of his thighs as the teen moaned, he wanted Levi to hurry up, but the alpha was being so infuriatingly slow, showering kisses and gently touches across his body. When Levi finally pushed in Eren's back arched off the bed and his eyes widened, the moan that fell from his mouth was nearly feral with bliss. He'd missed the feel of his alpha, and knew it was hightened further by the bonding mark the alpha now wore. Levi fucked him thoroughly, bringing him to climax over and over, and he couldn't get enough. They fell together in a sticky mess, nuzzling at each other before napping lightly.

Everything was going so well until Eren's liquid courage began to evaporate. He realised what he'd done and tears formed in his eyes, he pushed away from Levi, the alpha immediately sensed something was wrong, he reached for Eren, but Eren couldn't help but panic. He winced and scrambled back, his back his the dresser and he sank down crying  
"Hey... Eren?"  
Eren shook his head, he covered his face in fear. This was the man who beat him, there's no way Levi could be this nice... hadn't he just gone to hit him? He shook his head, arguing both sides in his semi sober head  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"M-my clothes... and phone... I need to go home"  
"Alright, I'll be right back, just take your time"  
The omega felt the alpha leave, his body was still warm from Levi's heat. He cursed himself for drinking so much, his tolerance for alcohol had dropped as he wasn't drinking as frequently due to breastfeeding. He rubbed at his face angrily, the tears kept flowing and he jumped at the knock on the door   
"I have your clothes... I'll lay them on the bed. Do you want me to call you a taxi? Or Armin? Or I can have the driver take you home?"  
"Armin... please"  
"Alright. I'll wait down in the foyer, come down when your ready... I'm sorry... this is my fault. I knew you were drunk..."  
"No... it's alright... can you go please"

Eren shook as he forced himself up, his underwear was under Levi's pillow for some reason, but the alpha had laid the rest of his clothes out carefully. He was still shaking as he pulled his pants on, he felt a complete mess and padded into the bathroom to clean his face up. Looking up in the mirror caused a mini-heart attack, bite marks littered his chest and neck. He groaned at himself. He was a moron. He cleaned himself up and then went and finished dressing. He had no idea where his shoes were and was forced to pad down the staircase barefoot  
"Yeah... I don't know what happened to your shoes, but Armin's on his way"  
Eren wrapped his arms around his stomach, hugging himself protectively  
"Eren, I'm really sorry... I fucked this all up. But dinner was really nice, like when we first got together. I wish it could have been like that for you every night we went out... I'll wait out the front for Armin"  
The alpha left before Eren could reply. His fear was fading and he felt like an embarrassed idiot. It was another 10 minutes before Armin arrive and Eren climbed into the jeep silently. He couldn't bring himself to look at Armin and the teen didn't ask questions.

*  
Arriving back at Armin's grandfathers Eren went straight to the bathroom, he stripped, refusing to look at himself in the mirror as he did and ran the shower as hot as he could stand. He scrubbed at his body, his omega whined at the loss of Levi's scent but still he scrubbed every inch of himself clean, tears running down his face as he did so. Once done he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth twice, before padding into the room he was using and dressing in his sweatpants and shirt. He leant down and gave Ren a kiss on his forehead, his boy looked like such an angel and he didn't want to wake him. 

Eren knocked gently on Armin's door before opening it, his friend was laying in the middle of the bed and grinned, patting the spot next to him. Eren wasted no time climbing onto the bed and laying next to his friend  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
"Hmm... I don't know... Annie might get jealous"  
Eren knew his friend was joking, but the tears that had momentarily abated returned and he sniffled as he went to slide from the bed. Armin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, he guided Eren's head onto his chest and rubbed his back  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"I fucked up"  
"Mhmm, how so?"  
"I told Levi yesterday that him seeing Ren changed nothing between us... and he was good about it... and then things went really well at dinner... and then I got drunk and begged him to fuck me..."  
Eren dissolved further and Armin rubbed his back while making "shushing" noises  
"He had to know you were drunk"  
"He did and he asked me over and over if it was what I wanted... and I did... I forgot how good being knotted could feel when it wasn't forced... but then I began to sober up... I really messed up"  
Armin pressed a kiss to the top of his head  
"It's alright, Levi will understand and you don't have to go see him before we leave, so you have sometime to think things through. But if I'm being honest I don't think it's that big a deal. He didn't hurt you right? And he gave you the choice to stop... so just think of it as sex, don't try and give it a deeper meaning"  
Eren sniffled  
"If I could do that I wouldn't have a problem. Levi misses me, that's clear but I don't want him thinking I'm coming back"  
"Yeah, you're definitely over thinking this. Let's get some sleep and you'll see I'm right in the morning"

The two teens detangled and Armin went to go get Ren despite Eren's protests that the boy was fast asleep. Armin carried Ren in and laid him down next to Eren before sliding in on the child's other side. Armin fell asleep long before him, but Ren snuggled against him and eventually he calmed enough to drift to sleep.

Armin had woken before him and wasn't home as Eren got up and got Ren ready for the day. He had no idea what to go, Armin had the jeep so he couldn't really go anywhere and he didn't want to disturb Armin's grandfather, so he found himself shut in his room with his cranky son and having nothing to do. He tried to read Ren to sleep but the boy was busy screaming and throwing a fit and Eren was at his wits end, finally he lifted the boy up and carried him downstairs, Armin's grandpa eyed him as he walked into the room and Ren grabbed towards the man  
"Sorry, do you mind... he won't calm down for me at all"  
The old man took Ren easily into his lap and the boy looked smugly up at Eren   
"Armin was the same at his age, always yelling over something"  
"Really? I kind of find that hard to believe given how quiet he can be now"  
"Yep, most kids are so don't look so depressed, you're doing the best you can"  
"Speaking of Armin, do you know where he went?"  
"Haven't the foggiest, he left just before you got up, so maybe he'll be back soon. How was dinner last night? I didn't hear you come in..."  
"Oh, it was good. I got to catch up with a dear friend... I suppose she's a friend... her husbands a business acquaintance of Levi's"  
"And how is Levi?"  
Eren let out a grown and sank down on the sofa  
"Well... he's recovered... so I guess he's alright. I don't know. Things are awkward"  
Armin's grandfather nodded and Ren grabbed at his glasses  
"Maybe you should sit down and talk things through... I mean you do have Ren to think about"  
"I know... but I'm still scared of him and I keep waiting for him to snap... and then last night I did something stupid. So now I just need to work out my own head"  
"Well don't wait too long. You don't want things becoming worse, right?"  
Eren nodded, it was easy for everyone else to tell him that... they hadn't lived as a prisoner. He sighed deeply and pushed himself up, going searching for his phone. He found it in his pants from the previous night. He had 3 missed calls and a message from Levi. He shook as he opened the message   
Levi: Hey, just wanting to make sure you are alright after last night. I feel terrible and I'm sorry for hurting you again. I completely understand if you don't reply, I just hope that you are alright.

Eren reread the message, part of him was elated that Levi cared, but part of him was scared it was some kind of trap. He sat and tapped away before deleting the message over and over, and chose his words carefully  
Eren: You did nothing wrong last night, it was my fault. I panicked and thought you were going to hurt me. If you want to see Ren again before we leave that's fine, but I'll send him with Armin. I can't be near you without losing my head.  
His heart was pounding as he pressed send. He felt like a moron and sick to his stomach. Sex with Levi had been amazing, he'd been gentle and brought him to orgasm so easily... and he was disgusted that he could love sex with the man who'd raped him. He jumped as phone chimed  
Levi: I understand. Thank you for letting me see him again. I'm having a New Year's Eve party, if you and Armin would like to attend. Mrs and Mr Pixis will be there and you don't have to stay, so it's up to you. Armin's grandfather's invite naturally. It starts at 7. Once again, I really am sorry.

Eren didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. Armin would tell him to go and if he wasn't alone then he wouldn't be so nervous... but everyone there would know what happened... he didn't want to hear the whispers or see the judgemental looks... god this was confusing. Maybe he could go from 6? Have Levi arrange for Mrs and Mr Pixis to come a little earlier... 

Why did he still have feelings for Levi?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm thinking maybe the next chapter will be the last...  
> Maybe...  
> I don't know  
> I'm hopeless  
> Forgive me?  
> Xx

Armin drove slowly through the city towards the manor, being New Years Eve people were teaming along both sides of the street and no one seemed to look before stepping out to cross the road. He'd already had one mini-heart attack when a group of party goers had done such earlier and he didn't need another. This gave Eren time to think, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. He listened as Armin complained, but his mind was already running the possible scenarios and conversations with Levi on a loop and he was fast approaching panic. This was a terrible idea. 

Armin had called Levi to accept on their behalf, given that the teens grandfather didn't want to attend it would be just the two of them and Ren. Eren would have preferred the back up but understood where the old man was coming from when he said he couldn't be bothered with those sort. His left leg wouldn't stop bouncing and he'd undone and redone up his watch half a dozen times. It seemed to take hours but then suddenly the manor loomed in front of them and his heart went into overdrive. As if sensing his distress Ren began to cry and it snapped him back into reality. He had to be strong for his son.

Armin parked behind a random car on a slight angle, he grinned at Eren apparently quite happy to piss everyone else off, but Eren couldn't smile back. Instead he slid from the car and gathered Ren close like a safety blanket and the small boy began to settle back down. He took a deep breath and began towards the door, Armin came up and grabbed his hand giving it a tight squeeze to remind him he wasn't alone and wouldn't be messing up again. The pair continued to hold hands right up to the door way, only releasing their hold once they'd stepped through the threshold. Unsurprisingly Levi was already waiting at the foyer and Eren found this the perfect time to stare at his shoes  
"I'm glad you both could make it. Mr and Mrs Pixis are already here, so we'll go straight through... alright?"  
Eren nodded and let his feet lead him, he knew the function would be held in the dining room and he knew the location, this left his thoughts to wander and he felt a sick dread setting in. What would he say? What if she thought he'd go back to Levi? He stopped in his tracks and Armin walked into him, his friend leant forward to whisper in his ear  
"We eat, we drink, we fuck off. Sound good?"  
Eren couldn't help but snort, Armin wanted to drink so he was remaining sober which worked given the last time he'd drunk things had gotten way out of hand. They continued through to the dining room and Eren was relieved to see not many people had arrived yet. Immediately Mrs Pixis sought him out and Eren was dragged away by the old woman. She gushed over how precious Ren was and Eren felt a little more confident as the conversation wasn't about him and then it was. Armin took Ren away from them both, giving Eren alone time with Mrs Pixis. They watched him carry the boy over to Levi and the alpha took his son straight away  
"So, as I was saying... how are things between you and Levi? I saw the way you were both looking at each other at dinner and the way you were laughing and smiling..."  
Eren swallowed and then let a breath out of his nose  
"Honestly I don't know. I don't want to cut him out of Ren's life... but I'm scared of him... I keep waiting for that switch to flip and to find myself with another black eye"  
The old woman nodded in sympathy  
"I can't imagine how hard it was for you, I wish I'd known..."  
"I was scared he'd do something to hurt you... hurt anyone who knew..."  
"If he had he would have found himself jobless and homeless like that..."  
She clicked her fingers and Eren smiled a little  
"But seriously its such a shame things worked out the way they did. You're both so well suited to each other and look so natural together, but I guess most of that was an act. Still, he's changed since the operation. Sometimes he looks like he's still in pain... I don't know what to say, but I think the main cause of this all is because he misses you so much"  
"I-I miss him too... and I don't understand why... I love him and I hate him and I'm so scared of him but I miss him. But I know I can't be with him... not now"  
Mrs Pixis gripped his hand  
"These things take time. Don't rush it, you're young and have all the time in the world, but don't leave it so long that you grow old and bitter over the regrets of what could have been"  
Eren nodded, again when someone else said it, it seemed so easy... he looked away seeking Ren   
"He's fine. Levi's not going to do anything especially not with your friend standing close guard"  
"Armin's great like that. He loves Ren as if he was his own"  
"Ren makes it easy to love him, he's such a sweet looking boy"  
Eren snorted  
"He's an angel on the outside, but as determined as anything on the inside. He can barely walk and he already tries to run, sometimes he succeeds but usually he falls and then he's straight back up again"  
Mrs Pixis laughed lightly  
"He gets that from you, you've done a wonderful job so far"  
"I don't know, I can't give him everything Levi can"  
"That may be true, but as long as he knows he's loved that's all that matters. Now I'm going to do the rounds, why don't you try talking to Levi?"  
Eren hesitated before replying  
"I'll... I'll think about it"

As Mrs Pixis walked away Eren rose to his feet, he looked at Levi and the way Ren was giggling in his arms and his stomach knotted. He needed space. He needed to think. He padded out the dining room and to the bathroom reserved for guests at these sorts of occasions. Slipping inside he closed the door and flicked the lights on, like the rest of the house the bathroom had been remodeled and it took him a moment to get over the initial shock of the ocean themed room. It was very unLevi. He crossed to the sink and turned the cold tap on, leaning down to splash water on his face. All he could think about was Levi. He'd slept with the man who'd caused so much pain willingly, a sort of nervous embarrassment sat in his stomach. He knew he was being stupid. They'd had sex more times than he could count and they both knew every inch of each other's bodies. He blushed hard before splashing more water on his face. He turned the tap off and took a few big breaths, there was a knock on the door and he jumped  
"You alright?"  
He clenched and unclenched his fists. His nerves couldn't handle Levi standing in the doorway, he flinched and backed up  
"Sorry... I'll go, Armin was worried but didn't know where the guest bathroom was..."  
The teen shook his head  
"It's... I need a minute..."  
Levi nodded slowly, he raised his hands and rubbed his face while sighing  
"I hate seeing you so scared... I hate knowing I'm the cause"  
"I know it's been months... and you seem better... but you'd get like this before... I can't process this"  
Levi nodded  
"I don't know what to say"  
"There's nothing you can say. I need to work this all out in my head. I'm ashamed about the other night, I feel like I gave you some kind of false hope. I still love you in a way but I need to be away from you. Do you understand?"  
Levi nodded again, this time he stepped back from the doorway  
"Take your time, I'll tell Armin you need a little longer"  
The alpha strode away and Eren could see the hurt in the way Levi moved, the man didn't even look back and Eren timidly moved to close the door again. He didn't need anyone to tell him Levi was making an effort. It was clear as day, but it was still grating to think people thought him blind to it. He waited until his heart stopped pounding before returning to the party.

Hanji and Moblit had arrived during his absence, Armin was standing next to them and they all seemed to be focused on Ren. He felt anger rise up at the woman. He wasn't completely sure why but looking at her just fawning over Ren had his hackles raised and he shook as he crossed to the group. Without saying anything he lifted Ren from Armin   
"I'm leaving. You can stay, but I need to go"  
Armin pulled a face but he still nodded, Hanji opened her mouth to say something but Eren began to walk away. He knew he was being a shit, but he really couldn't do this tonight. All he wanted was to jump in the car and drive back to the shitty apartment he called home and get back to reality.

The two teens walked out to the jeep and Eren strapped Ren in, he climbed into the drivers side and Armin the passenger side  
"Did you have enough to drink?"  
"Nah, everyone wanted to see Ren. You alright? You looked pissed when you walked over"  
"It's just Hanji. We used to be close, she was even going to help me make a court case against Levi, but the second he was diagnosed it was like she didn't give a fuck about what I'd gone through. I know I'm being petty, but I just can't tonight"  
Armin hummed  
"She did ask how you were, I told her you've been better and then she was asking how college was going"  
"It was just how she was watching Ren... you all were"  
"Oh that's because we're all awkward adults and didn't want to look at each other"  
Eren started the car and sighed  
"I just want to go home"  
"Yeah... I miss Annie"  
Eren scrunched his face up and Armin slapped his arm  
"So when are you two moving in together?"  
Eren looked out the corner of his eye at his friend. Probably not the best thing to do given technically he really shouldn't be driving, but still, Armin looked sprung and Eren laughed lightly  
"It's alright, I've been expecting it"  
Armin groaned  
"That's not fair. She wants to live together and I don't want to move away from my best friend and nephew"  
"Ren screams most nights and you have college. It's understandable, besides Annie can't move in with us, it wouldn't be fair on her and I'm sure living in that apartment is some kind of torture"  
"It's not that great... but it's not that bad, it's heaps nicer than when we moved in"  
"That's because it couldn't have got worse. But seriously, think about it some more and talk to her. I still don't know if I'm going back to college next semester... maybe I'll go live with Mikasa for a bit"  
Armin snorted  
"I can picture it now. Mikasa will be bossing you around nonstop and have you and Ren all organised down to how many times you can pee"  
Eren nodded quickly, Armin was joking, but it'd rubbed that raw nerve. He fiddled with the CD player so he didn't have to reply. They continued the drive listening to some 70's greatest hit CD.

*  
Returning home things returned to normal frightfully normal. Armin and Annie were planning on moving in with each other as soon as they found a place up to her standards. Eren was kind of looking forward to being alone, well aside from Ren. He knew he'd be lonely but he also wouldn't have Armin talking about Levi.

In the end Armin moved out at the start of February and Eren was left alone with Ren. The first week passed fast and easily, but the next seemed to drag its feet and by the time the 23rd rolled around Eren found himself having a mini breakdown and had no one to confide his loneliness and worries in. He didn't want to drag Armin down... not after everything his friend had done to help him stand on his own feet again, but the nail in the coffin was the new neighbours that had moved in upstairs. They seemed to think it was perfectly acceptable to start drumming at 10pm and both he and Ren were sleep deprived. His son being in a constant bad mood had made it hard to drop him off at the old woman down the hall and not being in class was hurting his grades. He found himself sitting on the living room floor crying his eyes out while Ren screamed in the bedroom. The boy had been fed and changed, but refused to settle down and Eren felt like a failure. For all his talk he was now all alone with a son he wasn't good enough for. Unable to think of anyone else to call, his thumb hovered over Levi's name. They hadn't talked since New Years, but the alpha was Ren's father, surely he'd take Ren. It'd be better for the boy... and even if he was scared still, everyone seemed to think Levi a changed man. At the end of the day he needed to do what was right for Ren's wellbeing and he swiped across, tears in his eyes as he cried pathetically.

It rang once... twice... three times... finally Levi answered and Eren dissolved completely. He tried to tell Levi what was wrong but it all came out a mess and the phone fell from his grip as he curled into a ball. He had no idea if he'd gotten the massage across to the alpha or if Levi would even care. He forced himself up and stumbled to the bedroom, lifting Ren out of his cot he carried him over to the bed and curled up with Ren against his chest. He nuzzled his son and breathed in the boys smell, he had no idea if he'd done the right thing.

He must have passed out or fell asleep as he was roused by a knock on the door, Ren began to scream again and he pleased with him settle while he carried the boy through the train wreck of an apartment. All his fear was forgotten the moment he laid eyes on Levi. The strength disappeared from his knees and the alpha caught him, bringing them both down so they were awkwardly kneeling in the doorway  
"Thank you... I didn't know who to call"  
Levi rubbed his back and lifted Ren from his arms  
"You both look exhausted, I booked a hotel room, lets go there and we'll talk when you've slept"  
Eren nodded and let Levi pulled him up, he leant heavily in the doorway as Levi hunted for the apartments keys and then the alpha guided him down to the black SUV he'd driven over.

Eren barely remembered the drive or Levi helping them both up to the hotel room. The second he fell on the bed he passed out.

*  
He awoke to a silent hotel room and panicked. The lights were off and it was dark outside he fumbled around the bed and his fingers brushed against Ren. He let out a sigh of relief, he'd honestly expected to be alone. He pressed a kiss on Ren and slipped from the bed so as to not disturb him. He quietly moved out of the bedroom and into the living area, trust Levi to rent what was probably the most expensive room in the whole hotel. He winced as the light flood in and blinded him  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"12 hours... Ren's been asleep for about 9"  
Eren let out a low whistle, he stumbled to the sofa and fell onto it  
"I'm sorry for calling"  
"I'm glad you did... though you weren't making much sense... you said you wanted me to take Ren..."  
Eren nodded and let out a long breath  
"I can't have him living like that. You saw what it was like... it was alright when Armin was there, but now the idiots above us are drummers and they seem to think that nights the best time... and everything's falling apart and I'm falling behind because I'm with Ren all the time and he's grumpy and..."  
Eren started to cry again, he drew his knees up  
"I'm not taking Ren from you, but that place... it needs to be blown up. Let me help you move somewhere new"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can't afford to move, by the time rent, power, water and the internets paid I only really money for Ren... for his clothes and nappies and food and toys..."  
"What happened to the inheritance money?"  
"I've still got that and the money from selling my suits and stuff... but it's got to last... I can't just pack up and move"  
Levi sighed   
"Then what do you need?"  
"I don't know anymore..."  
"Well, you can stay here for now. I'll get anything you need from your apartment"  
Eren shook his head  
"Just... you should take Ren. I'm not good enough... I've tried and I'm failing him... I don't know what I'm doing and you can do so much for him"  
"Eren, I've told you I'm not taking Ren from you, you still don't trust me, you'll only worry"  
"But everyone says you've changed... and I know you tried to make an effort. I'm just too fucked up"  
"It doesn't matter what everyone says. I'm not taking him until you trust me again"  
"Then what am I supposed to do?"  
"Let me help out more. I can come up on weekends or fortnightly... or anytime you need me. I'll arrange for your apartment to get cleaned from top to bottom and let me pay something towards Ren. You've tried... and there's nothing wrong with needing or asking for help"  
"I still need to organise Ren's party... Armin and Annie are supposed to be coming around and Krista and Ymir get back tomorrow..."  
"Well its about 5 am, so I'll get your apartment cleaned today. No one will have to know and if you don't mind... can I be there?"  
"I don't want to be in your debt"  
"And I don't want to see you crying and falling apart. It breaks my heart to see you like this"  
Eren looked up at the alpha   
"I don't understand why. I don't need your pity... or you thinking you buy me... I... I don't know what I need from you, but it's not that"  
"Then think of me doing it as my gift for Ren... and I'm not trying to buy your affections. I know you don't care for things like that, I never would have fallen for you if that was the case..."  
Eren's curiosity was peaked slightly  
"Why... why did you fell for me? I'm just a brat"  
"When I walked into that gallery I was a walking zombie. Everyday was the same and then you fell for me... literally. And I knew the second I saw you that I was going to love you for the rest of your life. It was like your spark was contagious and I felt alive again. Relationships were never important to me... I never slept with anyone else and never had the desire to. I could choose anyone in the room but they never saw me. They only saw the Ackerman name and money"

Whatever he'd been expecting wasn't that. Even when they'd been dating before bonding they'd never really talked about what drew them to each other and now all he wanted was to crawl into the alphas lap and fall back to sleep. 

They sat there quietly until Ren began to cry, Eren went to stand but Levi was already on his feet and into the bedroom before the teen could uncurl. It was only a few seconds before Levi carried Ren back in, Eren reached out for him and Levi passed Ren down to him  
"He's probably hungry..."  
"I'll grab the menu, order whatever you think he'll like and you look like you need a good meal too"  
"Like I said, everything I have goes on Ren first"  
"You're no good to him if you don't take care of yourself first"  
Eren bit his lip not sure what to say in reply. He knew he was falling apart, hence the whole phone call thing. Levi passed him the inhouse menu and scanned the list quickly  
"Fruit salad and something like custard... Ren and I can share"  
Levi wasn't so sure, that was obvious but still he moved off to make the call and came back, when Ren reached for him he picked him up and sat him in his lap  
"It'll be here soon"  
"Thank you"  
"You don't need to keep thanking me"  
"I do..."  
"It's fine. Let's leave it at that..."

Levi bounced Ren on his knee until the boy was giggling happily as he tried to hold on, room service came and Ren wasn't too keen on going back to Eren, the teen tried not to be put out, Ren clearly adored the man and he felt even more like a failure as a parent. Levi took Ren back to feed him, he clearly loved every second of it  
"I need to go to class today... will you be alright with him?"  
"Sure. I can drop you off in the morning and pick you up when your done"  
"I need to go back to the apartment to get clothes and my books"  
"Sure, we'll leave around 7?"  
"Ok... I might go back to sleep then... if that's alright?"  
"Sure, I'll clean Ren up. Aren't you going to eat?"  
"Sorry, I'm too tired"  
Eren stood and headed back into the bedroom. It all seemed like a dream. Levi had actually come when he needed him and had promised to help him without making a fuss, but most importantly Ren was happy with Levi. It was almost sweet to watch the way the two interacted, it was like they were in a world of their own and he was jealous over it all.

*  
Eren found himself buried by the work he'd missed. He needed everything submitted by the following Friday and had no idea how he was going to get it all done. Instead of returning to his apartment that afternoon, he spread his work across the hotel floor and left Levi napping with Ren. Armin used to take Ren when he needed to get his work done and when they both had work due sometimes Krista would take him. But Ymir and Krista had been away for the last month backpacking so he hadn't been able to ask for their help. He organised everything in order of what made the most sense to what left him completely clueless and started with the later first. He worked right through until long after the sun had set. Managing to finish 4 of his 9 assignments to a reasonable result. The others would have to wait until after Ren's party. His head hurt as he pushed away the work and stood stretching. He could easily fall back into this life style. The hotel rooms were sound proof, he could actually hear himself think. He shook his head to dislodge the thought, he couldn't be with Levi. Not until he figured out who he was without him... but fuck it was hard.

*  
Ren's party was filled with laughter, Eren's apartment was spotless and Levi had dropped him home early in the morning so he could prepare. The alpha then left and came back just after the party started so no one knew Eren had been with him or called him in the middle of a breakdown. Ren was spoilt rotten by the teens and even Levi had brought a gift. The tiger he'd purchased in France. Eren wondered if he'd had it with him the whole time and that lead to him wondering if the nursery was still the same... he scolded himself, of course it wasn't. Thinking about it now, he felt like a total arse. He couldn't forgive Levi, but he was beginning to understand...


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...

A month had passed and Eren had to admit having Levi's support with Ren managed to make the world seem shiny. They talked things through and opted for monthly visits. Both of them would stay with Levi at the hotel, even though since Levi's last visit the neighbours upstairs had become suspiciously silent. None of his friends knew that Levi was helping from the shadows, instead they blamed his new found resolve on the fact the omega had taken up running. Eren had tried counselling but if you don't click with your counsellor things can just get worse. So now he'd wake up at 4am and got running for an hour, each step helped to vent his anger and sadness over what had been done to him and it gave him a little alone time. His only other alone time was class and he was hardly alone there.

Eren packed a bag for Ren and organised everything he needed for the weekend. His heart was pounding in anticipation of seeing the alpha, the previous night had been filled with nightmares and he wasn't sure how well his nerves were going to hold up. Still that's was his damage, not Ren's and once he was done he carried his bag and Ren down to his jeep and began to short drive to the hotel Levi was staying in.

The alpha was expecting him, he'd already sent Eren a text with the floor and room number and Eren tried to remember how to breathe on the ride up to the top floor. He walked the richly dressed hallway nervously and before he knew it he was standing in front of Levi's door. He knocked harder than he'd intended and jumped when the door opened, Levi looked amused and exhausted and took Ren easily from Eren's arms  
"Come on in, I just ordered room service so I hope you're hungry"  
Eren shook his head and walked through the room sinking down on the sofa and letting out a long breath  
"What's wrong? I thought things had been getting better"  
"They have... I just didn't have the best night. It's alright, thanks for coming Ren's missed you"  
Levi snorted  
"I doubt he missed me... but I've missed both of you"  
Eren shivered slightly, the images from his nightmare came to mind and he hugged himself protectively   
"Do you want to sleep? I can take care of Ren"  
"Nah, I'll probably just have nightmares again"  
Levi sighed as he sat down with Ren   
"Are they getting better?"  
"Better than they used to be, maybe a couple of times a fortnight instead of every night"  
Levi nodded  
"I have them too... things I've done to you... I wake up covered in sweat with my heart pounding... I guess it's what I deserve"  
"Can we not. Not in front of Ren, he doesn't need to know... maybe one day but not now"  
Levi nodded  
"In that case do you want to do something this afternoon? We can take Ren to the zoo or something"  
"You do realise they don't have a zoo here"  
"Private plane remember"  
"We aren't flying just to visit a zoo. Think of something else and let me know when you do"  
"Movies? That's more normal right?"  
"You want to see a kids movie?"  
"If it's with Ren, I don't see the issue"  
"I'll check what's on... this I have to see"  
Eren pulled out his phone, he looked up the listings for the closest cinema, there were a few things he wouldn't mind watching like Tomb Raider but he wasn't about to take Ren to see that  
"A wrinkle in time is probably the only thing that won't traumatise the hell out of him"  
"Alright, what times that"  
"3:30 and then again at 6"  
"So we'll go to the 3:30 playing, and then why don't we have dinner after"  
Eren nodded, partially shocked the alpha was willing to watch a Disney movie.

Room service arrive and Levi ended up giving most of it to Ren, the boy ate like he was a bottomless pit. Levi threw a strawberry at him and it took a long moment to realise what it was, he raised an eyebrow and picked the strawberry up from his lap  
"It's not drugged is it?"  
"Maybe?"  
Eren shrugged and ate the strawberry and went back to playing on his phone, he was too tired to concentrate on his class work but didn't want to nap in case of nightmares. The idea of a nap had him yawning and he covered his mouth in embarrassment   
"You should sleep, I'll wake you up if it looks like you're having a nightmare and Ren can "help" me with my office work"  
"Do you promise?"  
Levi nodded  
"And you won't be mad if I flip out?"  
"It's fine, just go get some sleep"  
Eren pushed himself up and stumbled into the bedroom. He flopped onto the ridiculously comfy bed without even takin his shoes off.

*  
The afternoon was more than nice. He hadn't had a nightmare and when they'd taken Ren to the cinema the small boy had had his mind blown by the size of the screen, he was completely enraptured by the sounds and colours and he was happy to sit in Eren's lap the whole time. Levi sat next to him, the man had actually brought popcorn and cokes for them both, though matching the man in a suit becoming flustered by the cashier had been the real highlight. As the movie progressed Eren found himself sliding down the seat and resting his head against Levi's shoulder. The alpha wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder and Eren didn't object. It felt nice to feel cared about again. Armin and Annie were always in a world of their own and he hardly ran into Krista on campus. 

Levi took his hand once the movie was done, leading him out the complex and to Eren's jeep, the teen took his hand back once they'd arrived and the alpha took Ren to strap him in while Eren slipped behind the drivers wheel. He waited until Levi climbed in before starting the car and checking the reversing camera  
"It amazes me how many people rely on those cameras these days"  
Eren snorted   
"I look like an idiot when I have to turn my whole face just to check the left hand side"  
Levi didn't reply and Eren pulled out the parking bay, it was a little before 6 which meant it would soon be dinner time for Ren  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
"Food"  
Levi gave him a look, apparently replying "food" wasn't as funny as he'd thought  
"Well what does Ren like?"  
"Food"  
Eren poked his tongue out and Levi sighed  
"Calm down old man, why don't we just drive around until we find some hole in the wall"  
"Or I could take you somewhere nice"  
"Or we could do things me way 'cause I'm driving"

The ended up driving around for the better part of an hour before finding a really shoddy looking Italian place. Levi wasn't sure about it at all, but despite the outer appearance the food was good and they didn't mind that Ren made a complete mess. Eren found himself shooting glances at Levi as he fed their son, it would be so easy to let Levi back in... 

*  
Levi came for the weekend in April and May, but stayed for a whole week at the end of June. Eren had made the choice to withdraw from college, the course wasn't what he was looking for, and he'd stuck out the first year and was proud of himself for that. But now he had no reason to live there anymore, so he'd also made the decision to move back to Trost. Mostly because he wanted Ren to be closer to Levi. The alpha stayed with them at the apartment this time, Levi organised the entire moving process giving Eren time to concentrate on his end of year piece. He hated the assignment, he was happy to use bright colours but the brief sounded so tacky that he was having trouble being motivated. Having Levi look after Ren helped and he managed to pull the piece off, but he hated it.

He didn't tell Armin he was moving until the day he left. He didn't want his friend trying to make time just because he was going. Levi had taken Ren back to the manor already, the alpha had been hesitant but Eren had insisted, besides Ren wasn't going to love the 6ish hour drive back to Trost. He handed in his keys first thing and then drove to Armin's. Annie answered the door, not caring she was in a singlet and her underwear, she yelled out for Armin before walking back into the unit. Armin came out, tugging his pants on as he did, he was clearly confused as to why Eren was there so early in the morning  
"I didn't want to make a fuss or anything, but I'm moving back to Trost"  
Armin gaped, he grabbed Eren by the hand and yanked him inside, not caring the front door was still open. He didn't let Eren go until they were both on the sofa   
"What do you mean you're leaving?"  
"Well, that's what they usually call it when you move from once city to another"  
Armin rolled his eyes  
"I get that. But what about college?"  
"Already withdrawn"  
"And Ren?"  
"Already in Trost"  
"What! With Levi?"  
"Yes with Levi"  
"And when are you going? And since when are so close with Levi?"  
"I asked him to take Ren and he came and got him and I actually just stopped by to say goodbye"  
Armin gaped again  
"Are you serious?! You can't just drop a bombshell and leave!"  
"I didn't want to make a fuss and I've got no reason to be here anymore. I want Ren to have a relationship with Levi..."  
"But... you have me..."  
"And you have Annie. Now give me a hug and then I'll be going"  
Armin did as Eren said, he squeezed Eren tight before letting him go  
"We'll be up for Christmas... I can't believe I have to wait that long"  
Eren bit back the snort that threatened to escape  
"You'll be fine. Say goodbye to Annie for me"  
Eren pushed himself up off the sofa and walked from the unit, he thought he'd feel more than he did. He smiled slightly as he climbed back into his jeep. Ren was waiting for him and wherever Ren was, that was home.

*  
Levi helped set him up in an apartment near the manor. Eren still wasn't completely comfortable with being with Levi all the time and the manor was filled with so many bad memories. All his things were moved in and whatever he didn't have Levi brought, Eren tried to say he wanted to do things on his own but Levi insisted he think of himself as a caretaker of his newest investment property. No matter what he tried to say, Levi explained it away so easily.

The first night in the new apartment Ren didn't want to sleep, no matter how long Eren read to him the boy was too excited about everything around him. It was in the early hours that Ren finally lost the battle and fell asleep but Eren had no doubt his son would be waking him early. This came true when Eren woke to Ren crying a little after 7. He gathered up his son and changed him before carrying him into his room climbing into bed with him.

Levi came around on the weekend. Eren had Ren all dressed and ready well before time. This lead to the boy needing to be changed just before they left and Eren let Levi do it. The day was spent at the zoo, Ren's favourite seemed to be the tigers, Eren hadn't told Levi but the tiger he'd given the boy was his number one soft toy, he'd take it everywhere if he could. The day was fun and Levi brought the boy a huge stuffed tiger that was bigger then Ren. Still the small boy tried to carry it around while all Eren could do was shake his head.

Levi took them both out to dinner that night as a surprise. The restaurant was high class and Eren was surprised to see they actually had high chairs, though he had a sneaking suspicion that Levi had something to do with that. Ren was too upset to be interested in what was going on, Eren had taken his tiger off of him and the boy had screamed the whole drive. He had a whole new appreciation for what his parents must have gone through with him. Both Eren and Levi had eaten and drunk a bit too much, but not to the same extent as last time. They both put Ren to bed and then collapsed on the living room sofa, Eren half laying against Levi as the alpha stroked his hair  
"Today was fun"  
"It was, thank you for bringing him back to Trost"  
"Thank you for letting us live here"  
Levi snorted  
"It's fine already. But I'm surprised you let him take the tiger to bed"  
"It was either that or have him screaming again"  
"It gives you a whole new appreciation for what our parents go through"  
"Hell yes... but I wouldn't change him for anything"  
"Neither"  
They fell quiet again, Eren's eyes began to grow heavy, his omega side was comforted to be laying on his alpha, the alcohol took the nerves off everything  
"I think it's bed time"  
Eren jumped at the alphas words, he nodded and Levi sat him up. The teen yawned as he tried to climb off the sofa only to find himself stuck from tiredness  
"I'm just going to sleep here"  
"No your not"  
Levi picked him up easily and carried Eren into his bedroom. He helped Eren undress and crawl under the covers when the alpha went to leave Eren reached for his hand  
"Stay..."  
Eren felt Levi tense  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... but if I wake up screaming maybe let me calm down before trying to ask me if I'm alright"  
Levi nodded and Eren slid across to make space. The alpha stripped down to his underwear and climbed in beside Eren. The omega curled up with his head on his chest  
"This is nice"  
"Today was ni..."  
Eren sentence was interrupted by a yawn  
"Just go to sleep, I'll take care of Ren if he wakes up"  
Eren nodded, he sleepily pressed a kiss to Levi's chest without thinking.

In the middle of the night they both awoke to Ren crying. Levi slipped out from under him and Eren shivered at the loss. During his sleep he'd begun to slick and the smell had filled the room when Levi threw the blanket back. He burrowed down in the blankets sighing deeply, his bed smelt like the alpha and it caused him to start slicking again. He whimpered and pulled the blanket over his head cursing his omega body as he did so. Things with Levi were good as they were. Ren had a relationship with his father and Eren had someone who would come and hang out and then leave again. He had his own space... even though it was technically Levi's place and the alpha hadn't made any more to hurt either of them. 

He heard Levi return, the alpha sat on the edge of the bed and Eren shivered with want, his hand snaked out from under the covers and his fingers brushed Levi's back   
"I'm coming, I'm coming"  
Levi pulled back the covers and a small growl rose in his throat  
"Eren?"  
The omega whined, his erection was beginning to rub against his boxers and his thighs were growing damper by the second. His hand moved from Levi's back to grip the alphas arm and pull him backwards, Levi let out an "oof" as he fell back, Eren immediately moved and crawled onto the alpha, rubbing his hips in desperation  
"Calm down... let's talk about this"  
"I don't want to talk..."  
"You panicked last time, I don't want to freak you out again, not when things have been going so well between us"  
"It's because things have been going so well that I want this... I need this... prove to me you won't hurt me"  
"Haven't I been doing that?"  
Eren nodded, his hands slid across Levi's smooth chest   
"This is different. The things you said and did while knotting me... were some of the worst... you have no idea what if feels like for an omega to be knotted... the feeling of connection and fullness... you're whole body tingles and burns I can't describe it. I don't want to be stuck with those thoughts..."  
Levi reached up and cupped his face, pulling him down for a simple kiss  
"I'll do whatever you need so you feel safe again"  
Eren rocked his hips and Levi's hands moved to pull the omegas shirt off, Eren pushed him off in impatience, ripping the shirt off and awkwardly scrambling out his pants before climbing back into Levi's lap. The alphas hands slid down his back as Levi peppered kisses to his neck, he felt Levi pause before sliding them down to massage at his arse and he moaned in want  
"Don't tease"  
"Then get on your back"  
Eren didn't need telling twice, he rolled over Levi and laid on his back, spreading his legs unashamedly for the alpha to move between. He'd expected Levi to hurry up, but the alpha was gentle, every touch caring. He opened Eren slowly with his tongue and fingers turning him into a squirming mess, everywhere Levi touched was so warm and his heart was pounding. His back arched as the alpha licked at his leaking slit before taking him into his mouth. Levi had never once given him a blow job in the time before or during their bonding. His fists grabbed at the blankets underneath him and his hips jerked in time with Levi's movements. He let out a loud groan as he came, his body shook and spasmed before he fell back breathless, when he could feel his legs again he wrapped them around Levi forcing the alpha closer  
"You still want more?"  
Eren rocked his hips, his rehardening erection rubbing against Levi's stomach, he couldn't see Levi's smirk in the darkness, but the alpha obliged, lifting him slightly before rubbing the head of his erections against the omegas open and twitching entrance   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes... just don't hurt me"  
"I won't... never again..."  
His back arched again as Levi slid into his wet heat, the alpha gripped his hips, it was hard enough to hold himself there, but gentle enough for Eren to know he wasn't trying to hurt him. He whined and panted as Levi built his rhythm, small growls fell from the alphas lips between pants. He let out a small cry of surprise as Levi hefted him up into his lap, immediately biting lightly on his shoulder while lifting and slamming Eren back down over and over, Eren could only hold on limply as Levi fucked him thoroughly, he felt the alphas knot begin to flare and he came again across their stomachs. Levi growled as he came, but immediately began to kiss Eren's face and nuzzle against him. Eren lay still limp against Levi's chest as Levi rubbed his lower back. Neither spoke until Levi's knot deflated and Eren let out a small mew as he slid out  
"What? Not enough?"  
"Nooo... I have to shower and that seems like effort"  
"Do you want me to carry you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Bathrooms I still can't..."  
Levi silenced him with a kiss  
"It's fine. I understand. Take your time"  
Eren stumbled off the bed, his knees threatening to give out as he made his way into the ensuite. He rinsed quickly, mainly focusing on scrubbing his semen off himself and the stick and cum on his arse and thighs. He could his insides still spasming. But he didn't feel afraid. Not like when he'd sobered the last time.

Coming out the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist, the fabric hung off his hips and pulled it a little higher to hide his c-section scar. It'd healed leaving a nasty scar which he hated to look at. He padded through to his bedroom   
"You can use the bathroom now"  
Levi nodded, the light of the ensuite caught his face, Eren noticed how worried he looked and the happy feeling he'd been enjoying slipped away. Levi waited until he'd grabbed some underwear out before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.  
He couldn't be bothered with stripping the bed, instead the laid out the bottom two blankets and then climbed under the third. He breathed in Levi's smell, it calmed his rising anxiety. They were a long way from being anything more than whatever this was, but also a long way from what they'd been this time last year.

Levi came back a few minutes later, Eren could feel him hovering, unsure what to do  
"Come back to bed"  
He felt the bed dip and then Levi slid in next to him, the alpha was naked apologising for losing his underwear at some point. Eren couldn't find the effort to care. He fell into a nightmare free sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely be a short time skip piece...
> 
> You know originally I was going to have Eren kill both him and Ren in front of Levi... but as you can probably tell I read all your comments and played nice ;p


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This is it!
> 
> Any questions you have go ahead and comment, I've got like a bizillion head canons for this.
> 
> Thank you for the loves... I have no idea what I'm going to do next, but you all should know it never takes me long to start a new story.
> 
> Xxxxx  
> See you soon

\--3 years later--

Eren watched as Levi lifted Ren up, his brother wouldn't stop chasing after him and his three loves were playing happily on the beach, Levi didn't even care he was getting soaked by the small waves. The alpha leant down and picked up their second son. He'd fallen pregnant the night they'd taken Ren to the zoo, their second son had been carried to full term and delivered naturally. He much preferred being able to hold his baby as soon as it was born. Like Ren the boy had big green eyes and was completely perfect. They named him Eli Ackerman and for the first 6 months Eren continued to live in the apartment, Levi never pushed him to move back in, letting Eren work things out for himself. Some nights he still had nightmares and he woke up screaming every night for the first two weeks when he moved back to the manor, but slowly those nightmares faded away.

He'd expected to find the nursery remodelled to suit the rest of the house, but the alpha had left everything exactly the same. His old room had been turned into storage and the pool house had been demolished. Both left him letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

He still didn't talk to Hanji. Levi understood and again didn't try to push the issue. He'd found another doctor to take over Eren's care, but the omega went back to the same obstetrician as last time. Mikasa came back and lived with him for the last month of his pregnancy, his sister went into protective overdrive once Eren filled her in on everything that had happened with Levi. She wanted to take him away, disgusted that he let himself get pregnant again. By the end of the month he was happy to push a child out his arse if it meant 10 minutes without her. He loved her dearly, but fuck... there was only so much he could take.

And so, there he was sitting on the wall of a nearly deserted beach in the south of France. His hand rested on the tiny bump of their third child. Like the first two baby 3 wasn't planned, he'd cried and cried when he'd found out but Levi had lifted him easily and carried him into their bedroom. Sitting down with him in his lap until he calmed. The alpha was excited, Eren joked it was just about the sex. Levi hadn't been able to keep his hands off him, he'd spend hours massaging his sore feet or back, more than happy to pamper him stupid.

The reason they were in France this time was because of Eren's job. He'd taken up Mr Pixis's offer just after moving back to the manor. He still needed is space and it felt good to be earning his own money, Levi knew he wasn't to just buy things for him on a whim anymore. He'd moved into design, but he was leaning so much more from applying things practically and hands on than he had at college. He was there to pick out fabric for the new season, but at Mrs Pixis's order he was to spend a week there in vacation before returning.

Pushing off the wall he jogged across the beach, he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and rested his chin on the alphas shoulder  
"We should head back to the hotel, its starting to get cold"  
"Nooooo"  
Levi snorted, Ren's favourite word was "no" at the moment. Eren slipped from behind Levi and lifted Eli from Levi's grip, immediately the alpha began to tickle Ren   
"Yes! Listen to daddy!"  
"Nooo... stop iiiit"  
He was giggling too hard to protest properly  
"I'll let you have extra ice cream after dinner"  
Eren groaned  
"He's never going to finish his vegetables now"  
Levi stood a little straighter. He looked Ren in the eye  
"Daddy's right. No ice cream until you've finished your veggies"  
"But you don't eat them"  
Eren giggled before turning it into a cough  
"I do to"  
"You really don't, not anymore"  
Levi frowned  
"You just want me to get fat"  
"If I have to get fat, you have to get fat"

Eren reached out and look Levi's hand letting the alpha lead him up the beach, they paused on the stone path that ran behind the wall he'd been sitting on  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just need to catch my breath... Eli's getting heavy"  
Levi set Ren down and the boy began to make a break for freedom  
"Ren... if you run away you'll have to eat more vegetable and get no ice cream"  
The boy stopped in his tracks and Levi took Eli and then Eren's hand, they walked up to where Ren was standing and he took Eren's hand. The four of them began the short walk back to hotel, the sun setting over water was like something out of the movies and Eren's smile widened. 

He was looking forwards to tomorrow.


End file.
